II - Kingdom Hearts: Echo
by IVth
Summary: Un eco retumba en los recuerdos de KH, Dyxen y Zulex, mientras buscan a Liuxus. ¿Que ocurrió antes de todo ésto? ¿Que eventos dieron lugar a ésta situación? ¿Cuál es el papel de Corvux dentro de la Organización Weiß? ¿Cuál es el papel de Liuxus dentro de la Organización Endless? Tres historias que convergen hacia la llave espada de Liuxus, el Proyecto "Corpse" y el pasado de KH.
1. Despertando - (PRÓLOGO)

**Capítulo 17: Despertado - PRÓLOGO**

* * *

-Sin dudas, te volverás un maestro. Ya verás. -hablaba una conocida voz masculina y relajada.

-Pero siempre...siempre tengo el problema de...tú entenderás.

-¡Y éso que tiene que ver! -gritaba algo molesto. -¡Todos tenemos dentro tanto como luz como oscuridad! ¡Y ambas cosas son solo poder! ¡No los usas para el mal, ni para tus propios propósitos! ¡Sino para poder...!

Los ojos de Liuxus se abrieron, mientras que notaba que se encontraba en su misma cama. Aunque por lo que podía notar, lo habían dejado de nuevo en ropa interior, se aquejaba de no poder recordar en cómo terminaba aquél sueño.

-¿Despierto? -habló una voz conocida. Se trataba de Zulex: un chico de apariencia de quince años de piel clara, cabello corto y castaño, de ojos azul celeste. El conocido miembro número "VI".

-Si. Solo que ando algo confundido. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Bueno. Durante tu pelea contra tu enemigo, después de unos choques de espadas te envolvió en llamas. Te tenía muy atrapado, hasta que te liberaste con tu Forma de Fusión, pero terminaste en el suelo. -habló algo preocupado.

-Heh, te ves muy extraño. ¿Pasa algo?

Pero Zulex solo bajó la mirada, mientras que se acercaba a la cama de Liuxus.

-Vamos, ¡habla ya!

Las palabras valen más que mil palabras: y éso lo sabía perfectamente Liuxus. Zulex descubrió la sábana, revelándole a Liuxus su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-¡Ey! ¿Que traes? -pero se quedó un poco extrañado al ver que pequeñas partes de sus brazos, piernas y pecho estaban cubiertos por parches y vendajes.

-Éso que ves...

-Déjame adivinar: el chico me achicharró partes del cuerpo. -dijo de manera irónica. Pero su compañero no levantó su rostro, y siguió sin mirarle a los ojos. -¡Ey, vamos! ¡Háblame ya de una buena vez! -le hablaba fuertemente mientras que le hacía muecas molestas.

-Esas heridas te las hiciste tú. Tú y nadie más.

Como cubeta con agua fría, o como una luz brillante y repentina. Su atención y su humor cambiaron hacia éstas heridas, preguntándose desde cuando tenía ésas heridas, o cómo se las había infligido. Zulex solo dio media vuelta y se preparaba para salir de la habitación.

-Espera Zulex. -le decía algo suplicante. -¿Cómo?

La pregunta detuvo a Zulex en seco, haciendo que tuviese que pensar muy bien su respuesta. Respuesta que solo podía ser dada de la manera más sencilla.

-La Forma de Fusión Oscura.

Sin más que responder, salió de la habitación, y Liuxus fue acompañado solamente por el silencio.

Mientras, en un conocido mundo, la organización Weiß estaba en su sala de reuniones, con todos en sus asientos.

-Buenas noticias, compatriotas míos. -habló Arthe, su líder. Su apariencia era la misma, y su manera de hablar ahora sonaba más autoritativa, pero contenta. -Es un placer para mí poder compartirles que finalmente, el trono de la reina ha sido ocupado.

Haciendo un gesto con su mano, en señal de presentación a la persona en el trono, reveló que en el trono se hallaba un chico con la gabardina blanca, con un patrón de cadenas negras en sus mangas.

-Mi señor. -habló Bradva, una chica de los más altos rangos de aquella organización. -¿El chico que trajo antes?

-No es solo un chico, Bradva. -habló un sujeto con un patrón de pétalos y notas de música magentas, cuya capucha seguía cubriéndole el rostro. -Hablamos del proyecto.

-Cierto. El tan deseado proyecto "Corpse". Proyecto que aún no nos han hablado al respecto. -habló una chica cuyas mangas poseían un patrón de números "7" de color rojo escarlata en sus mangas.

-Y no tienen porqué saberlo. -respondía Krixel, que descubría su capucha para mostrar su cabellera rojiza.

-Estamos en el mismo barco, Krixel. -habló el chico de pétalos, mientras apuntaba hacia el patrón de espinas negras en cruces, otorgada a Krixel.

-Bueno, tu peleaste bien. Pero definitivamente eres muy tonto para ésto de pelear...

-¡¿Qué dices?! -habló mientras se descubría la capucha, revelando que efectivamente se trataba de Cyxnel.

-Lo que oíste.

-Suficiente. -habló con fuerza Arthe, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de quien supuestamente era Corvux. Éste, con su cabeza aún cabizbaja, giró hacia Arthe. Apenas notable, sus labios se movieron, pero para ninguno de la sala era audible su voz. Excepto Arthe, quien por una extraña razón, lo podía escuchar a la perfección.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora el niño tiene algo que decirnos? -hablaba Cyxnel de manera arrogante.

Pero Arthe permaneció en silencio, mientras miraba a los tres que empezaron la disputa.

-Oficialmente, ustedes serán las "Cuatro Torres". "La Reina" ha hablado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Nyx solo reía a carcajadas por el título impuesto a un chico.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿La Reína?! ¡Yo diría la diva del lugar!

Mientras Nyx seguía riéndose a carcajadas, ocurrió el mismo gesto de conversación entre "Rey" y "Reina".

-"Sigue con tu habladuría. Y te exterminaré". La Reina ha hablado. -concluyó Arthe, mientras que apuntaba con su llave espada hacia Nyx. Él, con la madurez de un niño de ocho años, se cruzó de brazos y subió las piernas al trono. -Eso te incluye a ti también. -habló Arthe a un peón más. A diferencia de los demás peones sin símbolos en las mangas, éste poseía solo en la abertura de su rostro, lo que parecía una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro.

-¿Albdruck? -habló Krixel algo curioso.

-¡Pero si él jamás a estado en una misión! -respondió Angelix, quien se había descubierto el rostro, revelando ser la chica de los números "7".

-¿Y quien dice que necesito calificar su posición con una misión? -habló Arthe con una risa prepotente.

La situación parecía ser algo apretada para éste misterioso sujeto, además de Nyx. Krixel, Angelix y Cyxnel. Ellos tres eran parte de los denominados "Cuatro Torres". Dos "Peones" y una "Torre". Albdruck, el tercer peón y el más pasivo de éstos, era parte de éste grupo.

-¿Que hay de Nyx, mi señor? -hablaba Bysuu, uno de los sirvientes de Arthe. -En combate, está más que calificado para ser una "Torre"...

-Las piezas tienen sus rangos no porque sea parte de las reglas del juego. Pero porque yo les doy un propósito especial.

La sala cayó en silencio una vez más, mientras que Alexander, otro de sus miembros, entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba a Arthe.

- _Las Cuatro Torres tienen su propósito de ser. La Torre "Solitaria", osease yo, tiene su propósito. Es obvio para que usar a los Alfiles. Y ni hablemos de los Caballeros..._ -pensaba Alexander, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros. - _Los Peones son más que obvios...pero ¿Por qué dejar solo cinco peones? ¿Y por qué Nyx no fue mejor candidato que Albdruck? Si él es el Rey, y es el maestro de éste lugar...entonces... ¿Que papel juega La Reina en todo ésto?_

-El motivo de ésta reunión era para informar de mi próximo movimiento con los peones, y para darle la bienvenida a nuestro último miembro y pieza clave: "La Reina".

Arthe aplaudió de manera sonora, mientras que los demás veían a éste sujeto sin producir alguna respuesta.  
Pronto, y por el reflejo natural de besar pies, Bradva aplaudió con más velocidad, mostrando felicidad y emoción. A respuesta, su compañero Bysuu aplaudió, aunque de una manera más respetable y reservada. Poco a poco, todos le siguieron el paso, a excepción de Alexander, Cyxnel, Angelix, Nyx y Albdruck.  
Arthe optó por descubrir el rostro del personaje personificado como "Reina", dejando a todos con el aplauso en pausa, mientras que Nyx reía a carcajadas y comenzaba a aplaudir escandalosamente. Todos estaban impactados por lo que veían; por a quien veían. Pero éso, no le molestaba a Nyx.  
El rostro de Corvux estaba pálido, mientras que su cabellera alborotada y ondulada ahora estaba peinada hacia atrás y relamida, mientras que en la parte superior izquierda de la frente de Corvux había una placa metálica con un par de cables conectados a la sien izquierda.

-Siéntete como en casa. Y bienvenido de vuelta...Chris.


	2. Número IV

**Capítulo 18: Número IV**

* * *

La cámara de entrenamiento estaba siendo utilizada solo por Liuxus, que vestía solamente el pantalón oscuro, sus botas negras, y una camiseta interior de color arena. Desde la sala de observación, Dyxen veía los movimientos de Liuxus.

-Sin dudas está mejorando. Más que aquella vez. -habló KH, quien iba entrando a la sala.

Dyxen no se movió, ni le quitó la vista de encima de Liuxus, quien ahora atacaba a las simulaciones enemigas con su llave espada. Saltos por encima del enemigo seguidos de los reveses. Esquivar las tajadas con saltos horizontales, mientras que con un simple patada a la mandíbula los dejaba fuera de combate. Tajadas y estocadas más veloces y acrobacias no vistas antes por parte de Liuxus: sin duda, algo le había ocurrido.

-El haber estado ahí le sirvió. Ambos vimos que tan pronto llegamos a ése lugar, él ya era distinto. Y creo que el haberse quedado hospitalizado por unas semanas le ayudó con la investigación de la oscuridad.

-Sigo tratando de hallarle sentido alguno a ésto. -dijo KH algo preocupada. -Terminó su estudio sobre las propiedades de la oscuridad. La investigación de los sincorazón. Su teoría y estudio de los corredores de la oscuridad...

-Y ahora está en la misma rama de investigación que aquél viejo. Pronto no tardará en investigar sobre el corazón del mundo.

KH apretó los puños, bajando su vista y dejando salir un leve gruñido.

-Pronto va a estudiar acerca del corazón de todos los mundos...al ritmo al que va.

Ambas seguían viendo a Liuxus, el cuál seguía venciendo a las simulaciones sin problema alguno. Bien ellas podían recordar como antes, él solo era un chico regular. Fue hace un año, cuando él apenas se unía a la Organización Endless.

Liuxus, que caminaba con su capucha puesta, caminaba a través de unas calles desoladas y con pequeñas dunas de arena. Una pequeña ciudad abandonada, cuya mayoría había sido devorada por el desierto. En el mundo de Los Páramos Abandonados, se ubicaba una ciudad denominad: La Ciudad del Génesis.  
Caminando casi sin vida y sin un rumbo específico, Liuxus siguió por las calles abandonadas, llegando hasta el centro de la ciudad: una torre enorme con una especie de rejilla alrededor de los primeros pisos inferiores, la cuál se elevaba hasta el piso número diez, terminando en elevaciones asimétricas. A pesar de que era el único edificio abierto, Liuxus se dirigía hacia éste por el hecho de ser el que sobresalía de los demás. Edificios en ruinas, con ventanas rotas, sucias por las tormentas de arena. Pero a diferencia de los demás, destacaba un solo edificio. Aquél edificio laminado de blanco con la rejilla dorada, era una invitación segura. O alguien estaba esperándole, o era una trampa.

-¿Cómo sé que esto es una trampa? -se dijo a si mismo, mientras veía hacia ése edificio.

Se adentró en éste mismo, logrando ver que la estructura interior estaba adornada por muebles modernos, hologramas dorados, azules, verdes y magentas. La recepción estaba amueblada con sofás blancos y mesas de vidrio oscuro que por sus formas delicadas, parecían desafiar a la gravedad. Desde ésta misma, podía ver hacia arriba, y ver los puentes entre oficinas suspendidas en el aire y entre las oficinas ubicadas en cada una de las paredes, más allá de los balcones que dejaban ver desde arriba hacia abajo.

-Es más grande de lo que crees. -dijo una voz masculina.

Al girarse rápidamente sobre sus talones, vio detrás de él a un sujeto alto, de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Liuxus de manera desconfiada, viendo con cuidado que las ropas negras que él poseía eran similares a las suyas.

-Que te lo diga ella. -dijo sonriente, mirando hacia arriba.

Tan rápido como pudo, trató de fijarse en quien se encontraba ahí, alcanzando a ver solo una silueta de cabellera enmarañada.  
Con un par de palmadas al hombro, Liuxus siguió a aquél hombre hasta un elevador que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, detrás de la recepción. Éste mismo los elevó hasta el segundo piso, abriendo sus puertas a Liuxus, mientras que él salía con desconfianza a éste nuevo entorno.

-Busca las escaleras de cada piso. Te llevarán a la planta superior. Sigue así hasta el piso número trece, y toma el ascensor hasta el piso nombrado como "F40".

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejando a Liuxus desconectado de todo probable contacto con ése supuesto personaje extraño.  
Sin ninguna otra cosa en mente que hacer, se dedicó a caminar por cada uno de los pisos y sus oficinas, buscando las escaleras para poder seguir avanzando.

-¿Por que avanzar? -se preguntaba a si mismo varias veces, mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de mármol blanco.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la escalinata metálica y laminada de blanco. Paso a paso, comenzó a subir la escalera hacia el tercer piso.

-Solo faltan diez. -se dijo con algo de ironía, dándose cuenta que las escaleras estaban ubicadas en el mismo sitio: cosa que le facilitaría su ascenso...

-SUFICIENTE. -gritó KH, mientras que Dyxen despertaba del trance en el que había caído.

El escenario se veía completamente deshecho, además de que las paredes tenían rasgaduras y marcas de espadas.

-Liuxus, para la siguiente deberás de controlarte. Y bien lo sabes. -dijo KH cruzada de brazos, mientras que Liuxus solo se dedicaba a guardar su llave espada.

KH, aún de brazos cruzados, se retiró de la sala de observación, mientras que Dyxen aún miraba a Liuxus, preocupada por cualquier cambio que le hubiese ocurrido. Liuxus, por otro lado, se encontraba tranquilo. Regresaba con la túnica de la organización en su brazo, mientras que Dyxen aún le esperaba en el elevador.  
Dentro, pulsando el único botón en la consola, el elevador se elevó a su velocidad normal mientras que Dyxen y Liuxus estaban en un silencio incómodo. Sin poder hablarse ni verse directamente, Dyxen solo miraba al piso, a las puertas cerradas del ascensor, a las paredes. Pero no se atrevía a verle el rostro a Liuxus, quien solo tenía su mirada al frente, sin distracciones, y sin intenciones.  
Ambos siguieron en éste silencio por un minuto, hasta que Dyxen se dignó a romper el hielo.

-Oye. -le dijo muy apenas, mientras que un fuerte sonido y el carismático sonido de una campanilla indicaban que habían llegado a la recepción. Liuxus solo miró a Dyxen con un rostro serio, mientras que buscaba en su gabardina sus nuevas gafas.

-¿Si? -dijo sin un tono en especial, con seriedad y sin emoción.

-No es nada. Solo espero que tengas un viaje seguro a Bastión Hueco.

Poniéndose el nuevo par de gafas cuadradas y de marco delgado, Liuxus solo asintió una vez y salió del elevador, para subir una pequeña escalinata y llegar al recibidor del castillo.

-Debería darme un baño... -dijo en voz baja a si mismo, mientras notaba como su olor a sudor empezaba a extenderse y ser más fuerte de lo que él creía.

Tan pronto salió de ahí, Dyxen se quedó con una mano en la boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

-¿Dónde está Olexus?


	3. Algún Día

**Capítulo 19: Algún Día**

* * *

Subiendo por las escalinatas exteriores y cruzando algunas salas, logró llegar hasta la recepción de la torre donde él vivía. Haciendo memoria, tuvo un leve recuerdo sobre el arreglo de los baños y las habitaciones. Recordando las puertas ubicadas en aquella torre, tres de éstas daban a las habitaciones de otros miembros, mientras que la puerta marcada con un triángulo eran los baños. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Liuxus entrase a su habitación, agarrara solo un poco de ropa limpia y una toalla, y se desvistiera rápido para ir directamente a las duchas.

Ya dentro, Liuxus se encontraba en un área blanca dividida en la parte izquierda para retretes y en la parte derecha para las duchas, con una bañera amplia al final de la zona de las duchas.  
Algo cansado, dejó su ropa limpia en un cesto en la entrada, dirigiéndose con la toalla en sus manos hacia una de las duchas. Con el agua tibia cayendo en su cabeza y espalda, respiraba profundo y meditaba. Su expresión, probablemente por la comodidad, se suavizaba cada vez más, entrando a un profundo estado de relajación.

-¡Ey compañero! -gritó animosamente un joven que le superaba en estatura, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Liuxus, al notar ése cambio brusco en el ambiente, tornó su expresión a algo de incomodidad y de enojo contra la persona que había pasado y estaba tomando un baño en la ducha que le seguía. Se trataba de aquél chico con quien había peleado antes: el chico de la llave espada contra quien peleó.

-Eh disculpa...¿cuál era tu nombre, de nuevo? -preguntó Liuxus, hablándole al chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la división.

-Olexus. -dijo animosamente, mientras que metía con toda confianza el brazo al cubículo de Liuxus, y tomaba un acondicionador.

-Ah, muy bien. Y dime, ¿que haces tú aquí? -dijo Liuxus entre dientes, mientras sostenía con fuerza el jabón.

-Oh, solo ando congeniando con mis nuevos compañeros. -dijo con una voz alegre, procediendo a cantar a viva voz en su cubículo.

Liuxus procedió a fisgonear en el cubículo vecino, solo para ver como Olexus se bañaba con un traje de buzo puesto.

-¡¿Que rayos es éso?! -gritó Liuxus confuso y enfadado por la ridiculez por parte de su nuevo compañero.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Olexus asustado, girando hacia atrás, para ver solo el rostro de Liuxus confuso y enfadado, a lo cuál reaccionó tapando su entrepierna con ambas manos. -¡No mires!

-¡Traes un traje puesto! ¿Que veré? -dijo Liuxus aún confuso por la manera de ser de Olexus, y por la tontería que hizo.

-Ay, pero si es cierto. -dijo con risas mientras se regresaba a bañar, no sin antes mirar a Liuxus de manera confusa y apuntar hacia abajo. -Emm...estás desnudo.

-¿Oh, en serio? No será porque... -dijo con exceso de sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba a él, dando un último respiro profundo. -¡ASÍ ES COMO SE BAÑA UNA PERSONA NORMAL!

Su única respuesta, fue una risita ligera y despreocupada.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero no hace bien enojarse, así que mejor contrólate. -respondió alegremente, empezando a quitarse el traje de buzo. -Ahora si, no mires.

Confundido y con la mente revuelta por éste sujeto, Liuxus regresó a su cubículo, a seguir con su dicha.

-Hmm, si que tendré un buen rato para divertirme. -dijo Olexus a si mismo, guardándose sus palabras y sus ideas.

Fue hasta que Liuxus terminaba de ducharse cuando vio a Olexus en la misma área donde él había dejado su ropa limpia y sucia, en un pequeño cesto.

-Oh, ¿usas éste tipo de ropa interior? -dijo Olexus, sosteniendo con ambas manos los calzoncillos, para después tirarlos en otro lado, llamándole la atención la gabardina negra. -Sigo preguntando para que usarla. ¡Digo, estamos en pleno desierto y no tenemos por que, y menos dentro de éste lugar!

-Recógelo, por favor. -dijo Liuxus mientras apuntaba hacia la ropa interior que había sido arrojada.

-Sí, sí...mi superior. -balbuceó Olexus con pereza, dedicándose a recoger la prenda intima. -Oh, por cierto... ¿no crees que un top color rojo te quedaría _divino_?

Al voltear a ver a Olexus, notó que la prenda color blanca con tira rojiza había sido sustituida por lencería femenina color olivo con encaje negro. Tronando los huesos de sus dedos a la vez que cerraba su puño derecho, Liuxus escondió la mirada y solo levantó su puño hacia la sección de inodoros y disparó con una flama negra espontánea, haciendo un hueco en la pared y en la enorme ventana de los baños.

-¡Ey, ahora va a hacer frío aquí! -dijo Olexus mientras que con ambas manso se cubría sus brazos.

-¡Devuélvemelo! -habló fuerte e impaciente.

-¿Ah? ¿Devolverte qué? -preguntó, fingiendo demencia.

-¡MI ROPA INTERIOR! ¡¿QUE MÁS?! -gritó enojado, torciendo su rostro en una mueca torcida y caricaturizada: con furia en sus ojos y mostrando algo cercano a una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Espera, ¿no te refieres a lo que traes puesto? -apuntó Olexus hacia Liuxus, mostrando que Liuxus traía puesto exactamente el conjunto de ropa interior que había mencionado Olexus. -¿O te referías a ésto? -con un chasquido, la ropa de Liuxus fue cambiada nuevamente por la ropa que traía antes, durante el entrenamiento. -Aunque prefiero más que utilices éste tipo de ropa. -una vez más, chasqueando los dedos, la ropa de Liuxus cambió por última vez, ahora vistiendo un disfraz de sirvienta.

Aunque Olexus seguía cambiando la ropa de Liuxus una y otra y otra vez, él solo lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de su molestia viviente, tomó el disfraz y la ropa que traía puesta, para posteriormente arrojarla al estanque que estaba al final. Tomó la toalla, la muda de ropa limpia y se retiró de ahí.

-En serio que...no entenderás, jejeje. -decía Olexus mientras que se levantaba. Dando un chasquido leve, y dirigiéndose sonriente al estanque, se sumergió por un rato a meditar sobre sus acciones, mientras notaba como la gabardina de Liuxus y sus calzoncillos blancos y rojo, flotaban en la superficie del agua.

Para cuando Liuxus entró su habitación, usando solo una playera blanca y un bóxer celeste de estrellas amarillas, su mandíbula cayó al suelo. Su habitación había sido re-diseñada por completo: las paredes eran de mármol blanco, con un papel tapiz café claro, de textura aterciopelada. El piso, era del mismo mármol blanco que las esquinas y el techo de la habitación, y de las columnas. Su cama, ahora una cama doble elegante de madera de roble oscuro y de sábanas color beige y azul marino, invitaban a Liuxus a pasar a dormir un buen rato. Sus cambios de ropa, guardados en un ropero enorme; su espacio personal con una división de madera y su tela color crema; y el resto de su habitación: son dos escritorios y computadores y experimentos, un par de libreros, una vitrina elegante con varios artículos a mostrar, y alfombras oscuras de color azul y café, a los pies de la cama, de la entrada, y de la pequeña sala de estar que se ubicaba a mano izquierda, a lo ancho de su departamento.

-¿Te gusta? -habló una voz conocida para Liuxus. Detrás de él, y completamente vestido, Olexus entraba una vez más a escena, con la ropa mojada de Liuxus. -A la próxima, llévate tu ropa sucia, y ponla en su lugar. -dijo mientras aventaba la prenda intima y la gabardina a un cesto de mimbre oscuro, ubicado debajo de la división de pantalla.

A pesar de que una nueva discusión menor explotó, KH y los demás miembros se encontraban en el comedor, hablando al respecto.

-El chico no es de confiar. -dijo Dyxen, acercándose a KH.

-Además de que tiene demasiado poder. -añadió Zulex.

-Descuiden. Éso lo sé. Y sé que no es de confiar para nuestros planes, Dyxen. -habló KH, mientras sorbía un café en una taza oscura.

-Entonces hay que eliminarlo.

-No. Él será de ayuda. -respondió KH, viendo al techo del lugar, como era cambiado poco a poco, al igual que las paredes del lugar: era el mismo estilo de decorado que había en la habitación de Liuxus, a excepción de que el papel tapiz se tornaba color arena, los tronos ahora poseían una tira de éste tipo de tela adornando el asiento, y a lo largo de la sala una decoración oscura similar a una alfombra: se extendía desde una entrada a la otra, pasando por el comedor, y "cortando" la mesa de manera horizontal. -Ya cambió el entorno. Y creo que le servirá a Liuxus tener un amigo de su edad.

Los dos compañeros solo se miraron los unos a los otros, para luego agachar sus cabezas, dándose cuenta de el grado de verdad que decía su líder.

-Pero si quiero que lo traigan ante mí. Que si será parte de la organización, tendrá que acatar las normas.

Con ésta orden, tanto Dyxen como Zulex se levantaron de sus tronos, para hacer una pequeña reverencia, y desaparecer del lugar.


	4. Firaza

**Capítulo 20: Firaza**

* * *

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! -gritaba Olexus, sentado en un trono alejado de todos los demás.

-Lo que oíste. A cada uno le diseñarás un cuarto a sus propios gustos, y te encargarás de la limpieza. -dijo Dyxen, mientras apagaba una tabla electrónica, donde tenía escritas las ordenes emitidas por KH, quien estaba relajada, comiendo un trozo de pizza.

-¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! -gritó Olexus, mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente, liberando ascuas de fuego.

-Que molestia. -dijo Liuxus mientras giraba sus ojos hacia KH, la cuál emitió una orden antes hacia él. Específicamente: la de aún no salir del castillo, y cuidar del sujeto nuevo.

-Umm...KH. Tengo una sencilla pregunta. -dijo Zulex, mienras miraba a Olexus.

-Pues si es sencilla, la respondo. -habló altaneramente.

-¿Por qué él muchacho es el número "IX" y no "VIII"?

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras que KH tiraba la pizza a un lado y brincaba sobre el largo comedor.

-Porque nuestro miembro número "VIII" se hizo presente cuando TÚ todavía no llegabas. -dijo KH con ambas manos en la cintura. -Así que Liuxus, encárgate del novato.

-¡¿Qué?! -respondió sorprendido y confundido.

-Tu lo cuidarás. Digo: estás muy apegado a él, y eso es bueno.

-¡No pienso cuidar de ésta bola de inconsciencia! -gritó Liuxus enfadado, mientras que KH solo respondía con una mirada sobre el hombro, junto a una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno niños, cuídense! ¡Y denle de comer al gato! ¡No hagan fiestas! -se despedía KH de Liuxus y de Olexus, mientras que era acompañada por Zulex y Dyxen, los tres dirigiéndose a un portal abierto.

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO! -gritó Liuxus, cuando los tres pisaron el portal, desvaneciéndose en los típicos números amarillentos.

Para ambos, fue una molestia tener que lidiar el uno contra el otro. Olexus se dedicó en la mayoría de su tiempo a seguir "remodelando" el palacio, mientras que Liuxus solo se la pasaba vigilando sus movimientos. Pero para mal, fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos ya no pudieran soportarse. Olexus se encontraba remodelando el comedor, mientras que Liuxus seguía practicando movimientos con su llave espada.

-Oye. ¡Ey! -gritó Olexus, a señal de que Liuxus lo ignoraba, pero fue hasta que tomó uno de los platos del comedor y lo lanzó contra el suelo. El sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose distrajo a Liuxus, mirando hacia Olexus.

-¿Que quieres? -contestó enfadado.

-¿De dónde aprendiste a manejar así la llave espada? -preguntó curioso Olexus, a la vez de que preparaba su siguiente broma.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es solo que...quería verla en uso una vez más.

Liuxus no terminaba de convencerse por lo que Olexus buscaba hacer. Pero algo en su interior lo alentaba a saber que era lo que quería hacer. En éste caso: solo era para cambiar las cosas. Dejar el aburrimiento de lado. Cambiar la rutina.

-Bueno, prepárate. Aquí voy.

Corriendo hasta el otro lado de la sala, Liuxus comenzó una serie de tajadas, estocadas y reveses a alta velocidad. La combinación de ataques, el sonido de las botas, el movimiento de su cuerpo: igual que dar una danza en perfecta sincronía. Sin errores. Sin fallos. Fue para el final cuando Liuxus escaló por una de las paredes, para luego dar un gran salto y terminar cayendo encima del comedor, rompiendo la mesa por la mitad con enorme fuerza. Como recompensa, Olexus daba unos silbidos y aplausos en señal de alegría.

-¡Éso estuvo increíble! -gritó emocionado, mientras que una sonrisa se le empezaba a dibujar en el rostro.

-Eh...bueno, éso creo. -dijo Liuxus algo apenado, mientras veía que Olexus se aguantaba la risa. -Sí, rompí el comedor. KH estará furiosa por ésto...

-No lo digo por éso. -pudo lograr decir, mientras seguía aguantando la risa y veía a Liuxus.

Notando que la risa no era de él ni con él, sino hacia él, vio sus piernas para lograr darse cuenta de los cambios hechos por Olexus: vestía un disfraz de sirvienta, aunque en ésta ocasión si usaba su ropa interior. Olexus soltó la carcajada fuertemente y sonoro, mientras que Liuxus solo preparaba un puñetazo al rostro de su compañero.

-¡Sabes, me encantó que andabas peleando y que se levanta la falda y tu sin ninguna vergüenza sigues atacando...! ¡DIOS, te viste como toda una m-

Pero el golpe aterrizó no en su mentón, sino en el cráneo, llevándolo bajo tierra varios niveles, hasta alcanzar la zona de observación y de entrenamiento. Con una flama negra ardiendo en su mano derecha, se disponía a dar una serie de ataques a Olexus, hasta forzarlo a que le regresara su ropa, y sobretodo cuando se disculpara.

-¡Más te vale salir de donde quiera que estés, gorila! -gritó Liuxus corriendo por las instalaciones, buscando señales de su compañero.

Ni en la sala de simulaciones, ni en las demás cámaras ni en los almacenes. El único lugar que quedaba era en el nuevo laboratorio de investigación: justo donde todas las investigaciones sobre la oscuridad y el equipo obtenido por la organización rival, había sido movido. Poco a poco avanzaba hacia ése lugar, pensando en las posibilidades que ocurrirían con Olexus ahí. Ni la oscuridad cristalizada, ni la biblioteca...algo más le importaba a Liuxus. Fue que cuando tenía la puerta frente a él que recordó la investigación que le provocó lo que era él ahora mismo: el proyecto de armadura.  
Al entrar, pudo ver que Olexus se había puesto encima de su gabardina el último modelo de armadura creada para la Organización Endless: El brazo izquierdo y una pechera metálica, de un profundo color café y oscuro: como el óxido y tierra en una armadura antigua.

-Vaya, ésto me queda bien. -dijo Olexus, moviendo su brazo con facilidad, pero notándose fácilmente que la armadura era para alguien de talla más chica.

-Olexus. Te ordeno que te la quites. -ordenó Liuxus con cautela y temor, mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-¡Tú eres mi sirvienta, así que no me ordenes! Mejor, hazme un sandwich. O un filete, como tú quieras. -dijo haciendo una pose omnipotente, ignorando por completo a su compañero.

-He ordenado que te lo quites en éste instante, o yo te lo quitaré. -dijo con cautela y enojo, notando que aún sin haber activado la armadura, Olexus ya estaba fuera de control, al comenzar a reír eufórico.

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME! -lanzó un grito más, acercándose a Liuxus con tremenda rapidez y dejando un sendero de fuego detrás de él. En un parpadear, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó por el hoyo antes hecho por Liuxus, ahora agrandado por Olexus.

La flamas comenzaron a envolverlo, mientras que seguía atacando a Liuxus. Él, notando ésto, saltó de la torre hacia el desierto, esperando que hubieran menos daños de ésta forma y que Olexus le persiguiera. A pesar de que el plan iba a ser ejecutado de ésa forma, Olexus lo tomó por un tobillo y lo lanzó por una de las ventanas, haciendo que cayera justo frente a la entrada del palacio. Con el vestido roto y achicharrado de varias partes, Liuxus optó pro quitarse la parte de arriba del vestido, mientras invocaba su llave espada.

-¿Que tal si...avivamos las cosas? ¿Eh?

Con una sonrisa descarada, Olexus puso su mano en la hombrera, activando la armadura inmediatamente. Una armadura de aquél color característico que llevaba en el brazo se apareció en todo su cuerpo, además de un casco con pinchos torcidos hacia atrás, simulando ser flamas. Las manos del noveno miembro temblaron, y al mismo tiempo invocó la enorme espada en llamas que sostuvo en aquella pelea, y la extraña llave espada. A pesar de la enorme presentación de poder mostrada por Olexus, fue cuando Liuxus notó que habían flamas saliendo por las aberturas de ésta misma: las cuales Olexus no les daba importancia. Pero a diferencia, su compañero sabía que ocurría: él se estaba volviendo una bomba de tiempo. Y no tardaría mucho en estallar.


	5. Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes

**Capítulo 21: Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes**

* * *

-¡FIRAGA! -gritó Olexus con una voz profunda y resonante.

De su brazo, el cuál estaba envuelto en flamas, salió una enorme bola de fuego a alta velocidad, la cuál pudo ser esquivada apenas por poco. Liuxus solo trataba de acercarse a Olexus, esquivando sus ataques y usando su llave espada para poder reflejar los ataques que le fueran posibles.

-¡Quítate ésa armadura! -gritó Liuxus, corriendo hacia él. Olexus solo abanicó con su espada flameante, creando un torbellino de fuego y lanzando por los aires a Liuxus.

Cayendo al suelo con fuerza, Liuxus apenas pudo dejar salir un grito, mientras que Olexus se acercaba lentamente.

-Entonces te encanta el fuego... -murmuró Liuxus, mientras que se levantaba rápidamente. Con un estallido de energía oscura, seguido de flamas negras, su característico traje de Forma Fusión Oscuridad se hizo presente, mientras que las heridas sanaban completamente.

Con fuerzas descomunales, ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro, chocando en el aire. La llave espada de Liuxus, la llave espada y la espada de Olexus, comenzaban a emanar energías de cada uno. Poco tomó para que se empezaran a mezclar en una espiral de energía negra, violeta, roja y amarillenta, la cuál tan pronto dejaba salir una ligera cantidad de energía en forma de rayo y alcanzara a algo, lo transformaba en un cristal. Algunos en forma de prisma, otros en forma cúbica, y otros más en forma de pilares, terminando en puntas irregulares.

-Cómete ésto. -dijo Liuxus, mientras a quemarropa y al rostro, le lanzaba una Firaga Oscura. La explosión lastimó a Olexus, reventando su casco y revelando su rostro: líneas rojas se dibujaban en el contorno de la cara, mientras que sus ojos de veían rojizos y amarillentos: como una fiera flama encendida.

-¡¿Quieres ésta armadura?! -gritaba Olexus con confianza, arrogancia y prepotente. Después, tomó la hombrera derecha de la armadura, arrancándola y lanzando el trozo de metal en llamas contra Liuxus. En menos de un segundo, ésta estalló igual que una granada, atontando a Liuxus por unos instantes. Con un impulso impresionante, Olexus llegó a Liuxus, comenzando a dar diestra y siniestra de ataques y tajadas con ambas espadas: lanzando ambas y regresando como búmerangs.  
Terminando con ésto, Olexus comenzó a caminar hacia Liuxus, el cuál ahora se encontraba en el suelo, debilitado y a punto de colapsar. -Es mejor terminar. -habló sonriente, mientras comenzaba a ser envuelto por flamas, preparándose para estallar en llamas.

-¡Waterja! -gritó una voz masculina, mientras que en alrededor de Liuxus y de Olexus, estalló un pilar de agua helada que se elevó varios metros sobre el suelo, y desapareció.

Liuxus, impactado por éste movimiento desconocido, pero sin desaprovechar oportunidades, lanzó una leve esfera de energía, haciendo que ésta se metiera entre las ranuras de la armadura. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraban KH, Dyxen y Zulex, siendo acompañados por otro chico vistiendo una capucha oscura: de cabello negro y peinado formalmente, con lentes de aumento similares a los que tenía Liuxus, portando una guitarra de color azul, con tres turquesas incrustadas entre el mástil de la guitarra y el inicio de la "caja", la cuál tenía en la parte baja una cuchilla: era sin lugar a dudas un hacha, y una guitarra.  
Acomodándose el cabello por un momento, el sujeto miró confiado hacia Olexus, mientras se ponía en posición para dar otro acorde.

-¡TE DESPEDAZARÉ! -gritó Olexus en furia, preparándose para estallar y para impulsarse hasta su nuevo contrincante. Pero con tan solo cerrar y apretar su puño, Liuxus hizo estallar la esfera de energía, haciendo que las demás placas de la armadura estallaran instantáneamente.

Para él, su victoria había llegado. Lentamente se levantaba, mientras que se disipaba la nube de polvo que se había levantado por aquellas explosiones.  
Para sorpresa de todos, Olexus seguía de píe. Aunque usando un característico bóxer rojizo y achicharrado con patrones e flamas, y con parte del peto y la hombrera izquierda sin destruir. Volteando a ver a Liuxus con una sonrisa maníaca, pudo notar que las líneas rojas que había visto eran similares a fisuras. Fisuras que se dibujaban por todo lo visible de su cuerpo, pero las cuáles se concentraban más en las placas restantes de la armadura: no solo marcas rojizas, sino moradas y azules. Similares a moretones.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO! -gritó enfurecido, seguido de una risa maníaca.

Pronto, Olexus invocó su llave espada y salió al ataque. Era una velocidad increíble, y casi imperceptible.  
Pero lo que no esperaba Liuxus, lo que menos esperaba, era que a unos centímetros de tener la hoja de la llave espada cerca, el tiempo se detuviera.

-¡Stopza! -gritó cierta voz desconocida, haciendo aparición un rostro nuevo. O mejor dicho: una figura nueva.

A pocos metros, un joven de capucha blanca se descubrió el rostro, solo para mostrar que poseía una máscara con un extraño símbolo morado y negro, parecido a un corazón con alas demoníacas.

-¡Tú eres...! -gritó a si mismo, preparando la llave espada.

El joven respondió solo levantando su brazo y apuntando hacia Liuxus. De pronto, la realidad a su alrededor fue cambiada por un escenario familiar: aquella ciudad, aquella plaza donde solían haber prácticas, y donde siempre dos chicos practicaban duelos de espadas.

-¡Ja, eres mío! -gritó uno de lo niños, mientras que corría hacia su enemigo, el cuál estaba debilitado.

Para su sorpresa, e otro chico se levantó, alzo su espada, y con un impulso normal, giró y esquivó a su compañero, para terminar de darle una tajada ascendente por la espalda.  
Pronto sintió como algo dentro de él despertaba. No solo un recuerdo, sino algo más. Una sensación que ya conocía desde hace varios años. O éso sentía él.

-¡Forma Fusión! ¡Crítico!

En un estallido de energía escarlata, fue vestido con su uniforme con un cambio de color rojo vino y de detalles dorados.  
Para su suerte, el tiempo seguía detenido, pero el sujeto de capucha blanca ya se había marchado.  
Preocupado por aquella aparición, pero también preocupado por Olexus, comenzó a ejecutar una serie de ataques. Ataques rápidos y certeros, justo como lo había mostrado antes: una danza de espadas. Una tajada vertical, otras dos a diestra y siniestra, una tajada vertical seguido de un giro y de otra tajada vertical, terminando con un último giro y diez estocadas a la armadura.

-¡Es tu fin! -gritó seguro de si mismo, levantando su espada en el aire. Y con un impulso final, se dirigió hacia Olexus: el cuál ya empezaba a moverse en tiempo real, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría. -¡No será así! -exclamó Liuxus, dando un giro para evitar el ataque de Olexus, y dando una tajada ascendente certera y final a la hombrera.

Ambos contrincantes se quedaron congelados por cerca de cinco segundos, preguntándose que era lo que había ocurrido. Pronto, cayó Olexus al suelo de manera inconsciente, mientras que Liuxus se levantaba y sus ropas volvían a la normalidad.  
Preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, Liuxus no dejaba de ver a Olexus, mientras pensaba en el sujeto de blanco. ¿Para qué ayudarlo?  
Además de que veía en dirección a KH y compañía, la cual se acercaba al lugar de la lucha junto con un nuevo compañero.

Compañeros nuevos...  
Siempre habían compañeros nuevos. Lo es ahora. Y en cierta forma, lo fue hace un año.


	6. Una Cadena Irrompible

**Capítulo 22: Una Cadena Irrompible**

* * *

Paredes blancas y laminadas. Luces naranjas y doradas, predominando sobre los hologramas verdes, azules y magentas.  
El elevador que llevaba a la planta más alta de aquél edificio estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, mientras que Liuxus aún estaba jadeando de cansancio y esfuerzo en encontrar éste elevador. Una tarea que le llevó cuatro horas sin descanso.  
Fueron muchos los pensamientos de Liuxus en su cabeza, esperando tener una idea de que podría ocurrir, pero ninguna era clara para él.  
Finalmente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron hasta que el holograma encima de la puerta indicó en vez de números una letra: "X".  
Un laminado negro cubría toda la sala que se abría ante sus ojos. En su centro, con lo que parecía una cúpula encima de ellos, había una mesa negra. La mesa hecha de un material similar al de las paredes era en forma de un anillo, con un total de diez asientos de aspecto moderno: hechos del mismo laminado negro.

-Oh. Parece que ya llegó. -dijo una voz femenina, la cuál se levantaba, seguida de otras siete personas.

Todas las personas miraban a Liuxus, el cuál seguía confundido por los acontecimientos.

-¡Bienvenido, número IV! -habló con emoción una voz familiar.

Tan pronto se descubrió la capucha, resultó ser aquél hombre de cabello rubio que vio hace unas horas.

-¡Alexander! -gritó otra chica distinta, ésta siendo de tamaño inferior a los de los demás. -¡No deberías quitarte la capucha!

-Está todo bien. Míralo. -dijo Alexander, apuntando hacia Liuxus, el cuál seguía perplejo.

-Bien...bien. Todos, retiren su capucha. -ordenó, haciendo que todos se quitaran la capucha que ocultaba sus rostros. Para Liuxus, todos eran rostros desconocidos. Para los conocidos siete era exactamente lo contrario.

Con cautela, él se acercaba a uno de los asientos de la mesa, mirando como en cada respaldo había un número romano. Notando que los dos asientos continuos tenían los números "IX" y "X". El único asiento libre, era el asiento número "IV". Con cautela y velocidad, se propuso a tomar asiento, a lo que los demás se sentaron de igual manera. Todos veían a Liuxus con algo de ánimos, a excepción de los chicos que tenía al otro extremo de la mesa, a su mano izquierda: una chica de cabello negro y rizado, y un chico de cabello oscuro y de lunar en la mejilla. Mientras, al chico a su derecha, miraba todo con total aburrimiento sin que hacer.

-¡Buenas noticias, amigos míos! -gritó su líder, KH. -¡Liuxus ha vuelto a nosotros, y a éste paso, comenzaremos el estudio de la obscuridad! ¡Y lograremos nuestro objetivo!

-E-espera... ¿qué? -dijo Liuxus con sorpresa y miedo, sin idea de que ocurría.

-Espera KH. Él no sabe. -dijo Dyxen, levantándose de su asiento, comenzando a dar la perfecta explicación. -Verás Liuxus: Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando tu llegada a nuestro cuartel. Y a lo que Alexander ya nos ha descrito, es probable que sufras de un caso de amnesia aguda. Tú sabes: olvidar todo lo que sabías, hasta cierto punto. -dijo Dyxen mientras daba una sonrisa que cualquier intelectual daría a un ser inferior. -Por lo cuál, nos gustaría que te presentaras lo mejor posible. Háblanos de todo lo que recuerdes.

El silencio llenó la sala, mientras que Liuxus trataba de hacer memoria. Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, tratando de hacer memoria, para luego comenzar a hablar tranquilamente.

-Todo lo que recuerdo es...que mi nombre es Liuxus.

KH dio una ligera sonrisa notoria solo por sus compatriotas, regresando al rostro serio y despreocupado un par de segundos después.

-Pues entonces te daremos una pequeña lección de historia. Te haremos recordar quien eres tú en realidad. -dijo al final con un tono más ligero, extendiendo su mano en señal de una invitación.

Una ligera palmada en el hombro hizo que Liuxus despertara del pequeño trance. Parpadeando rápidamente, notó que se encontraba de vuelta en Jardín Radiante: aquél mundo al cuál había sido enviado junto con Zulex.

-¡Oye! ¿Que no ves que Dexerer te ganó? -dijo Zulex, apuntando hacia un punto arriba, a lo lejos.

En una plaza extensa, el chico que antes había visto en su pelea contra Olexus, había derrotado a un Bégimo oscuro con un potente géiser saliendo del suelo.  
Después, la oscuridad formando al Bégimo se empezó a concentrar en la esfera que Dexerer tenía en su mano: un contenedor para poder convertirlo en Escencia Oscura.

-Bueno, aquí tienes. -dijo Dexerer, jugueteando con la gema oscura y entregándosela a Liuxus en la mano.

-Hemos controlado la población de sincorazones. Y más aún: es la tercera esencia oscura que recolectamos. -dijo Zulex, mirando a Liuxus y a la esencia. -¿Para qué la piensas usar?

-Estuve notando que tanto mi Forma Fusión de Oscuridad, como el descontrol de Olexus con la armadura, estuvieron relacionados. O mejor dicho: andan relacionados muy estrechamente.

Liuxus tomó la gema con fuerza y la guardó en una bolsa de la gabardina, mientras que no le quitaba la mirada hasta que finalmente se sacaba a mano del bolsillo. Su mirada era distante, pero al igual que su mirada, su esencia misma era distante. Como si su cuerpo estuviese aquí, pero él se encontrase a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Eh...bueno. Volvemos al palacio. -dijo Zulex a Liuxus, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban y se dirigían a un portal cercano, instantáneamente desapareciendo entre cuadros y números amarillos.

-¡E-ey! ¡No me dejarán aquí! -exclamó Liuxus, entrando al portal.

Fue una transición corta de escenarios para poder llegar al palacio, donde todos los miembros, a excepción de Olexus, se encontraban. El nuevo comedor, en forma de anillo, era algo sutil y conveniente para KH, mientras que en el centro se ubicaba una especie de adorno con el símbolo de la organización.

-¡Me ENCANTA el nuevo comedor! -habló KH con emoción y fuerza, mientras comía otro trozo de pizza.

-Y otro monstruo neutralizado. -dijo Dyxen mientras cruzaba los brazos y se relajaba en su trono. -Sin duda, has avanzado mucho. En una semana lograste acabar tus investigaciones, hacer nuevas y también terminarlas...

-Dyxen. -habló KH fuertemente, haciendo que guardara silencio. Liuxus se vio confundido, mientras que KH miraba a Liuxus de nuevo. -Puedes retirarte Liuxus. Luego hablaremos de tus estudios.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, mientras que todos excepto Liuxus seguían cenando. Excepto para Dyxen y KH, las cuales estaban en silencio y sin comer, mirando solo hacia la mesa en completa ley del hielo. Pero fue poco el tiempo necesario para que el hielo se rompiera, y KH lanzara las primeras palabras.

-No debes de presionarlo con éso, y tu lo sabes.

-¿Por qué motivo? -dijo Dyxen mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo frito.

-¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que hace un año? ¿Y en éste: nuestro único bastión? -Todos en la sala callaron, mientras que KH se levantaba y se retiraba de la mesa, con su apetito arruinado. -Hay cosas que no deben de repetirse. -dijo KH mientras se preparaba para salir.

-Pero de hecho lo estás repitiendo. -respondió Dyxen con certeza, mientras KH se acercaba a la escalinata.

-Es verdad. -dijo resignada, girando sobre sus talones a ver a Dyxen.

-Pero dejaré de hacer ésto hasta que ya solo nos quede una línea por escribir.

La líder se retiró del lugar. Cinco minutos después, el resto de los miembros le siguieron el camino, para quedarse Dyxen en soledad.

-Nunca fuiste buena escribiendo... -comentó a si misma en voz baja, mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho.


	7. Marioneta Maestra

**Capítulo 23: Marioneta Maestra**

* * *

-Irónico. Ése par se han convertido en la llave. -dijo KH a Dyxen, mientras que veían a través de una pantalla como peleaban Olexus y Dexerer en el simulador.

Ambos sujetos, peleando contra si mismos y contra simulaciones, destacaban en sus habilidades de fuego y agua respectivamente. El truco era vencer al oponente no solo en pelea, sino también en número de simulaciones vencidas.

-¿Y que hará con Liuxus, maestra? -dijo Dyxen, mientras la veía con algo de duda y de miedo.

-Su misión está trazada. Él tiene que dominar el uso de la llave espada. No necesitamos a un maestro...solo a un portador digno.

KH empezó a retirarse de la sala de simulaciones, dejando a Dyxen ser la juez del enfrentamiento.  
Poco después, KH se encontraba ya en la habitación de Liuxus. Notaba como aún con las nuevas decoraciones del castillo y de su habitación, el cuarto seguía en orden. No notaba una diferencia entre la habitación anterior que estaba en blanco, y la nueva habitación. No había nada de diferencia en los objetos, ni en el orden de los muebles.

-Tiene un buen corazón...para ser un cabezota. -dijo KH, sonriendo gentilmente.

Poco tardó en notar una diferencia. Algo que destacaba ligeramente.  
En el escritorio donde normalmente Liuxus ponía sus reportes sobre las misiones y sus datos de investigaciones, se encontraban hojas de papel dispersas por el escritorio y encajadas con tachuelas a un corcho enmarcado. Los dibujos eran para ella, algo interesante: dibujos de paisajes sobre una ciudad en un amanecer, una ciudad en la oscuridad, dibujos sobre su llave espada, sobre una torre blanca con una extraña cosa dorada y anaranjada rodeándola. Además, dos dibujos que estaban sobrepuestos por encima del resto: el dibujo de un niño sin rostro, y el dibujo de alguien de capucha blanca.

-Tienes...una buena capacidad para dibujar. Solo te falta práctica. -dijo KH, notando que detrás de ella, en la entrada de la habitación, se encontraba Liuxus de brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta abierta.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta? Yo no entro a tu cuarto sin tu permiso. -dijo Liuxus, acercándose al escritorio, viendo hacia los dibujos.

-Entonces si recuerdas lo de hace un año. -dijo KH, mirando hacia el dibujo de la torre blanca, y notando cómo debajo de éste había un dibujo más.

-Si. Y a él también.

Cuando descubrió el dibujo, se fijó que se trataba de Alexander. La misma cabellera rubia y los mismos ojos azules.

-Entonces recordarás también lo ocurrido en aquél lugar...

-No del todo. O al menos, no aún. -respondió Liuxus. -Los recuerdos vuelven fragmentados...

-Al menos sabes lo que ocurrió poco antes de que iniciaras tus misiones aquí en el palacio. Si no fuera así, no serías quien eres ahora.

Liuxus dio una ligera sonrisa, mientras que de un armario cercano sacaba lo que parecía ser un maniquí de tamaño natural.

-¿Es ése tu proyecto? -dijo KH con algo de desconfianza al ver un objeto así.

-Si. Y mira ésto.

Con un movimiento rápido, lanzó al aire el maniquí. Lanzando lo que parecía ser una esfera dorada y rojiza, el cuerpo de Liuxus cayó al suelo.

-¡Liuxus! ¡¿Que rayos has...?!

-Acá arriba. -respondió la misma voz.

Liuxus cayó del aire al suelo. KH, mostrando sorpresa y algo de temor, notó que donde estaba antes Liuxus, se encontraba el maniquí que supestamente había arrojado al aire.

-¿Que rayos es éste poder? -dijo KH, extrañada por lo que había visto.

-Lo llamo "Marioneta Maestra". Por lo que pude llegar a desarrollar, puedo intercambiar lugares con un títere, o controlarlos.

Liuxus terminó la frase, sacando otras marionetas de la mitad de tamaño que el maniquí, formando una media luna.

-¿Y para que serviría éso?

-Cómo un escudo, probablemente...digo, si tuvieran armas, sería útil.

KH lanzó un bufido, mientras que miraba a otro lado.

-Que ironía...

-¿Disculpa? -habló algo extrañado por ésa frase. KH, notando el error que había cometido, cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-Es algo que sabrás a su tiempo. Así que sigue desarrollando habilidades...que tenemos un enemigo al cuál vencer.

Con ésto, KH apuntó al dibujo del encapuchado blanco, mientras lo veía con algo de culpa.

-No. Ése no. - dijo Liuxus, arrancando el dibujo. Debajo del dibujo del encapuchado, se encontraba el dibujo de cuerpo completo de otra capucha blanca, excepto que llevaba en sus mangas los característicos detalles dorados en forma de "X". -Ése si es.

El silencio se quedó presente en la habitación por unos segundos. Pero fue más que suficiente para que el ambiente se volviera tenso, y como una fuerza invisible, forzara a KH a salir de la habitación. Fue un ligero pitido de naturaleza electrónica que atrajo la atención de Liuxus.

-Tu dispositivo de control oscuro funciona a la perfección con la armadura. Olexus no volvió a perder el control. Y ambos, Olexus y Dexerer, tienen un control perfecto de la Forma Oscura.

KH volteó a ver a Liuxus con la confianza volviendo a ella, mientras preparaba su siguiente misión.

-Irás a Jardín Radiante. Hay alguien a quien quiero que veas ahí y le entregues ésto.

Dejando en sus manos, KH dio lo que parecía ser una unidad de almacenamiento chica, y se lo entregó a Liuxus.

-Y después,te pondrás en marcha a eliminar varios sincorazón en Agrabah.

-Espera, no me dijiste a quien debo de entregarle ésto.

-Bueno. Es obvio, si lo piensas un poco. No es como si tú solo te hubieras enseñado a diseñar dispositivos y armas.

Su pensar vagó por un instante hasta que, como una repentina explosión en un lugar desolado, la idea le llegó a la mente.  
No fue mucho el tiempo que tardó en salir del palacio y dirigirse hacia Jardín Radiante. El lugar seguía en su fase de reconstrucción, notorio por el castillo en ruinas.

-No fue hace mucho que me encontraba ahí... -dijo Liuxus, recordando como había sido secuestrado por la Organización XIII en aquél instante. -Será mejor moverme.

Recorriendo escaleras abajo, llegó al distrito comercial: justo donde había peleado contra el Bégimo junto a Zulex y a Dexerer. Siguiendo más delante y bajando una larga escalinata, llegó a una zona residencial de la ciudad, pasando por un par de callejones hasta llegar a la casa de Merlín. Justo cuando se acercaba a abrir la puerta, dos figuras salieron de la casa.

-¡Aerith! ¡Leon! -gritó Liuxus sorprendido por casi arrollarlos en su carrera hacia la casa.

-Alguien tiene prisa. -dijo Leon con su típica voz profunda, y mostrando un ligero mal humor.

-Disculpen, pero ¿se encuentra Cid?

Como respuesta, ambos se hicieron a un lado, Leon haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, como si le diera el pase a la casa. Dentro, Cid se encontraba tecleando a toda velocidad y con furia los distintos comandos en la computadora.

-Ey, Cid. Cuánto tiempo sin ver-

-¡Ey, que ando ocupado niño! ¡Vete a jugar a otro lado! -dijo Cid con furia, mientras que seguía tecleando.

-¿A quién le dices niño, anciano? -dijo con un tono irritante, haciendo que Cid volteara a ver a Liuxus.

-Ah vaya. Si eres tú. Tu voz casi no cambia, y ahora parece que ya creciste.

-¿Es ésa una disculpa? Porque no lo parece. -dijo Liuxus con una risa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Un cumplido. Ahora, ¿podrías darme por favor lo que pedí?

Liuxus le dio a Cid el pequeño rectángulo oscuro, y se sumió directamente a la computadora una vez más.

-"Gracias". Sí, de nada. -dijo Liuxus a si mismo, notando que Leon ahora se retiraba de la casa de Merlín.

-¿Y él a donde se dirige?

-Al castillo. Probablemente al postigo.

Tan pronto Aerith terminó la frase, Liuxus salió corriendo detrás de Leon, esperando alcanzarlo. Mala suerte: parecía ya una carrera, porque no se encontraba a la vista.  
Se empeño en correr por las calles hacia el patio interior, de ahí seguir por las obras de construcción hasta que finalmente logró llegar a la entrada del castillo. Un enorme balcón bloqueado por rocas, y el único camino disponible era por medio de una entrada pequeña posterior.  
Pero fue Leon lo que le atrajo ahí. Él, con su sable pistola listo, apuntó hacia Liuxus.

-¿Crees poder ganar ésta vez? -dijo con una voz confiada.

-Eres predecible a la hora de pelear. -respondió Liuxus, sacando su llave espada y preparándose para pelear.


	8. Rastro

**Capítulo 24: Rastro**

* * *

Tres figuras blancas se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de la Organización Weiß. Arthe, el conocido líder, y dos capuchas blancas: uno de flamas verdes fluorescentes, y otra figura de plumaje rosa fuerte.

-Lance. Y Lilly. Que gusto poder verlos, finalmente. -decía Arthe, mientras se acercaba a ambos con los brazos abiertos, para darles un abrazo a ambos.

Pero fue una sorpresa para él, que la figura denominada como "Lilly", hiciera aparecer una hacha, y apuntara a su cuello con una sola mano.

-Uno: No tienes derecho a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos. -dijo la joven, mientras se descubría la capucha y mostraba su cabellera corta color rojo indio y sus ojos azules. -Y dos: Soy Veer. -dijo al final, desapareciendo el hacha adornada con detalles metálicos color rosa.

-Entendido, querida. -dijo Arthe con una sonrisa raramente gentil, mientras se ponía las manos en la espalda.

-El chico con El Rastro. -habló Lance, el encapuchado de adornos verdes.

-Oh claro, claro. Chris, querido. -habló Arthe hacia un costado.

Detrás del enorme pilar que era el trono de la reina, apareció Corvux con la capucha puesta.

-¿Que se les ofrece? -dijo Corvux con monotonía, similar a la de un robot.

-¡Perfecto! -gritó Lance, dando un salto hacia atrás, mientras en su mano derecha aparecía lo que parecía ser un cristal verde de superficies nacaradas naranjas y violetas, en forma de un tetraedro.

-¿Señor? -susurró Corvux a un nivel audible, mirando a su líder a los ojos. Arthe, solo respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo.

Corvux siguió el ritmo, saltando hacia uno de los tronos, mientras que se descubría la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué crees que no me he descubierto el rostro, idiota?! -gritó Lance con una sonrisa, mientras que el tetraedro se transformaba en un prisma triangular alargado de un metro de largo, el cuál estaba fusionado con la mano de Lance. -¡MAGNERA!

Sorprendido por el ataque, Corvux fue atraído al campo magnético creado por Lance, mientras flotaba sin control. Lance por otro lado, convirtió su arma nuevamente a cuatro prismas circulares que se fusionaban en un solo cilindro prismático de cinco caras.

-¡Sobrevive a ésto! ¡Triple Piro!

Con tres esferas de fuego saliendo del cilindro a toda velocidad, se dirigieron a Corvux, haciendo que explotasen las tres consecutivamente, en menos de un segundo.

-¡Megafulgor! -gritó, mientras que el cilindro pentagonal se volvía en uno heptagonal, mientras giraba rápidamente.

No tardo en generarse una esfera mas grande de fuego en la boca del cañón, y fue menos el tiempo necesario para que fuese disparada hacia Corvux, quien todavía seguía atraído por el campo de gravedad. Una explosión más fuerte y cegadora sacudió el edificio, y aunque Arthe y Veer estaban mirando a distancia el espectáculo, ellos no se preocupaban por los daños al edificio.  
El campo de gravedad se había disipado, mientras que el cuerpo de Corvux cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Meteo! -invocó al último, convirtiendo su artículo a un anillo con cuatro puntas en forma de puntas de lanza, el cuál mandó a una parte alta de la sala, generando una fuerte energía e invocando a un meteoro de tres metros por tres. El enorme trozo de roca se impactó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Corvux, generando una cortina pequeña de fuego, para luego desaparecer inmediatamente.

Lance bajó inmediatamente a ver a Corvux, acercándose con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su rostro. Tan pronto lo tomó por el cuello, lo miró con arrogancia.

-¡Vaya dureza para un juguete tuyo, Arthe! -gritó imponente, mirando al líder. Él por su parte, respondía solo con una sonrisa malévola.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la mano de Corvux estaba en la mejilla de Lance, haciendo que el gorro se quitara de su cabeza, revelando su rostro claro, sus ojos color cian y su cabellera verde claro.

-Se acabó. -respondió Corvux con una voz robótica, mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente, y su iris cambiaba a un color verde fosforescente.

-Serás un...

Pero el pensamiento de Lance se interrumpió, cuando una luz violeta se formaba en lo que parecía ser una copia exacta del tetraedro cristalino de su oponente.

-Firaga Oscura. -dijo calmado, mientras que el tetraedro se retraía hacia Corvux al igual que un resorte. Medio segundo después, como el efecto resorte, soltó una energía oscura seguida de flamas violetas y azules, lanzando a Lance varios metros con una gran fuerza.

Con pocos segundos disponibles, Lance logró levantarse, pero solo para notar que el tetraedro estaba en el rostro de Lance.

-Pausa Fatal.

Lanzó inmediatamente a Lance al aire, solo para que el tiempo se detuviera y el tetraedro se separara y se volviera a formar, creando una espada corta. Usándola, atacó a Lance varias veces, hasta que la espada se deshizo.

-¡Ar...arcanus! -gritó Corvux, mientras que sus ojos se volvían anaranjados y en su mano era invocada la cadena del reino de colores alternos.

Sin titubear, Corvux atacó a Lance varias veces, mientras dejaba rasguños en el suelo y en otros tronos que estaban cerca, haciendo que éstos se quedaran con pequeñas flamas oscuras ardiendo. Por último, tomó de nuevo a Lance por el cuello, mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, y la cadena del reino desaparecía.

-Firaga. -susurró, mientras que de la mano libre se creaba una esfera, y era disparada hacia el pecho de Lance. Él, solo podía reaccionar con su rostro reflejando el dolor que sufría y con quejidos que se producían apenas por su audible voz. Más no era solo una esfera la que había sido disparada, sino varias.

Arthe y Veer disfrutaban el espectáculo el cuál duraría solo un minuto más, hasta que Arthe le dio la orden a Corvux de bajarlo.

-Ahora entiendes lo que vale tener a alguien que sigue El Rastro. ¿Verdad? -dijo Arthe, mientras que desaparecía desde su lugar en el trono. Corvux por otro lado, se volvió a poner la capucha y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Mientras, en el palacio de arena, KH, Dyxen y Liuxus discutían en el laboratorio de investigación. Más que nada, viendo el video de la pelea de Liuxus y Leon. Fue cuando pausaron el video: Liuxus acabó a Leon usando Hilatiempo, esquivando las balas de su enemigo.

-Poder esquivar esas balas... -dijo KH, mirando atentamente al vídeo.

-Sí. Ésa habilidad era algo sencillo para ti. Tu sabes, antes del secuestro de Corv-

Pero Dyxen silenció cuando Liuxus le miró con algo de sorpresa, para luego bajar su rostro.

-Descuida, que ya verás que lo hallaremos. Él estará relajado, quejándose y hartando a nuestros enemigos. ¡Un gran favor!

Ambas rieron fuertemente mientras que Liuxus le quedaba una pregunta en la cabeza. Algo que había escuchado atrás, pero que seguía sin entender de que trataba.

-KH, Dyxen. ¿Podrían explicarme de que se trata "El Rastro", por favor?

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al oír la pregunta, mirándose una a la otra. Fue cuando Dyxen solo bajó la cabeza y se retiró del lugar rápidamente, dejando a la líder y a Liuxus solos.

-¿Recuerdas que en nuestros reportes hablamos de un joven portando la llave espada?

-Oh, claro. El cuál ya no le he visto...muy extraño.

-Bueno...la verdad es que...

KH parecía guardarse mucho sus palabras, esperando poder decirle lo necesario.

-El motivo por el cuál tú estás en la organización es-

-Por mi llave espada. -dijo Liuxus, invocando a Olvidada. -No entiendo que tan diferente es mi llave espada de las que usas tú o de la que posee Olexus...

-Nosotros denominamos a "Rastro" toda persona o conexión que pueda llegar a ser útil para la mejoría de tus habilidades con la llave espada.

-Espera ¿Que hay de los tipos de capucha blanca?

-¿Que dices?

-Sí. Digo: aquella copia barata de mí, y de el líder de la organización rival.

Tan pronto mencionó al líder, la cara de KH cambió como si a ella le hubiesen tirado una cubeta de agua helada.

-Ellos...son un caso muy especial y distinto. Sobretodo ése gemelo maligno tuyo. -dijo como intento de broma, fallando en el intento por su voz temblorosa.

-¿Entonces El Rastro son aquellos que pueden servir a mi objetivo dentro de la organización? ¿Para la llave espada?

KH asintió girando sobre sus tacones, dejando de darle la espalda a Liuxus.

-¿Y por qué la llave espada es el objetivo? Tú tienes una, Olexus tiene una...

Sin haberlo notado antes, Liuxus se fijó que KH había empezado a caminar hacia la salida, de nuevo dándole la espalda.

-Cuando llegue el momento...sabrás por qué ése es el objetivo. Aparte de tu estudio de la oscuridad, el cuál por cierto, Dyxen se preocupó de porqué pudiste terminar ése y otros estudios tan rápidamente. ¿No será que descubriste que la oscuridad afecta al tiempo y al espacio, y que gracias a eso completaste tus estudios aplicando ésta oscuridad a tu cuerpo durante tus investigaciones, acabando más rápido de lo normal?

El joven solo se quedó callado y sorprendido, como si su travesura hubiese sido descubierta.

-Lo siguiente es una orden absoluta: Y es que no vuelvas a usar la forma oscura para otra cosa distinta a las peleas. Y moderar su uso: ya que a ti ya te consumió parte de tu piel.

Tan pronto KH se retiró del laboratorio, Liuxus se abrió la gabardina, mostrando en su pecho una cicatriz larga pero superficial a lo largo del pecho y parte del estómago.

-" _Milites memores tenebris"._ -dijo Liuxus mientras tocaba su cicatriz. -"Soldados que recuerdan la oscuridad". Sigo queriendo saber que es éso...Alexander.


	9. Reflejo

**Capítulo 25: Reflejo**

* * *

La noche cayó en el palacio. Liuxus estudiaba los cristales hallados después de su pelea con Olexus, notando el reflejo de su rostro en la cara de los cristales. Fue unos segundos después que entró Olexus a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, y vistiendo una pijama azul con cabezas de dragón rojizas.

-¿Que haciendo a éstas horas? -dijo mientras se estiraba el chico corpulento.

-Andaba estudiando los cristales. Su composición es...

Pero sus palabras se perdieron una vez más, cuando notó de nuevo su reflejo en los cristales.

-Olexus... ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que pasó hace un año atrás?

-Pues no. Nadie me ha contado nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasaste una vergüenza? ¿Hubo una buena fiesta?

Liuxus cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza, aún dándole la espalda a Olexus.

-Ten. Siéntate. -le dijo Liuxus, mientras le pasaba un banco para que se pudiera sentar. Fue él el que se acercó con curiosidad y algo de apuro, mientras que bostezaba y se rascaba el trasero. Pronto, él se sentó, dispuesto a oír su historia.

-Hace tiempo, yo comencé a formar parte de la organización. Y la base de operaciones no era éste palacio, sino una torre tecnológica. Libraba misiones, estudiaba la oscuridad...lo mismo que hago ahora. Excepto por algo que recordé. -dijo mientras miraba a los cristales.

-¿Qué? ¿Eras más feo? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No. Pero sin dudas, me veía diferente. -terminó la frase, atrayendo un poco la atención de Olexus.

Era Ciudad de Paso: una ciudad nocturna y llena de distintas casas y tiendas. Liuxus corría por los callejones del cuarto distrito hacia el sur, dirigiéndose a la Plaza de la Fuente.

-¡Ahí está! -gritó Alexander con enojo y desesperación.

-¡No escapará! -apoyó Cyxnel al grupo.

-¡Ataquen a ésa armadura! -exclamó Liuxus, mientras sacaba su rifle, seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡Cyxnel, deténlo!

A voz y orden de Alexander, Cyxnel comenzó a tocar su violín, haciendo que de la tierra emergieran enredaderas con rosas blancas, atrapando los pies y el torso de la armadra inversa.

-¡A distancia, Liuxus! ¡Fuego!

Liuxus atacó con su rifle, vaciando el cartucho de su arma y recargando rápidamente cada vez que fuese necesaria una recarga. Alexander se dedicó a pelear contra los "brazos", los cuales se separaron después de menos de un minuto de intentar zafarse de las ataduras.  
Los tres peleaban en conjunto, tratando de dominar al enorme sincorazón por su propia cuenta, mientras mandaban hechizos de curación a quien lo necesitara.

-¡No servirá esto así! -gritó Cyxnel, mientras notaba que las plantas se estaban marchitando rápidamente.

-¡Entonces cada quién elimine una parte! ¡Ahora! -gritó Alexander, dando una tajada fuerte con su espada, mandando lejos a los brazos. Justo hacia la armadura.

Liuxus se dispuso a lanzar hechizos de hielo y electricidad al torso enemigo, mientras que Cyxnel lanzaba ataques de rosas y espinas a los pies. Alexander, veloz y fieramente, daba tajos certeros y fuertes a los brazos del enemigo, dejando por último y completamente desprotegida, la cabeza enemiga.  
Los tres se unieron, dando un ataque en conjunto: a distancia con las rosas y con las balas. Y con un único corte por la mitad, Alexander partió la cabeza de la armadura, haciendo que el sincorazón se desvaneciera y soltara no solamente un corazón, sino también una gran cantidad de oscuridad. Oscuridad que se concentró en las tres joyas huecas de los tres encapuchados negros.

-¡Misión completa! -gritó Liuxus alegre, mientras levantaba su rifle en señal de victoria.

-Hora de volver a la base. -contestó Alexander con una sonrisa, abriendo el típico portal amarillento y de aspecto digital.

Tan pronto volvían a la base de operaciones, Liuxus llevó las esferas recolectadas al laboratorio de análisis, y directamente a su habitación. Pasando directamente a su cama, se vio en el reflejo de un espejo, notando como había terminado despeinado y con las gafas chuecas.  
Con ambas manos trabajando, se arregló el peinado y sus gafas, para adoptar una sonrisa victoriosa de su pequeña hazaña de pulcritud.

-Espera, solo me contaste ésa misión... ¡¿Éso fue todo?! -habló fuertemente Olexus.

-Err...sí y no. -respondió mientras buscaba una frase para alentar a Olexus.

-¡Pues que te entenderé! -dijo como si fuera una rabieta, y le terminó dando la espalda a Liuxus.

-Ok, iré al grano. Pero necesitaré que seas discreto ¿va?

Olexus volteó instantáneamente con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, tomando por sorpresa a Liuxus.

-Muy bien...en fin...

-¡Ya cuenta!

-¡A éso voy! Bueno, a lo que voy es que: días antes a tu regreso, yo adoptaba cierta apariencia. Además de que no recordaba muchas cosas del año anterior. ¡Y nisiquiera recuerdo usar la llave espada! ¡Siempre usaba un rifle normal!

Olexus, con una ligera idea en la mente, comenzó a preguntar.

-Entonces ¿no recuerdas desde cuando usas la llave espada?

-De hecho no. ¿Cómo la sé usar? ¿Por qué la uso? Son preguntas que quiero que me responda alguien...pero nunca logro obtener respuestas.

Olexus se llevó la mano a la boca, como un gesto de pensar. Pensó y visualizó distintas respuestas, pero no le llegó alguna. Fue con un chasquido de su parte, que le nació una idea.

-¿Tú te ocuparás? -le preguntó Olexus.

-Claro. Siempre me ocupo. Por una extraña razón, ahora tengo más libertad en poder ir y visitar otros mundos...solo que sea en forma de misión.

-Y yo casi no salgo. -dijo Olexus sonriente, con idea en la punta de la lengua. -Así que ¿Que tal si yo investigo éste mundo por ti, te traigo noticias y todo eso, y al final descubrimos en que te puede ayudar?

-Me parece grandioso. De hecho, yo hoy voy de salida. -dijo Liuxus, abriendo un portal hacia un mundo distinto. -Tengo un mundo al cual ir.

-¡Pues te acompaño a escondidas! -dijo Olexus mientras se iba quitando la pijama y se preparaba para correr a ponerse algo. Pero en su apuro, terminó tropezando con una silla y cayendo al suelo con el pantalón para dormir a las rodillas.

-No tiene caso. Necesito que te quedes, o habrán sospechas. Además ¿No acabas de prometer que me ayudarías con éste mundo?

-Ah sí. -respondió con una voz torpe, mientras se volvía a poner el pantalón para dormir.

-Pues entonces vete a dormir. Yo luego volveré, y tu me darás información de lo que hayas encontrado en éste mundo.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo Olexus, asumiendo una pose de saludo militar, despidiendo a Liuxus.

Tan pronto él cruzó hacia la luz amarillenta y desaparecer, Olexus volvió a su posición original, y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Olvidé decirle que usé el refrigerador del laboratorio para guardar filetes...bueno, él luego se dará cuenta. -dijo despreocupadamente, mientras que se encogía de hombros y sacudía un poco su cabeza.

Mientras, Liuxus había llegado a un mundo cuyo cielo se encontraba en completa oscuridad. En tinieblas. Sin ninguna estrella.  
Pocas casas se encontraban colina abajo: todas en ruinas. Un edificio grande, que parecía ser alguna especie de instituto, tenía casi la mitad derrumbada, y cayendo hacia lo que parecía, fue en un entonces, el resto de la ciudad: Un enorme cráter de cuatro kilómetros de área.

-Sin la luz de la luna, éste lugar es un cementerio...

Tan pronto terminó ésta frase, notó como de todas las estructuras y del cráter mismo, salían diversos tipos de sincorazón: desde pura sangre, hasta emblemas. Todos sedientos y hambrientos del único alimento disponible: Liuxus.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que tengo cuentas que saldar CONTIGO! -gritó hacia el vacío, notando como en el centro del cráter, sentado en lo que parecía ser un enorme pilar hecho de cuerpos de sincorazón, había una sombra oscura. Una sombra oscura, humanoide, del tamaño de Liuxus, y portando una espada...


	10. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 26: Reencuentro**

* * *

El sincorazón había ganado fuerza. La pelea entre Liuxus y su falsa "anti-forma" enmascarando a un fuerte sincorazón, seguía destrozando todo a su paso. Dejando cráteres más pequeños en la tierra, destruyendo a otros sincorazón, blandiendo las llaves espadas a diestra y siniestra, como espejo y reflejo. Siempre bloqueaban los ataques. Y si no lograban bloquear, daban en el blanco del contrincante, pero sin herir demasiado.  
Sin aviso previo, dos llaves espada salieron girando hacia el sincorazón, acabando con él con un golpe en conjunto, y regresando con sus dueños. Dos encapuchados oscuros que portaban la ya conocida Cadena del Reino.

-¡Ustedes son...! -dijo Liuxus, mientras que ambos se preparaban para cualquier acción.

-¡Xion, retirada! -ordenó una voz juvenil y masculina.

-¡E-entendido! -respondió una voz igual de joven, pero femenina.

Ambos chicos fueron perseguidos por Liuxus. Los tres, corriendo como pudiesen, se dirigían hacia un lado del cráter, esperando salir. Fue la sorpresa para ellos cuando de pronto, una luz color verde se hizo presente, y se mostraron tres personajes de capucha blanca: dos sujetos de capuchas completamente blancas, y uno de ellos con un patrón de flamas oscuras y coloridas, muy familiar...

-¡Pero que casualidad encontrarte! -dijo la voz conocida, revelando ser Nyx. Sus acompañantes se portaron igual, revelando sus rostros. Uno de ellos era de estatura promedio, complexión ligeramente robusta, piel morena y cabellera negra. Su otro compañero era completamente distinto a él: más alto, fortachón, pelirrojo con una pequeña cola de caballo y de barba de cortina. La única característica de ambos, era que sus ojos estaban vendados por una especie de cinto dorado.

-Veo que traes contigo otros dos compañeros. Muy bien...

Nyx levantó su brazo en señal de ataque, y luego la bajó, dando la orden de atacarlos.

-¡Nyx! -gritó Liuxus, lanzándose de un solo salto contra Nyx, mientras que ambos invocaban sus llaves espada, y las chocaban tan pronto Liuxus aterrizaba.

-Ése chico... -susurró uno de los encapuchados, mientras que sus enemigos saltaban hacia ellos portando sus armas. Uno de ellos usaba un par de "guanteletes" mecánicos con un par de puntas de lanza por encima de la muñeca cada guantelete. El otro adversario usaba un par de guantes parecidos, solo que éstos liberaban cargas explosivas por medio de dos cañones cortos a los costados de sus muñecas.

-¡Roxas! -gritó la chica, que le hacía frente al sujeto moreno.

-¡Encárgate de él, yo me ocupo de éste! -gritó Roxas, empuñando la Cadena del Reino. Xion por su parte sacó su llave espada, ambos asombrando a Nyx.

-¡¿Pero que es ésto?! -gritó Nyx en confusión, distraído por éste hecho.

Liuxus aprovechó para atacar, pero Nyx saltó detrás de Liuxus, aterrizando en un área segura y con más facilidad de atacar. Lanzó una Firaga Oscura, la cuál solo fue tomada por Liuxus y desviada hacia otro blanco. Pudo él oír como golpeaba a alguien más por accidente, pero no tenía tiempo para distracciones: se lanzó al ataque contra Nyx, chocando sus espadas una vez más. Siguiendo su ataque, Nyx comenzó con una tajada horizontal que fue bloqueada por su enemigo, seguido de otras cuatro tajadas a diestra y siniestra. Todas no eran bloqueadas, pero chocaban con la espada de Liuxus, que deseaba atacar de manera similar. Ambos se encontraban en equivalencia, en cuestión de fuerza y de habilidad, hasta que un descuido de Liuxus hizo que diera una tajada equivocada, y Nyx esquivara con un simple revés, para asestar con una tajada vertical. Para su suerte, una llave espada bloqueó ésta tajada mortal: una Cadena del Reino.  
Al voltear a mirar por un segundo, notó que se trataba de la mujer encapuchada, cuya identidad ahora estaba revelada: una chica de piel clara, ojos azules y de cabello oscuro y corto. Nyx, al no estar feliz con ésta intromisión, golpeó con su mano izquierda a Xion y la volvió a arrojar al cráter, mientras su compañero le gritaba por su nombre.

-¡Niña insolente! -gritó Nyx furioso y cegado por la ira, mientras cargaba de nuevo una flama oscura.

Pero fue esa misma ira la que hizo que no se diera cuenta de Liuxus, dando una tajada mortal por la espalda, dejando a Nyx en fuera de combate.

-¡Es tu fin! -gritó Roxas mientras peleaba contra su enemigo, el cuál se encontraba de rodillas y despistado. Una simple tajada ascendente lo dejó inconsciente, además de haber desgarrado la tela dorada que había en sus ojos.

Los dos guardaron su llave espada, mientras que Xion se volvía a cubrir su rostro.

-Disculpa... ¿Xion, verdad? -preguntó Liuxus con algo de duda. Los dos incorpóreos se detuvieron y volvieron su vista hacia Liuxus. -Gracias.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento, reflexionando lo ocurrido. Uno de ellos solamente asintió, para después retirarse ambos a través de un portal oscuro.

-Esos dos no traen más que problemas. -habló una voz masculina y desconocida a las anteriores. Justo detrás de él se encontraba otro encapuchado oscuro, solo que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Sin dudas, éste es un festín de Organización XIII.

-No del todo. -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Pero andar cerca de ése par solamente puede traerte malas cosas. Si los ves a la siguiente, mejor aléjate.

Empezando a detestar el tono arrogante de éste sujeto, corrió hacia él con la llave espada en mano.

-Todo trata de éste mundo, ¿verdad?

Liuxus se detuvo tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras, empezando a darse cuenta que ésta persona sabía más de lo que él podría recordar.

-¿Que sabes de éste mundo? -dijo Liuxus.

-¿Que sabes _tú_ de éste mundo? -respondió con una pregunta.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin tener el gusto de querer revelar sobre sus sueños.

-Si tienes un problema de memoria, ¿Por qué no visitas a un experto en memorias? -dijo con un tono más alegre. -Deberías intentar en...no sé. ¿Villa Crepúsculo?

Terminando la frase, el sujeto se adentró en un portal oscuro, para al final desaparecer. Confundido y algo desesperado, miró al par de sujetos que estaban tendidos en el suelo, notando que faltaba Nyx. Enfadado, cambió a la forma de fusión crítica, y tomó a ambos en sus hombros corriendo. Optó por irse de aquél mundo, regresando al punto donde había abierto el portal a su mundo.  
Al llegar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en donde antes había sido el laboratorio. En la planta superior de la torre principal: un área en ruinas cuyas escaleras dan al techo: o setenta y cinco por ciento del techo restante, debido a la pelea de Liuxus y de Cyxnel.  
Saliendo de la enorme superficie blanca y circular, tiró a ambos sujetos en una esquina y se dirigió a la torre donde él vivía, en búsqueda de alguien. Tocando a las puertas de los demás miembros en ésa torre y en la torre donde se hospedaban KH, Dyxen y los demás lo llevó a una gran nada. No había señales de ellos ni en ésa torre, ni en la torre principal ni en el laboratorio subterráneo. Sin ideas de que seguir haciendo, Liuxus se dirigió a su habitación. Para su sorpresa, al ver su dormitorio, se fijó que mucha de sus ropas estaban regadas por todo el suelo: como si hubiesen buscado algo específicamente.  
Perplejo, salió de su habitación con muchas dudas en su cabeza, dirigiéndose con calma al laboratorio para poder encargarse del par de sujetos de gabardina blanca.  
Fue obvia y asqueada la sorpresa al ver que Olexus estaba usando un traje de baño corto de color verde olivo, mientras jugueteaba con los inconscientes. Como si se tratasen de títeres.

-O-Olexus... -dijo Liuxus con algo de disgusto, mientras que él volteaba a verlo sin pena alguna.

-¡Ey! ¿Que tal la misión?

-¿Que haces tú usando mi traje de baño?

-¡Obvio! ¡Subí al techo y me estaba dando un baño de sol! -dijo mientras apuntaba al techo. Era fácil pensar que él se había subido al techo, y que era el único lugar donde Liuxus no había buscado.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí? -preguntó algo enojado.

-Desde que te fuiste. -respondió alegremente, como si se tratase de un perro respondiendo a su amo sin ninguna pena la travesura hecha.

-¿Entonces no investigaste nada de lo que te pedí? -mencionó Liuxus.

-Oh cierto. Toma. -dijo al final de buscar dentro del traje de baño una unidad de almacenamiento color roja. Era la primera vez que Liuxus agradecía tener que usar guantes como parte del uniforme.

-Bueno, bajaré al laboratorio a investigar ésto. Me sería más sencillo si tuviera ésa tabla electrónica...

A petición de Olexus, sacándola de la parte trasera del traje de baño, Olexus sacó la tabla sin cuidado alguno y se la dio a Liuxus.

-...pregunta.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que más te estás guardando ahí adentro?

Con una sonrisa descaradamente amable, Liuxus se dedicó a solo poner el pequeño pen drive en la tabla, mientras comenzaba la lectura de ésta misma...


	11. Eco del Destino

**Capítulo 27: Eco del Destino**

* * *

Mientras la información seguía siendo procesada, Liuxus echaba una mirada de reojo a lo que estuviera haciendo Olexus con los dos prisioneros. En un inicio, solo bailaba enfrente de ellos en forma de burla. Después los insultaba, los pateaba y los golpeaba. Tan pronto su espíritu infantil empezó a salir a flote, comenzó a desvestir solo del torso a los prisioneros para pintarles tanto como en el pecho y estómago como en la cara, insultos y dibujos con un marcador permanente; hasta ponerlos en posiciones incómodas o comprometedoras.  
Sin dudar: Olexus no tenía el cerebro para razonar. Pero su creatividad y su espíritu de perseverancia no terminaban.  
Fue un leve pitido electrónico el que llamó la atención de Liuxus: La información sobre las distintas áreas exploradas de los Páramos Abandonados se mostraba en la pantalla de la tabla.  
En esta, se veían imágenes y descripciones sobre los nuevos lugares hallados: una especie de barco pirata capaz de navegar en la arena, la cuál llevaba maquinaria a base de engranajes. Ése fue el primer lugar hallado y denominado "Viajero de la Dunas". El siguiente lugar mostraba una ciudad en ruinas. Una ciudad completa cristalizada. Su arena, sus calles, los objetos y los edificios: todos se volvieron de cristal. "Ruinas Cristalizadas" fue como Olexus las nombró. Al final, mostró una área que se hallaba al sur del castillo. Muy lejos,, más allá de donde alcanza a ver el ojo, se mostró la imagen de lo que Olexus llamó "Oasis Ascendente". Un enorme y largo muro de más de un kilómetro de altura, formado por cascadas de agua ascendente.

-Entonces ésto es lo que hallaste... -le dijo a Olexus con calma y pensativo. Pero fue un sonido característico que hizo voltear hacia Olexus. En sus intentos de seguir bromeando, terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre los prisioneros, mientras que él ponía una cara llena de pánico. -¡SERÁS IDIOTA! -gritó Liuxus, corriendo hacia Olexus, ayudándolo a levantarse y ponerse ambos en posición de combate. Pero después de unos segundos de espera, ellos no reaccionaron.

-¿Estarán muertos? -dijo Olexus, después viendo a Liuxus, el cuál le regresaba la mirada.

Liuxus se acercó a retirarles el resto de tela dorada que le quedaba en el rostro, cubriendo su mirada.  
Fue una sorpresa y un susto ver que ambos tenían sus ojos completamente abiertos. Ojos cuya esclerótica e iris tenían de color dorado. ¿Cuál era el significado de ésto?

-Retlaeti...Myuker... -dijo Liuxus a si mismo, mientras que Olexus lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Los conoces?

-La verdad es que...no. -respondió con algo de duda. -Pero los he visto antes.

Tan pronto dijo ésto, empezó a caminar deprisa hacia ellos, tomando el trozo de tela que se encontraba en sus ojos. La tela, como si se tratase de arena, se desvaneció en sus manos, mientras que los ojos de ambos prisioneros se iban aclarando, al mismo tiempo que los párpados se cerraban. Una locura para Olexus. Una preocupación para Liuxus.

-Toma a Myuker. -le dijo a Olexus, apuntándole al sujeto pelirrojo.

-¡¿Y a dónde los llevamos?! ¡No hay una mazmorra o un calabozo aquí en éste lugar! -dijo Olexus seguro de si mismo y preocupado.

-A donde sea posible. Alguna habitación vacía, un lugar donde ellos no-

Pero Olexus levantó la mano, con un gesto de haber tenido una idea. Ambos chicos se llevaron a los prisioneros a la torre donde residían Liuxus, Olexus, Dexerer y Zulex. Un esfuerzo algo laborioso para mover dos cuerpos pesados y adultos hasta una cámara que estaba cerca de cien metros de distancia. Tan pronto llegaron, ambos los pusieron en el suelo, y Olexus corrió a su habitación, entrando deprisa y seguido por Liuxus. Pero fue con la puerta del cuarto con lo que se encontró, cuando Olexus cerró fuertemente la entrada a su cuarto.

-¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué fue éso?! -gritó Liuxus enfadado.

-¡Quítale el uniforme a uno de ellos! -respondió Olexus, confundiendo a Liuxus.

-¡¿Para que rayos quieres el uniforme?! ¡Necesitamos encerrarlos!

A su grito, la respuesta fue que la puerta de Olexus se abrió un poco, sacando el propietario de la habitación su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta y del marco.

-Solo hazlo. En lo que tu haces éso, yo me encargaré del lugar.

-¿Vas a ponerlos en tu clóset? -preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Ay si, claro. Tendrán cinco minutos para pasarla ahí y... ¡¿Es en serio que crees eso?! ¡Solo hazlo, y en unos cinco minutos estará lista la mazmorra!

Finalmente guardando sus quejas para después y depositando su fé en Olexus, desvistió al sujeto moreno que podía identificar como Retlaeti. Con agilidad, le quitó la gabardina, los pantalones, botas y guantes, dejándolo en un bóxer pegado color blanco.

-¡Si ya está, pasa su uniforme y llévate al otro a la tercera torre! -gritó fuertemente, haciendo que Liuxus mirase al exterior.

Llegando a una ventana, pudo ver cómo estaba en pié la torre sureste: La torre donde vivían Dyxen, KH, y donde antes vivía Angelix. La torre noroeste, o conocida como la "Torre de las Huellas", era una torre con pisos distintos para cada uno de los miembros. Una torre que jamás había podido visitar al igual que la torre norte o "Torre del Pacto", ya que los puentes que llevaban a éstos lugares se habían caído. El único lugar que se veía disponible era la torre noreste: "Ruinas de la Torre". Una torre que tenía aspecto de demolida, la cuál tenía una sola cosa llamativa: alrededor de cuatro metros de construcción segura, rodeando un abismo oscuro y aparentemente sin fin, de veinte metros de diámetro.  
Tan pronto lo vió, regresó rápidamente con Olexus, el cuál había cerrado la puerta una vez más, ya que había salido para tomar el uniforme del prisionero.

-¡Solo lánzalos al abismo! -dijo Olexus sin preocuparse, mientras que Liuxus si le llegaba cierta sensación desagradable.

-¡¿Dices que los lance a ése abismo?! -gritó Liuxus inseguro de la decisión de Olexus.

-¡Éso mismo te dije!

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras que Liuxus seguía sin poder comprender la petición de Olexus. Está más que razonable el tener que encerrarlos. ¿Pero lanzar a dos personas a una muerte tan horrenda como ésa?  
Segundos después de ése pensamiento, Olexus salió de su habitación, notando que Liuxus no había seguido su petición.

-Muy bien entonces. Lo haré yo. -dijo Olexus seguro de si mismo, mientras que los arrastraba a ambos cuerpos por la muñeca.

No fue mucho tiempo lo que le tomó llegar a la torre, listo para lanzar a los dos prisioneros al vacío.  
Pero algo andaba terriblemente mal. Dos personas, enemigos, iban a ser lanzados a su muerte segura.  
Su compañero de la organización estaba listo para lanzar a ambos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que los miraba a ambos con cara de enfado.

-¡No debieron haberse metido con nosotros! -dijo contento y desafiante, finalmente arrastrando al vacío a ambos con una enorme fuerza.

El tiempo mismo empezó a bajar su ritmo rápidamente: al igual que una película, la cuál usaba el efecto de la cámara lenta.  
Dos personajes extraños. Su muerte segura. Desaparición. ¿Por qué algo andaba mal? ¿Por qué Olexus? ¿Por qué IX?

-"IX"... -se dijo a si mismo en aquélla sensación de tiempo lento.

Dos personas. "IX". Haberlos visto antes...  
De pronto, una chispa. Una imagen borrosa que notó hace tiempo, con dos asientos vacíos.

-...al fin, sacamos la basura. ¿No lo crees? -dijo Olexus satisfecho con su trabajo. Mas fue un sonido metálico el que lo desconcertó. Un ruido muy conocido para él, un usuario de la llave espada.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo notar que Liuxus lo tenía arrinconado: con su llave espada en mano, apuntando a Olexus, y con una mirada furiosa la cuál solo le gritaba una cosa a la cara: "ASESINO".


	12. Dolor

**Capítulo 28: Dolor**

* * *

-¿Que rayos te pasa? -preguntó Olexus calmado pero confundido por el comportamiento de Liuxus.

Su mirada había cambiado una vez más. La primera vez había sido hace más de un año. La segunda vez, pasó hace menos de un año. La tercera vez fue hace poco, y fue cuando Cyxnel los había traicionado.  
En sus ojos, miles de imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos. Todas y cada una eran solo sinsentidos, excepto por una.

-Sin dudas, te volverás un maestro. Ya verás. -había dicho un chico moreno de cabello negro casi rapado, ojos cafés y complexión robusta, vistiendo ahora un uniforme gris metálico y negro, de aspecto militar: con correas y un arnés en su pecho y cintura, además de un logo circular dorado con tres relojes de arena: uno recostado, en la parte de arriba del disco, y dos en los costados inferiores derecha e izquierda.

-Pero nunca deseaba ser un maestro. Y lo sabes "Reet". Solo deseaba saber usar la llave espada. Ser un portador y salvar personas. ¡No ser un héroe de leyendas!

Ambos muchachos, Retlaeti y Liuxus hablaban en una especie de cámara de piedra circular, con varios pilares alrededor. Todos y cada uno, siendo una especie de llave espada distinta y gigantesca.

-Y podrás salvar vidas. Más de las que tu crees. Más de las que nosotros podemos. -habló una voz profunda pero jovial. Saliendo de uno de los pilares, y vistiendo igual que Retlaeti, Myuker cruzaba sus brazos, levantando poco a poco su mirada y ver con sus ojos azules a Liuxus.

-¡Pero a que costo! -gritó Liuxus con enfado, tirando un llavero que poseía en su bolsillo: rompiendo los trozos de vidrio rojizo que formaban un escudo de armas.

-No era ése... -dijo Myuker mientras se agachaba por los pedazos de vidrio.

-Ya no importa. Si voy a ser un maestro, pues tendré que demostrarlo sin ayuda.

Mientras mencionaba ésas últimas palabras, invocó su llave espada en su mano derecha, para irse acercando hacia un par de puertas dobles gigantescas, las cuales estaban protegidas por un candado dorado y enorme, envuelto en cadenas de plata.  
Blandiendo con sencillez, apuntó la llave espada al candado, para después generarse un haz de luz y que saliera disparado hacia éste mismo. Afectando no solo el candado sino las cadenas, y después de un fuerte resplandor, las puertas estaban desbloqueadas al fin, cediendo ante Liuxus y abriendo el camino hacia su mentor. Un hombre que vestía un uniforme similar al de aquellos soldados, a excepción de que su uniforme era blanco con detalles de un color azul cobalto. Sus ojos verdes, su barba rubia y su cabellera igualmente rubia, recogida en una cola de caballo...pero siempre aquella mirada de pasividad y superioridad: como una serpiente con su presa indefensa.  
Un par de ojos verdes que antes había visto. Una voz que antes había escuchado...

-Serás un maestro de la llave espada. La luz que disipará ésta oscuridad...la esperanza del mundo. De muchos mundos...y de muchas personas.

Con ésa última frase, Liuxus despertó del trance en el que se encontraba, con lágrimas en sus ojos y un enojo enorme, haciendo que su llave espada temblase por la fuerza con la cuál la agarraba. Su mano izquierda se levantó, mientras llamaba a algo detrás de Olexus. Fue él lo suficientemente suertudo para poder esquivar el pedazo metálico de armadura que alcanzó la mano de Liuxus. Con rapidez, se colocó el medio peto color anís, la cuál se unía a la hombrera negra y a la bracera blanca del brazo izquierdo.

-¿Q-q-que estás pensando hacer? -preguntó Olexus con miedo hacia Liuxus.

-Debiste haber preguntado mejor "¿Cómo fue posible que hicieras éso?". Ya conozco tu secreto, "Proxy".

Golpeando la hombrera con ligereza, desencadenó un brillo cegador que poco tiempo después, se volvió en una armadura completa. Una armadura grisácea con placas violeta oscuro, y ropajes negros con detalles dorados. Con la llave espada apuntando hacia un punto lejano en el aire, lanzó un haz de luz hacia un punto invisible, revelando un enorme portal oscuro con energía fluyendo de ésta. Pronto, arrojó la llave espada al aire, logrando convertirla en cuestión de segundos en una especie de escudo parecido a una estrella de siete puntas en espiral. Con agilidad, tomó el mango interior del escudo enorme, posicionandose en la parte hueca de éste mismo mientras solo el casco giraba lentamente. Un ligero impulso fue lo necesario para que ése surcador se moviera en dirección al portal, y Liuxus desapareciera.  
Curioso, Olexus miró hacia el vacío donde había arrojado los dos cuerpos, para solamente darse cuenta que los cuerpos se encontraban flotando en medio del abismo.  
Con un risa triste y un chasquido de su mano derecha, el traje de baño fue eliminado y en su lugar, terminó vestido con el uniforme de la organización.

-Ahora lo entiendo... -fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras corría rápidamente devuelta a su cuarto, invocando su llave espada para arrancar el llavero en forma de triangulo dorado, y después romperlo contra la pared.

Mientras, en cierto edificio oscuro, Nyx peleaba contra Corvux.  
Tajadas y estocadas: era la misma manera de pelear de Liuxus. Corvux seguía usando El Reflejo de Cadena del Reino, pero la llave espada de Nyx se veía extrañamente defectuosa. Doblada. Agrietada.

-Quítale ése llavero tonto. -dijo Arthe, quien aún los observaba desde su trono. -Necesitarás algo más...funcional.

Ante Nyx, apareció un llavero de un ojo felino color turquesa, cubierto de una especie de patrón tribal oscuro en forma de ala.  
Confiado y sonriente, Nyx clavó el llavero a su llave espada, mientras arrancaba el llavero antiguo, rompiéndolo contra el suelo. Después de un brillo rojizo y unas llamas, la llave había cambiado instantáneamente: un mango magenta que acababa en la unión del guardamano en forma de alas extrañas color violeta, el cuál se torcía y se separaba en dos hojas por separado que del color violeta se degradaba a negro. En la punta de ésta espada de dos hojas, aparecía el mismo ojo turquesa con el símbolo tribal de una ala, ésta vez rodeando al ojo con un color violeta, y degradándose hacia las puntas del ala con el color magenta.  
Al notar la evolución de su arma, él se dedicó a seguir peleando contra Corvux, mientras que en dos de los tronos, aparecían dos chicas ya conocidas: una con el patrón de miras telescópicas rojas en sus ropajes blancos, y su compañera: de anillos y puntos negros.

-Denle la bienvenida a nuestro huésped. -dijo Arthe con una sonrisa.

-¿Tenemos un intruso? -dijo Langlina, mientras miraba con sorpresa a su compañera, Skytta.

-No. Pero no tardará...él quería llegar por algo. O mejor dicho: quiere ir por algo.

Devuelta en las ruinas de Ciudad de Luz de Luna, Liuxus se dirigió hacia un edificio que se encontraba en ruinas: una especie de coliseo.  
Dentro, admirando un poco las estructuras y los detalles de los corredores, terminó en el centro del campo de batalla: una arena extensa de piso de piedra, con estructuras, pilares y estatuas caídas y destruidas. Fue una de éstas estatuas la que le llamó la atención, ya que cubría poca parte de lo que parecía ser una entrada. Poco fue el tiempo que le tomó llegar a ésta entrada y a su corredor descendiente hacia una penumbra desconocida y a un escenario familiar. Después de cinco minutos de caminar, llegó a una enorme sala con columnas y un par de puertas enormes. Más lo que a él le importaba se encontraba en el suelo del lugar. En su centro.  
Corriendo entre el medio centímetro de capa de polvo y suciedad, llegó a encontrar algo enterrado en aquella capa de tierra. Tirado, con poco más de la mitad del escudo de armas destrozado, se trataba de un llavero hecho a mano. Los trozos, tirados por el lugar, fueron recogidos poco a poco, mientras trataba de armarlos de nuevo.

-No funcionará así. -dijo una voz que reconocía, pero que desconocía de quién venía.

Detrás de él, con la capucha blanca puesta, el chico enmascarado hizo acto de presencia.

-No como tú crees. -fueron sus palabras, mientras que con una mano se descubría la capucha y con la otra se retiraba la máscara.


	13. Resonancia del Pasado

**Capítulo 29: Resonancia del Pasado**

* * *

Tan pronto mostró su rostro, Liuxus no se sorprendía por a quien veía, pero seguía confundido por ése rostro.  
Una piel pálida y verdusca, unos colmillos pequeños sobresaliendo de la comisura de los labios.  
El cabello negro de los costados de su cabeza estaba recortado y peinado hacia atrás, mientras que el resto de su cabellera estaba enmarañada y pinchuda. Sus ojos, a diferencia de otros que había visto en sus enemigos, eran completamente rojizos. Todos éstos elementos, en un rostro más maduro al de Liuxus.

-¿Mi cara...se parece a la tuya? -preguntó Albdruck con remordimiento. La respuesta sencilla de Liuxus, asintiendo la cabeza, hizo que Albdruck mirase la palma de su mano derecha, cerrándola en un puño con enojo y confusión. -Ésto no debería ser así.

Con clara confusión de lo que ocurría, Liuxus preparó su llave espada. Albdruck por el contrario, le seguía evitando la mirada.

-Ésta cara...éste cuerpo... ¡Entonces TÚ eres el culpable! -gritó su enemigo, mientras que revelaba que en su mano derecha había una especie de guante oscuro y metálico. Con un simple chasquido, una espada de energía celeste y turquesa se materializó.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear en ése recinto, dando cortes elevados y horizontales, bloqueados por la espada de su enemigo. La manera de pelear de uno y de otro eran similares, pero con sus diferencias claras. Mostradas más fácilmente cuando Albdruck transformó su espada en un tridente de energía, comenzando a atacar a Liuxus con ligeras descargas de energía, las cuales herían al igual que quemaduras y choques eléctricos.

-¡Suficiente! -gritó Liuxus, invocando una serie de títeres a su alrededor, todos invocando con sus pequeñas manos un orbe de magia Pyro. -¡Arde ya!

Con esa orden, las marionetas liberaron las esferas hacia arriba, las cuales siguieron a Albdruck. Fue poco lo que pudo lograr esquivarlas, hasta que una detonó contra él, y las demás atacaron en una fiera reacción en cadena. Tan pronto tuvo la apertura para atacar, siguió a diestra y siniestra con los cortes, tajadas y ataques mágicos de fuego. Pronto, sentía como golpeaba algo, pero no lograba verlo. Con una última estocada al centro, sintió como topó su llave con algo completamente duro. Con el humo y la nube de tierra disipándose poco a poco, notó que había algo de brillo celeste en la punta de su llave.  
Sin haberse fijado, tenía delante un escudo grande, protegiendo a Albdruck. Un escudo muy particular: ligeramente alargado, similar a una corona por la parte de arriba, y terminando en una especie de punta en la parte de abajo.

-Dejaremos ésto para después.

Con un salto hacia atrás, Albdruck se alejó de Liuxus, dejándolo en aquélla sala y desapareciendo en un haz de luz verde.  
Enfadado y cansado de lo que había ocurrido, creó otro portal oscuro en ése lugar y se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

-¡Alerta! ¡Detecto una anomalía! -gritaba Langlina, mientras saltaba de su trono hacia el suelo y sujetaba su audífonos. Skytta le seguía muy de cerca, ambas dirigiéndose a un portal cercano.

Tan pronto ambas se retiraron, Nyx y Corvux se acercaron a Arthe, quien aún presenciaba lo ocurrido.

-Oye anciano. ¿Por qué razón no vamos nosotros? -hablaba Nyx con arrogancia, mientras que Corvux le lanzaba una mirada autoritativa.

-Verás Nyx: en el ajedrez, las piezas que primero deben de caer son los peones.

Confuso, miró hacia los asientos de ambas chicas, notando que se trataban de las piezas "alfil".

-No, no. No me refiero a éso. -Fue confusa la sensación de Nyx al ver el rostro sonriente y confiado de Arthe, el cuál veía hacia ésos tronos. -Las piezas importantes deberán de ser protegidas a toda costa...los peones, por otro lado, nos harán ganar tiempo. Y ver la estrategia del enemigo. Y bueno: si el es que tiene un plan. Ya que si alguien no sabe jugar al ajedrez...

Con un gesto de su mano, su llave espada apareció y con una tajada rápida, cortó la figura del alfil del trono de Langlina.  
Nyx miraba aborrecido a su líder, mientras que Corvux seguía mudo y sin cambio alguno.  
Mientras, KH, Dyxen, Zulex y Dexerer se encontraban en el comedor, discutiendo lo sucedido junto a Olexus: revelándoles sobre los puntos descubiertos a Liuxus, sobre los prisioneros y el haberlo llamado "Proxy".

-¡Maldición! -gritó Zulex, golpeando la mesa con fuerza, mientras que los demás veían hacia el suelo, decepcionados de si mismos.

-¡Es tu culpa Olexus! ¡No debiste haberle dicho sobre ésos lugares! -habló Dexerer con impaciencia, hasta que KH levantó la mano derecha, en señal de cesar las culpas.

-¿Que haremos? -preguntó Dyxen preocupada y algo atemorizada.

-Iremos. -fue lo que dijo KH, luego de una pausa de unos cinco segundos.

Todos miraban con incredulidad y temor, mientras que Zulex solo la cuestionaba.

-¿Que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió en las ruinas?

-Claro que lo sé. Pero en aquél entonces, él no sabía controlar su llave espada. Mucho menos abrir portales.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos una vez más, hasta que Dyxen se levantó.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante. -habló con liderazgo, haciendo que KH sacase una leve sonrisa.

-¡Pues ya escucharon! ¡Todos prepárense en menos de cinco minutos! ¡Que iremos hacia el mundo de la inservible basura de Arthe!

Los cinco miembros presentes se levantaron y se retiraron hacia la sala superior, preparando sus armas y estando en posición, en la plataforma para los portales.  
Ocurriendo ésto, se encontraban Langlina y Skytta en posición, ambas en uno de los edificios más altos y cercanos a la base de operaciones.

-¿Lo tienes? -decía Skytta, mientras que tenía preparado una especie de rifle de francotirador.

-Espera. -respondió Langlina, mientras cerraba sus ojos y presionaba con gentileza sus audífonos contra sus oídos.

Era enorme la tensión que ocurría en los pocos segundos que pasaba y que ella se concentraba, mientras que Skytta tenía el rifle preparado y apuntando a la dirección necesaria.

-A las doce en punto. El cuarto edificio de ésta avenida, a tu derecha. Piso veinte. -dijo tranquila, mientras seguía concentrándose.

Un giro instantáneo y casi robótico fue necesario para que apuntase a su objetivo, y jalara del gatillo para liberar un disparo de energía color rojizo en la dirección indicada.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó a Langlina.

Pero la respuesta fue por parte de aquél edificio, el cuál mandó de regreso una Firaga Oscura a alta velocidad, rosando a Skytta por unos centímetros.

-¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Sigue vivo! -gritó Skytta, mientras se preparaba para disparar en ésa dirección.

-¡Alto! ¡Otro objetivo a tus siete, edificio número ocho, piso treinta y dos!

Con otro giro robótico, Skytta disparó en aquella dirección, atravesando varios edificios hasta dar con el blanco. No fue más de cinco segundos lo que tardó en crearse una respuesta por parte de su enemigo, enviando otra energía oscura hacia ella.

-¡E-espera! ¡Objetivos a las seis y a las cuatro en punto, edificios cinco y siete, pisos cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco!

Pero tan pronto su compañera giró para prepararse para un disparo, Langlina levantó su dedo índice.

-¡Aguarda, a las dos! ¡Edificio ocho, piso veintitrés! ¡No! ¡Otro a las diez, edificio dos, piso treinta y ocho!

De la nada, Langlina seguía dando posiciones en todas direcciones, en todos los edificios, en muchos pisos. Estaban siendo emboscadas.

-¡Serán...MALDITOS! -gritó Skytta, corriendo a un maletín que había ella dejado detrás y pisando un pedal que tenía integrado, liberando un par de ametralladoras pequeñas con miras microscópicas. Por último, dando un salto grande hacia arriba y girando, disparó hacia todos los objetivos que lograría poder acabar, para terminar en el techo una vez más, mientras que vaciaba los cartuchos de sus armas.

-Skytta...yo...

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Pero Langlina tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras se retiraba sus audífonos.

-Esos...objetivos. Los objetivos no eran humanos. -dijo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos.

-¡No me digas que...!

Pero fue lógica la respuesta que ocurriría: ya que una lluvia de Firagas Oscuras salieron disparadas hacia el techo del edificio, haciendo que el techo explotara con una gran energía oscura, y colapsara sobre el edificio donde ambas chicas se encontraban. Mientras, Liuxus iba caminando a paso normal hacia la base de operaciones de la organización rival, con un rostro estoico y lágrimas en sus ojos.


	14. La Lanza de La Justicia

**Capítulo 30: La Lanza de La Justicia**

* * *

-¡Señor! ¡Perdimos contacto con Skytta y Langlina! -habló un sujeto robusto de gabardina blanca, el cuál entraba a toda prisa al recinto de los tronos.

-Entendido. Ve por Alexander y Krixel, y diles que se posicionen en la parte norte del perímetro designado.

-Se...señor, pero nos están atacando del sur...

-Éso lo sé Clovis. Ve al perímetro sur junto con Ulrich, y defiendan ése perímetro. Y tienen autorizado el uso de armadura de combate.

La situación en el edificio era tenso, mientras que se escuchaba una alarma en todo el lugar. Los dos sujetos de gabardina blanca se retiraban del lugar, mientras que Cyxnel y Angelix se topaban con ellos hasta cierto punto en el elevador junto con Nyx. En el instante que los tres se acercaban a ver a Arthe, tanto Bradva como Byssou aparecieron en sus respectivos tronos.

-Finalmente comenzaron la movilización. -habló Arthe un poco preocupado.

-¡Déjenos pelear contra ellos! ¡No habrán sobrevivientes! -dijo Angelix confiada, mientras sacaba y preparaba su látigo.

-No. Ustedes tienen ciertos roles que cumplir. Así que los quiero a todos preparados...Cyxnel y Angelix. A ustedes los quiero en la planta número veinte. Nyx, te quiero a ti en ésta sala, protegiendo el elevador. Y ustedes dos, los quiero aquí también. -mencionó, en dirección a los dos sirvientes, sentados sobre los tronos de caballo.

Poco fue el tiempo necesario para que la organización liderada por KH, llegase a aquél mundo. Calles en ruinas y solitarias, mientras que el mundo decaía milímetro a milímetro con el pasar del tiempo...  
Ruinas de una ciudad, un edificio en su centro, sobresaliendo de los demás con su laminado oscuro, automóviles abandonados y volcados. Junto con un abismo oscuro, y un cielo que se encontraba nublado, con unas cuantas aberturas, mostrando las estrellas. En los lados de los puntos cardinales, habían senderos de piedra que seguían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba: La Reconstrucción.  
En un punto alejado, al norte de la ciudad, aparecían los cinco miembros de la Organización Endless, todos portando sus armas, y preparados para el combate.

-¡Estén alertas! ¡Pueden atacar en cualquier momento! -gritó KH, mientras dirigía al grupo de encapuchados negros por una avenida.

Los cinco chicos corrían por la avenida a toda velocidad, saltando los coches, las grietas y todo obstáculo que tuviesen enfrente. Fueron tres calles las que lograron cruzar hasta toparse con dos encapuchados blancos. Uno de ellos con patrones de flores de Lis rojizas, y otro usando un patrón de espinas negras.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si me he encontrado a varias molestias! -gritaba alegremente Krixel, mientras se retiraba la capucha, e invocaba su arma.

Pero su compañero seguía indispuesto a pelear, apretando sus puños y bajando la cabeza.

-¡Zulex, tú encárgate de ése pelos rojos! -gritó Dyxen. -Que yo tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

Al oír la voz de Dyxen, los puños de Alexander temblaron fuertemente, para terminar invocando su espada de dos manos.

-¡Los demás, sigan adelante! ¡No hay tiempo!

Asintiendo firmemente, KH se llevó a Olexus y a Dexerer hacia un edificio a su derecha, comenzando a subir y prepararse a correr por los techos.

-¿De verdad crees ganar? JA.

Con ésas palabras, Krixel se le abalanzó a Zulex, atacando con su stylus y con distintas púas gigantescas hechas de tinta. Zulex, sin dificultad, deshacía la tinta con hechizos de aire, mientras que su lanza y el stylus de Krixel seguían chocando entre ataque y ataque. A diferencia de ellos, Alexander y Dyxen seguían en posición de combate, sin cambiar para nada.

-Sigues siendo la misma chica resentida. -dijo mientras que apretaba fuertemente su arma entre sus manos.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota. -respondió, usando su mano izquierda para ponerse nuevamente la capucha.

Los dos levantaron sus armas y chocaron sus espadas con fuerza. Cada choque de espadas generaba una pequeña onda que agrietaba el suelo, ventanas y edificios. Con ataques, contraataques y bloqueos, Alexander dio un salto para dar un ataque sorpresa. Ataque que fue inútil, cuando recibió una estocada de Dyxen directamente en el pecho, encajando un poco de la punta del arma en él. En el aire, y con un par de giros, lanzó a Alexander hacia un edificio cercano, destrozando una columna y haciendo que Alexander entrase al edificio. Mientras, tanto Krixel como Zulex seguían lanzando púas y torbellinos que eran bloqueados por si mismos, hasta que unas gotas de tinta cayeron a los pies de Zulex.

-¡Baila de nuevo, si es que puedes! -gritó Krixel con una sonrisa y un chasquido de su mano izquierda.

Las gotas se transformaron en púas, perforando los pies de Zulex. Él emitió un grito fuerte mientras las púas seguían ahí. Fue por un largo segundo y luego desaparecieron. El tiempo necesario para que Krixel llegara con su stylus y usando la punta de su arma en el abdomen de Zulex, lo elevó un par de metros en el aire, y lo elevó más con más púas saliendo del suelo. Creando un círculo de tinta debajo de Zulex, Krixel dejó salir una enorme espina negra de tres por tres metros, la cuál le rosó la mejilla a Zulex, y lo hizo quedar colgando de un asta de bandera de uno de los edificios.

-¡¿Que te parece éso?! -sonreía maliciosamente Krixel.

-M...muy bueno... ¿Y ésto?

Con una sonrisa algo cansada, Zulex solo usó sus dedos indice y cordial de la mano derecha, generando un torbellino que comenzaba desde el suelo y acababa hasta más arriba de los edificios. Con fieros vientos cortantes y objetos atraídos hacia ésta fuerza de la naturaleza, Zulex ganaba la pelea, a pesar de encontrarse en malas condiciones.

-Ésos dos...pelean de manera impresionante. -decía Olexus mientras subía y veía por una ventana las peleas de ambos.

-Y ése no es todo su potencial. -dijo KH con una sonrisa, encontrando la salida a la azotea. -¡Vamos, tenemos que recorrer más manzanas!

-¿Manzanas? Perfecto.

Olexus terminó abriendo su gabardina y agitándola para que le entrara aire, y se sentó en el suelo del piso.

-¿Que rayos haces? -preguntó Dexerer.

-¿Qué? Pues descansar...digo, KH dijo algo de manzanas, así que pensé que sería bueno comer algo y-

Pero la llave espada de KH llegó a un pilar que se encontraba al costado de Olexus.

-Correr más calles. Además, no quieres quedarte aquí... ¿O si? ¿Que pasaría si Dyxen y Zulex pierden sus peleas?

Con pocos segundos de silencio y una cara perpleja de Olexus, él se levantó rápidamente y salió a la azotea del edificio con un rostro lleno de determinación.

-NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO. ADELANTE. -dijo con una voz fuerte y profunda, mientras corría hacia el edificio más cercano al cuál saltar.

Mientras, en el lado sur del mundo, a un par de calles a distancia del edificio central, Liuxus se topó con dos encapuchados blancos: uno de ellos estaba en una pose de pelea que más bien de pelea, parecía de alguien atemorizado.

-¡U-Ulrich! ¡Ya llegó! -dijo el sujeto robusto que huyó del lugar hacia unos metros más lejos, mientras que el segundo sujeto, de complexión atlética, se acercaba a Liuxus de manera intimidante, portando una alabarda plateada, de filo color cian.

-Vaya. No tardó tanto como lo esperaba. -dijo calmado el otro sujeto, mientras jalaba su gorro, revelando una melena salvaje que llegaba más abajo de los hombros de color cian claro, su piel clara, y su ojo derecho de color naranja. Mientras, su ojo izquierdo poseía un parche de color blanco, con una insignia negra simbolizando algo similar a un ave: dos alas a los lados, una esfera, y dos triángulos hacia arriba, con uno hacia abajo.

-Ulrich. Retírate. -dijo Liuxus con una mirada harta.

-Lo siento, pero yo sigo las órdenes de mi maestro. Si soy un estudiante aplicado.

Con una sonrisa, Ulrich entrelazó la alabarda y su brazo, apuntándole a Liuxus con la alabarda, usando solamente su brazo derecho.

-¡Demuéstrame hasta que límites tu " _autodidactismo_ " te ha hecho llegar!


	15. Determinación

**Capítulo 31: Determinación**

* * *

La alabarda de Ulrich pasó por unos centímetros de la cara de Liuxus, mientras que él esquivaba y contestaba con su llave espada. Una tontería.  
La mano libre de Ulrich tomó la llave espada por su hoja, y la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo es que...?! -preguntó Liuxus algo sorprendido.

-Entrené con Arthe. ¿No crees que es más que suficiente?

Los dos terminaron separados por sus propias fuerzas, comenzando de nuevo la pelea, chocando sus armas.

-¿Para que servirle a un asesino como él? -habló Liuxus.

-¿Y para que ser el perro obediente de una traidora? -respondió con una sonrisa.

¿" _Traidora_ "? Liuxus se enfureció, comenzando a atacar enfadado, destrozando la alabarda que Ulrich tenía en sus manos. Rápidamente, Ulrich invocó un tridente de mango y vara rojiza, con un detalle dorado por en medio de las hojas.

-Veo que dependes demasiado de la magia. Como siempre...

Lanzándose contra su enemigo, Liuxus dio una estocada al estómago de Ulrich. A primera vista parecía una victoria para Liuxus, más notó que Ulrich seguía sonriente y se deslizaba hacia un lado de donde supuestamente había sido clavado a una de las paredes de los edificios. Lenta y elegantemente, se deslizó sin rasguño alguno. Como atravesar a un fantasma.

-Sin duda sabes sorprender...como siempre. -dijo Liuxus, mientras desclavaba su llave espada y se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Y tú no tienes idea de lo que sucede contigo, ni las oportunidades que estamos a punto de tener con "Corpse". Ni tú...

-¿Qué?

Una. Dos. Cinco. Varias alabardas, tridentes, lanzas y jabalinas fueron lanzadas hacia Liuxus, todas siendo algunas de éstas bloqueadas, y otras más esquivadas.

-¿Es que estás ciego? ¿De verdad crees que tu amada líder te dirá la verdad de éste mundo y...?

-¡No me importa! -gritó Liuxus, lanzando una onda expansiva de sonido, empujando a Clovis y arrastrando unos centímetros a Ulrich. -¡Sé que es lo que ocurre con éste lugar, y sé que solo sirve para entrenarme con el uso de la llave espada!

-Entonces... ¡¿Para qué ayudarles?! ¡Te secuestraron! ¡Y privaron tu libertad! ¡Ni siquiera tienes un...!

Pero una sierra de disco aterrizó a los pies de Ulrich, callando a ambos contrincantes.

-Suficiente...Ulrich. -dijo Clovis con una voz profunda y seria. -Ya estoy harto...

-Clovis...

-¡Me cansé de ésto! ¡¿Tú crees que tenemos esperanza de volver al mundo real?! ¡Aún logrando nuestro objetivo...es demasiado obvio!

-Sabes que Arthe lo hace por el bien de-

-¡LO HACE SOLO POR SU PROPIO BIEN! -gritó de nuevo, lanzando otro disco metálico, el cuál provino de uno de los disparadores acoplados a sus muñecas.

Tan pronto acabó ésa discusión, lo único que se escuchó fueron las explosiones y ataques distantes, provenientes del otro lado de la ciudad. Era más que obvio para Liuxus que sus compañeros lo habían seguido.

-Si no les molesta, me iré directamente hacia el edificio. Tengo asuntos que atender con Arthe.

Tan pronto dio un paso hacia adelante, un tridente se encajó al suelo: justo al frente de los pies de Liuxus.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Si subes, te enfrentarás a Cyxnel y a Angelix.

La mirada de Liuxus se iluminó, mientras que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Éso es lo que justamente quería. -habló sonriente, mientras que el tridente desaparecía, y Liuxus caminaba hacia el edificio.

Una recepción de tecnología de punta, con hologramas azules, naranjas y magentas. Elevadores, corredores y balcones cristalinos...  
Para Liuxus, éste lugar era un eco. Justo el mismo posicionamiento de los elevadores y corredores. Nada había cambiado, excepto el color.

-Me harta tener que hacerlo a la manera lenta. -dijo entre dientes, mientras que se ponía la capucha y daba un enorme salto, llegando al un corredor del segundo piso. Después otro, al cuarto. Otro más, y había alcanzado un elevador del piso seis, el cuál lo llevó hasta el piso doce.  
Tan pronto llegó, saltó apresuradamente al suelo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los cincuenta metros de pasillos en forma de laberinto, hacia los escalones para poder llegar al piso trece. Con torpeza, se saltó un escalón y terminó golpeándose fuertemente la barbilla, haciendo que ésta sangrara un poco. El dolor le era molesto, pero no podía dejar de lado toda su determinación y sus objetivos por una tontería. Por un simple golpe molesto.  
Rápidamente en pie, siguió subiendo hasta que alcanzó por fin el piso trece, y corriendo otros diez metros por el balcón hacia el espacio central del edificio, encontró el elevador que lo llevaría a donde él deseaba.

-Piso cuarenta. -se dijo a si mismo, entrando al elevador y presionando el último botón en la lista.

Venganza. Castigo. Justicia.  
Esas eran las palabras en las que pensaba Liuxus, mientras se tronaba los nudillos.  
Pero había sido muy pronto. El número mostrado en el holograma mostraba un brillante y digital veinte, haciendo juego con el color azul del holograma.  
Las puertas se abrieron, y fue para su sorpresa hallar que se encontraba en una sala: una sala que ocupaba la parte central del edificio, y en la cuál se encontraban peleando Olexus contra Angelix, y Dexerer contra Cyxnel. Mientras que KH se encontraba en el elevador, cuyas puertas se habían cerrado tan pronto ella volteó.

-¡Liuxus! -los cuatro gritaron a unisono, mientras que Cyxnel y Angelix hacían a un lado a sus enemigos, para lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra su nuevo blanco.

-¡No podrás detenernos a ambos! -gritó Angelix, mientras que su látigo había sido desencadenado.

-¡Tu eliges quien quieres que sea tu verdugo! -rió Cyxnel, mientras que varias rosas se creaban por encima de él, y todas salían disparadas hacia Liuxus.

Los dos ataques estaban colisionando justo donde Liuxus caminaba pacíficamente. Cerrando los ojos, un recuerdo le llegó a la mente. Por un instante, el rostro borroso de aquél chico se había despejado, solo para que su mente lo nublara de nuevo.  
Una vez más, se hallaba en un lugar distinto. Distinto y familiar: Un piso de vitral, ahora mostrando aquél paisaje en amanecer, junto con la imagen de un chico cuyo rostro había sido borrado. Un súbito sonido, una pisada, lo alertó. se trataba de un encapuchado blanco, el cual solo tenía su mano alzada hacia Liuxus.

-Esto no debería ser así... -dijo aquél sujeto. Un sujeto que reconocía por su voz: Albdruck.

El lugar se volvió completamente brillante, envolviendo el área por completo, mientras sentía en su mano izquierda la mano de alguien más.

-¡Veremos el tren oscuro! -hablaba animosamente una voz joven, que vibraba en los recuerdos de Liuxus.

-¡H-hey! ¡¿Por qué me agarras de la mano?!

-Duh. No hay nadie más aquí. Además de que sabes la leyenda: "Con las manos tomadas, no nos separaremos. Viaja en aquél expreso, y nuestros lazos no cortaremos."

-¡Eso si lo sé! Pero ¿Por qué no mejor invitas a una chica aquí?

-¡Por que ellas no creen en leyendas! Además... ¿No dijiste aquél día que seríamos amigos?

Abriendo los ojos una vez más, notó que llevaba puesta su armadura, la cuál había cambiado a unos tonos grisáceos y negros, además de que una aura plateada lo envolvía. Se encontraba en aquella sala, bloqueando el látigo de Angelix con la llave espada, mientras que las rosas eran detenidas por un escudo muy familiar. Un escudo plateado, similar a una corona...


	16. Someterse

**Capítulo 32: Someterse**

* * *

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes. Lárguense.

Extendiendo sus brazos y empujando a sus enemigos, Liuxus siguió delante hacia el elevador, llamándolo al presionar el botón en el panel de alado.

-Así que era éso... -dijo Angelix con repudio, mientras que Cyxnel rechinaba sus dientes.

-Un escudo. Algo práctico... -dijo Olexus, mientras que preparaba una especie de hechizo de fuego.

Los cuatro contrincantes se encontraban completamente en silencio e inmóviles, mientras que el elevador llegaba hacia el piso veinte.  
La sala se llenaba de tensión, mientras que todos tenían un ataque, hechizo o algún truco bajo la manga.  
Mirando a Olexus, después a Dexerer, Liuxus movió su escudo como si lo sacudiera, dándoles a ellos una idea de que hacer para salir a favor.  
Ambos asintieron con determinación, alistándose para la próxima estrategia.  
Piso veintisiete. Piso veintiséis...  
La cuenta iba cayendo rápidamente, mientras que los cinco seguían inmóviles.  
Veintitrés. Veintidós. Veintiuno...  
Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó el caos.  
Cyxnel y Angelix intercambiaron blancos; Cyxnel lanzando rosas contra Olexus y Angelix atacando contra Dexerer. Las rosas fueron quemadas por Olexus fácilmente, y el látigo no podía romper la resistencia de la barrera del agua de Dexerer.

-¡¿Para que cambiar, si es lo mismo?! -dijo Angelix, pegándose espalda a espalda con Cyxnel.

-¡Tu idea! -habló Cyxnel, dejando de ver a Olexus un momento.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo inútil?! ¡A tu enemigo! -gritó Angelix con enfado.

Antes de que Cyxnel pudiera darse cuenta, Olexus había dado un salto hacia Liuxus, quien preparó su escudo para usarse como catapulta. Mientras, Dexerer se envolvió en una esfera de agua, listo para protegerse del próximo ataque. Con todas sus fuerzas, Olexus saltó en el escudo y fue catapultado por Liuxus hacia arriba, mientras invocaba una nueva llave espada.

-A las cenizas. -dijo Olexus, mientras que la llave espada era cargada con una Descarga Ígnea. Aterrizando en el suelo, Olexus liberó una onda expansiva de flamas, mientras que invocaba la Descarga Ígnea en la punta de su llave espada.

Liuxus corrió al ascensor rápidamente, presionando el último botón del panel. Con rapidez, el ascensor cerró sus puertas y salió disparado hacia arriba, mientras que Liuxus podía notar por las paredes y puertas cristalinas, como aquella magia estaba ahogando toda aquella sala en un mar de flamas.

-Es fácil lucirse así...cuando tienes acceso al sistema. -habló Liuxus con un poco de celos, mientras veía como los números mostrados en el holograma estaban llegando al número cuarenta.

Dos pisos. Un piso...

Las puertas se abrieron, y la bienvenida para él fue un quejido de KH, la cual un segundo después, cayó al suelo. Con moretones y rasguños, sus oponentes eran los sirvientes de Arthe, principalmente Nyx.  
Las miradas de todos se tornaron hacia Liuxus, quien veía con temor, lo sucedido a KH.

-Al fin. El maestro de la llave espada. -habló Arthe. -Y con un nuevo instrumento en sus manos...interesante.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa. -respondió Liuxus, mientras que la armadura y el escudo brillaban, para después desaparecer, y mostrar a Liuxus con la típica gabardina negra. Poco a poco, KH se levantaba adolorida, con una mirada furiosa.

-¡Arthe! ¡Devolverás a Corvux! ¡Y librarás a todos!

El único que dio una risa gentil fue ése líder, mientras que Nyx y Corvux seguían serios.

-Discúlpame. ¿No te parece exagerado pedir una exageración? Digo... ¿liberar a quienes?

KH negó un poco con la cabeza, viendo a Arthe. Él solo respondió con una mueca.

-Byssou. Mátate.

Su sirviente, retirándose la capucha, miró a su amo con algo de confusión y miedo.

-¿M-mi señor?

La mirada de su amo se torno a la de un hombre aburrido, mirando hacia su otra pieza, Bradva.

-Bradva.

Asintiendo y con una sonrisa, lanzó un cuchillo contra Byssou, dándole al hombro izquierdo. Con un grito de dolor, ambos KH y Liuxus se estremecieron por la escena.  
Sin titubear, Bradva corrió hacia él para acabarlo con una patada, con un golpe elevarlo hacia el domo y romper una ventana, arrojando a Byssou al vacío.  
Lo último que escucharon de él, fue su grito de agonía.

-Patético. Titubear una orden mía.

Ambos miraban con miedo hacia Arthe, mientras que él solo reía. Bradva dio un salto hacia Arthe, mientras que detrás apareciendo en el trono de la reina, llegaba Corvux con su gorro puesto.

-¡Corvux! ¡Arthe, libéralo!

Todos permanecían en silencio, mientras que el malicioso líder solo veía todo con entretenimiento. Un segundo le tomó voltear a ver a Corvux, el cuál no les quitaba la mirada de encima a Liuxus y a KH.

-Señor Arthe... ¿Quienes son ellos? -habló Corvux con naturalidad, y volteando a verlos.

-Solo son...engendros, Chris. Una traidora, y un... -se detuvo Arthe, al mirar hacia Liuxus. -Solo dedícate a eliminar a la mujer.

Bradva sonreía, y se preparaba para bajar y estar junto a Corvux para la pelea.

-Alto. -la detuvo Arthe. -Tú no pelearás. Dejemos ése placer a quien lo merece. -dijo apuntando hacia Nyx, el cuál respondía con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa esperanzada.

Pronto, el se giró hacia Liuxus y su expresión se ensombreció, tornándose a un rostro desafiante y malicioso. Corriendo hacia Liuxus, Nyx invocaba su llave espada a toda velocidad. A la primera tajada, ambos KH y Liuxus se separaron de sus lugares hacia los lados. Tan pronto estaban en el aire, KH notó la trampa que tenía Nyx, y que había caído Liuxus: un portal de haz de luz verde. Tan pronto cayó Liuxus en éste, fue transportado a otra ubicación. Nyx, aún sonriente, abrió otro portal similar, y se adentró en éste círculo para desaparecer de la misma manera que Liuxus: entre cuadros y números verdes. Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran KH, Arthe, Bradva y Corvux.

-¿Sabes? Debo agradecerte por éste paraíso que creaste... ¿ _Binia..._? Er... ¿ _Binomio..._?

-Eres terrible para pronunciar nombres sencillos. Que raro que no puedas tampoco mencionar los nombres de quienes has matado. -gruño KH, haciendo aparecer de nuevo sus dos llaves espada.

-Oh, querida niña...lo raro aquí es que te dirijas a mí, cuando tu enemigo está al frente.

Con un destello de luz, Corvux invocó de nuevo la Cadena del Reino de las memorias de Roxas, mientras que preparaba su brazo izquierdo. Un movimiento de mano fue lo necesario para que hubiese otro destello de luz. Una llave espada nueva fue invocada a la mano de Corvux, hecha de un material cercano a la madera y atado por cuerdas, que al final unían a la dentadura de la llave: una mano de madera. Una prótesis de madera.

-¿Que rayos le has hecho? -dijo KH.

-Solo mostrarle la verdad. Él sabe lo que yo quiero, y sabe lo que tu quieres. Mi causa siempre ha sido justa. Y lo único que necesito es su corazón...

Mientras, Liuxus y Nyx aterrizaron en una superficie transparente. Toda una plataforma amplia para pelear. Aunque lo que le llamaba la atención era el cielo: un cielo azul oscuro y celeste, que se degradaba a una delgada línea verde con una tonalidad amarillenta y anaranjada...  
Tan pronto pudo ver detrás de él, reconoció el paisaje: una ciudad en un estrecho valle, con acueductos corriendo por la ciudad hacia la costa, la cuál en sus pisos superiores, habían plazas y balcones para poder ver la vista al mar. Y conectando el mar y la ciudad, un largo puerto que terminaba en una amplia y redonda plaza anexa al puerto, y que tenía un faro al final.

-Ciudad de Sino... -dijo Liuxus bajo su propio aliento, mientras se giraba hacia Nyx. Desconcertante fue la manera en la que reaccionó Liuxus al ver que en el brazo izquierdo de Nyx, se encontraba cargado el cuerpo en coma de un encapuchado blanco.

-¿Me pregunto...que pasará si llegase a "ser uno" con éste sujeto, en vez de contigo?

Poniendo más atención al sujeto en el brazo de Nyx, se dio cuenta de ciertas características llamativas: cabello oscuro, piel verde pálida y orejas puntiagudas...

-Si. Éste sujeto ha sido todo un espectáculo. ¡Y yo pienso crear un espectáculo! -gritó Nyx, mientras que una sustancia negra comenzaba a envolverlo a él y a Albdruck, a tal punto de que la sustancia se volvían en algo similar a delgadas raíces oscuras. Cada una de éstas lo rodeaba rápidamente, mientras que él solo le daba una sonrisa lena de maldad y de emoción.

No tardó mucho para que las raíces se fusionaran y crearan una esfera negra, la cuál comenzó a liberar ráfagas oscuras de viento, manchando el suelo también con una plasma oscura que era despedida con cada ráfaga. Poco a poco, parte el suelo y parte de lo que revelaba ésta plasma; un domo, eran cubiertos por ésta plasma negra y pegajosa, mientras que la esfera crecía de tamaño de manera inmensa.

-¡Demuéstrame que no eres una pérdida de tiempo! -gritó Nyx, mientras que la esfera crecía una última vez a una talla gigantesca, hasta que estalló y manchó todo el lugar con ésa sustancia negra y gruesa. Una criatura ahora ocupaba el lugar donde antes estaba la esfera: una boca gigante sin rostro. Colmillos oscuros y rojizos era lo único que formaba a ésa boca similar a la de un canino infernal. El resto solo era una garra negra y rojiza por mano izquierda, y en la derecha una mano deformada y torcida de una forma nada natural, para darle una apariencia de escudo. Toda una falsa, loca y retorcida falsa fantasía.


	17. Cayendo

**Capítulo 33: Cayendo**

* * *

Las llaves de KH y de Corvux chocaban tanto en ataques como defendiéndose. Fue hasta que la Cadena del Reino y Sin Esperanza salieron disparadas de las manos de sus respectivos amos, desapareciendo en direcciones opuestas.  
La llave de Corvux... ¿Que cosa era?

-¡Aeroga! -lanzó KH un hechizo de aire a Corvux, el cuál fue herido levemente, mientras que la capucha revelaba su rostro para ella.

No fue grande su sorpresa el ver la maquinaria en Corvux, pero lo que si atraía la atención era que ambos ojos estaban oscuros...

-¿Que significa...? -pero no se dio tiempo para preguntar y buscar una respuesta. KH saltó de nuevo a la acción, dando un salta grande para aterrizar con una tajada vertical justo sobre su enemigo.

-Muéstrame que eres. -dijo Corvux, mientras que sus ojos se abrían grande hacia los de ella.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas! -gritó con enfado y miedo su líder, pero había sido tarde.

Los ojos de Corvux comenzaban a teñirse de un color dorado y azul, además de que reflejaban las memorias de los pasillos blancos, y de una ciudad siendo destruida.

-¡Esto...esto...!

La mente de Corvux comenzó a reproducir todo rápidamente. La creación del mundo conocido como Los Páramos Abandonados. El palacio que sería en un principio solamente un anexo: un centro de investigación y desarrollo...y la primera llegada de Liuxus a aquél mundo. Para ése entonces, KH, Dyxen, Zulex, Angelix, Cyxnel, Alexander, y dos personas más, se encontraban en la base de operaciones original. La ciudad que vendría siendo conocida ahora como Ruinas Cristalizadas. Una de las dos personas extra en aquellos días era Ulrich. Pero el segundo miembro era alguien que nunca había visto: un rostro infantil, pero un cuerpo igual de joven que el de Liuxus, solo que más robusto.

-¡Demos la bienvenida a el número que tanto esperábamos! -hablaba KH con alegría hacia los demás miembros, con sonrisas en sus rostros. -¡Aquél que traerá esperanza a nuestros mundos! ¡Les presento al número "III": Corvux!

Todos aplaudían, mientras que Corvux miraba hacia el único asiento vacío: uno grabado con el número "IV".

-Ah. Él. -mencionó KH. -No te preocupes. Él está durmiendo. Lo que me recuerda Albus, ¿Alguna vez tú...?

Pero las palabras y el escenario se borró, mientras que había un poco de estática. Similar a las de los televisores antiguos, para después mostrar otra escena: mirando a lo lejos del mar de arena, una brillante columna de luz se hizo presente a la distancia, para rápido desaparecer.

-¡Se escapó! -gritó Dyxen, mientras se escuchaba que corría por los pasillos, encontrándose con alguien.

-Es normal. Acaba de forjar su nuevo "yo". -escuchó la voz de KH. -Pronto llegará aquí, y le explicaremos lo que ocurre.

La escena cambió de nuevo de aquella manera, ahora en aquéllos asientos de nuevo, mostrando ahora a un chico calvo, sin cejas, y con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

-¡Y el día de hoy, finalmente llega nuestro número cuarto! ¡Y tu nombre...será Liuxus!

Los demás miembros celebraban, pero Corvux miraba a Liuxus. Más que un chico de quince años...no podía describirlo.  
Era como mirar a un cadáver respirando, y moviéndose. Pero sin aquél brillo en sus ojos que le daba la característica de estar vivo...  
Una vez más, la escena cambió con aquella estática particular, cambiando ahora a algo que no esperaba.  
Todos los miembros trataban de sujetar a Liuxus, mientras que Albus trataba de inyectarle algo...

-¡Sujétenlo fuerte! -gritaba KH.

-¡Suéltenme! -respondía Liuxus, mientras que seguía pataleando. -¡Tengo que salir! ¡Arthe! ¡Está ahí afuera!

Con un cambio de escena igual a la anterior, ahora veía a Dyxen y Zulex, discutiendo.

-Si él sigue así, arruinará los planes que tenemos. -hablaba autoritativo Zulex.

-¡Se trata de solo un niño!

-¡Ambos sabemos que ni siquiera es un niño! Además...no me hables como si tuvieras más autoridad. Que aquí la que no tiene razón de estar, eres tú.

Si visión se volvió borrosa, mientras podía ver como corría por uno de los pasillos hacia alguna ventana cercana al suroeste. Una columna de luz, más fuerte que la anterior y más ancha. El mundo temblaba con ésta clase de poder, mientras que todos trataban de sostenerse a algo.

-¡¿Que rayos es éso?! -gritaba Cyxnel, cerca de perder la cordura.

-Es Liuxus. Y por fin...ha despertado. -respondía KH con tranquilidad.

-¡¿A que precio?! ¡Destruir nuestra única salida! -reclamaba Angelix, mientras preparaba su látigo.

-Ésa era la salida digital de éste binarama. Pero no creas que solo hay una salida. -habló KH, sonriente y viendo hacia el pilar de luz.

La imagen cambió a un entorno conocido, solo que con pequeños cambios. No había audio, todos estaban serios y hablaban sobre ciertos asuntos. Mientras, Liuxus permanecía con la cabeza abajo, mientras daba una mirada rápida a Corvux. Lo que estuviese ocurriendo en aquél entonces, no era para nada feliz.  
Repentinamente, el cambio de escena ahora era con Corvux corriendo escaleras arriba a gran velocidad, mientras que una alarma se escuchaba muy apenas. Un problema en recordar que sonidos habían en ése entonces. Él seguía corriendo por el pasillo del piso quince hasta que algo lo tiró al suelo. Un sujeto de gabardina y capucha blanca, listo para aniquilar a su enemigo con una extraña llave espada.  
Con algo de misericordia, le quitó el gorro a Corvux para poder verle el rostro. Fue muy extraña su reacción.  
Lágrimas...una sonrisa gentil...

-Arthe. -dijo Corvux, mientras veía las memorias.

Un último cambio de escena hizo ver que Arthe peleaba contra Liuxus en la sala de conferencias en el domo. Arthe llevaba las de ganar, lanzando un hechizo de trueno a su enemigo, y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

-Ahora... ¡Vamos a empezar lo que hace tiempo dejamos atrás!

Su llave fue invocada, y Arthe estaba dispuesto a encajar la llave en el pecho de su enemigo. Fue así hasta que llegó Albus por la espalda, usando una especie de espada plateada, similar a una flor de Lis. Trató de atacarle por la espalda, pero Arthe esquivó su ataque, y sostuvo a Albus por el cuello con una sola mano.

-Muere. -mencionó, mientras lo congelaba por completo.

-¡No! ¡Albus! -gritaba Liuxus, mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero era inútil.

Arthe lo terminó de congelar, para después azotarlo contra una de las paredes con toda su fuerza. Con una mirada que reflejaba la molestia para él de ésa persona y de escuchar las súplicas de Liuxus, dio una segunda azotada del cuerpo congelado contra otra de las paredes, haciendo que no solo la figura sufriera daños en su pierna derecha y su brazo derecho, sino también parte de la cabeza.

-¡ALBUS! -gritó una vez más, mientras que la pared se rompía, y la figura de hielo que antes era un camarada suyo, caía al abismo.

-Una pérdida de tiempo, si me permites hablar.

Pero Liuxus se impulsó del suelo con gran fuerza, mientras que ahorcaba con fuerza e ira a su enemigo. Al principio, Arthe estaba atónito y asustado por lo que ocurría, hasta que notó cómo Liuxus era rodeado por una aura negra. Un aura enorme y densa.  
Su cara se transformó a una torcida risa, y empezó a carcajear.

-¡SI! ¡ESO EXACTAMENTE! ¡ESO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA! -gritaba de alegría, mientras que la imagen cambiaba rápidamente.

A solo un par de kilómetros, el viento soplaba tal cual huracán. Una fuerza descomunal, mientras que KH, Dyxen, Zulex, Angelix, Cyxnel y Corvux, corrían y huían hacia el este: hacia el palacio. Alejándose de lo que era antes la ciudad y ahora solo era una enorme espiral luminosa y sombría.

-Esta clase de fuerza... -hablaba KH atónita. -¿Será que él...?

Una última escena llegó a los ojos de Corvux: los seis miembros en el comedor del palacio, todos con caras serias, y Corvux mirando al suelo.

-A partir de ahora, tomará prioridad el estudio de la oscuridad. -habló KH con fría seriedad. -Se ha comprobado que nuestro "Liuxus" tiene la capacidad de invocar una llave espada, encontrar el equilibrio necesario para forjar una llave espada: "esa" llave espada. Lo afortunado es de que ésa llave podría ser usada para entrar al "corazón" del binarama, y poder crear una salida. Además de que con su entrenamiento, podría llegar a disipar la oscuridad...si llegase a abrir la puerta de todos los mundos, y mostrar la verdadera luz...

Pero golpeando la mesa e interrumpiendo a su líder, Zulex preparaba su argumento contra KH.

-¿Eso significa también sacrificarnos, y que perdamos otra oportunidad de renacer?

Pero Corvux se levantó por un instante, mirando a todos. Ésta vez, él hablaría.

-Él no solo es nuestro camarada. No solo es su aprendiz. Es también un amigo mío. Y sé que aunque tengamos éxito, el único que no retornará será yo.

Ambos, KH y Zulex se sentaron, mientras escuchaban lo que Corvux tenía que decir.

-Lo sé. El binarama...el programa para entrenarlo...y el hecho de que KH haya adiestrado a Liuxus para convertirlo en el científico de la organización por medio de operaciones...

KH bajó su cabeza, ocultando su cara de la mirada de los demás.

-Lo puedo recordar. -siguió. -Cuando me crearon, no era nada más que una marioneta. Un títere. Una réplica desechada por Arthe, ya que pensó que era un experimento fallido.

Apretando su mano y formando un puño, dio un golpe a la mesa, mientras que su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Una réplica de quien sea que se llame Chris...una copia hallada por...él. En ése caos...

La imagen se entrecortaba con la estática, mostrando lo que podía describirse como un desastre. Gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos corrían por las calles de cierta ciudad, la cual era arrasada por los sincorazón.

-¡Vendrás conmigo! -decía una voz joven, la cuál lo llevaba a rastras hacia un edificio que no podía identificar. Con otro cambio de imágenes y con estática, se encontraban en una sala enorme: algo similar a una sala del trono. El suelo temblaba con cada explosión, además de que el techo parecía querer colapsar, pero no cedía.

No tardó mucho para llevar a Corvux hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de la sala del trono, e inmediatamente cambiar imágenes rápidamente, hasta llegar a una memoria donde Corvux era introducido en una especie de cápsula.

-¿Nombre designado? -susurraba aquella voz. -¿Que tal el nombre en tu frente?

Después de escuchar unos rápidos diez sonidos provenientes de un teclado, un holograma aparecía ante los ojos de Corvux, el cuál estaba al revés.  
Fue la última cosa que le regresó a la mente, mientras seguía hablando con sus compañeros.

-Y sé para que me quieres utilizar... ¿Pero que te hace creer que tú plan y el de él son diferentes? Ambos lo que quieren es revivir a alguien por medio de mí.

-Porque a diferencia de él... -dijo KH. -Yo quiero-

Corvux gritaba fuertemente de dolor. Todo lo que él había visto y procesado en minutos, en tiempo real había sido menos de un parpadeo.  
Llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y la apretaba con fuerza, como si sus pensamientos fueran a hacerle estallar su cabeza; mientras que en sus ojos, una cantidad enorme de color indistinguibles se mezclaban y se mostraban en sus ojos, mientras que todas las memorias volvían a reproducirse.


	18. Despedir

**Capítulo 34: Despedir**

* * *

-¡Langlina! ¡Llévate a Chris! -gritó Arthe, mientras que su compañera saltaba hacia el pobre chico que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Tan pronto ella aterrizó cerca de Corvux, un círculo verde apareció con los dos, y con una pequeña columna de luz los dos desaparecieron de la zona, mientras que Arthe invocaba su llave espada: Se trataba de un florete cuyo guardamano estaba conformado por el mismo guardamano del florete y una ala dorada de dragón. En la punta del florete, una dentadura formada por flamas doradas; y como llavero, un set de cruces doradas en cierta formación, rodeando a un ojo felino de color turquesa.

-Ven Alex, ven. -dijo Arthe a KH, acercándose con la llave espada en mano y con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh, claro que iré. -habló sarcástica. -Y arrancaré ésa falsa cosa que tienes por corazón.

Saltando al ataque, la estocada fue desviada hacia abajo por Arthe, para después darle un golpe con su mano izquierda, lanzando a su rival un par de metros lejos de él. Corriendo hacia ella, dio una tajada ascendente, la cuál KH esquivó sin problemas al dar un salto hacia atrás y rematar con una tajada horizontal.

-Veo que tienes aún fuerzas para pelear. -habló con una sonrisa.

-Y tú no te callas. -respondía KH con un golpe a la nariz con su puño derecho, para después atacar con una tajada vertical, dar un giro, y finalmente desarmar a su oponente con una parada.

La llave espada cayó al suelo, lejos de Arthe, desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Se nota que tu cuerpo no aguanta ya, Arthe. -habló KH jadeante y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No sabes lo que haces. -respondía el enemigo con una cara seria y sin miedo.

-Oh, yo creo saber lo que hago.

-¿Y que es lo que haces, si se puede saber? -dijo una tercera voz no reconocida.

Los dos miraban a todos lados por el origen de aquella profunda y resonante voz.

-Algo me dice que aún hay muchas cosas por saber. -hablaba un sujeto de capucha negra, mientra atravesaba un portal negro. -Como el origen de éste mundo particular. Y de todos ustedes.

Al instante, en la mano derecha, una columna de luz se creó. Una especie de hoja de luz color rojiza era lo que se apegaba a la palma derecha.

Mientras, Zulex seguía peleando contra Krixel. Las lanzas de ambos estaban aun chocando, cuando una lanza envuelta en un torbellino golpeó el suelo justo debajo de ellos. Los dos salían volando en direcciones opuestas, haciendo lo posible para recobrarse en pleno vuelo, solo para alcanzar a ver a un sujeto bajando con elegancia por un torbellino. Nadie más y nada menos que Xaldin.

-Esta pelea ya no es solamente uno contra uno. -hablaba un sujeto de cabellera azul, ojos dorados y una cicatriz en su rostro.

Saïx llegaba a la escena de pelea entre Dyxen y Alexander, mientras que la dentadura superior de su espada se abría ferozmente contra ellos dos.  
Y la situación no cambiaba. En la sala donde Angelix, Cyxnel, Olexus y Dexerer peleaban, cuatro portales oscuros se abrieron: uno en cada esquina.

-Así que de ésto se trataba. -habló uno de los sujetos que salían de los portales.

-Preferiría haberme perdido en otro mundo... -dijo uno de ellos, mientras se encorvaba y suspiraba.

-Parece que ésto es más que azar. ¿Podrá ser destino? -preguntó uno de ellos, mientras invocaba una mano de cartas grises con un logo blanco en ellas.

-¡Y tú! ¡Como si no te estuvieras dando cuenta...! -gritó de nuevo el primer sujeto hacia el último, el cuál estaba completamente cayado. -¡Mas te vale trabajar Axel, o definitivamente no tendrás perdón!

Descubriendo su rostro, seguido por los demás, Axel, Xigbar, Luxord y Demyx, serían los rivales de cada uno de ellos.

-Creo que la señorita "Marlu" será mi oponente. -dijo Xigbar, mientras apuntaba hacia Cyxnel.

-¡¿C-cómo que señorita?! -respondió con gritos Cyxnel, mientras que aparecían una docena de rosas afiladas de los tallos, listas a atacar al enemigo.

-Creo que aquél cerillo será mi oponente. -dijo Axel mientras que veía hacia Olexus.

-¿Cerillo? ¿Me lo habla el que tiene el cabello en flamas? -respondía con risas.

- _Aww...no quisiera ni pelear._ -habló Demyx en voz baja.

-Entonces supongo que tocas horrible. -opinó Dexerer, solo para detonar el lado agresivo de Demyx.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -reaccionó mientras que preparaba su sitar.

-Entonces me toca pelear con la señorita... -dijo Luxord con una sonrisa, mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su mano de cartas.

-¿Piensas que tienes suerte aún, _cariño_? -seducía Angelix a Luxord, mientras que él la miraba a los ojos.

Los cerró por un instante, y con la mano izquierda, dio un movimiento rápido que ni Angelix pudo ver. Una carta pasó cerca del rostro, dejando una cortada en su mejilla. Tardó unos segundos para sentir el dolor.

-¡BESTIA! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! -gritaba Angelix, mientras se llenaba de ira.

-Cariño... -respondía con una sonrisa, una carcajada ligera, y cambiaba a una posición de batalla. -Aposté mi dignidad como caballero contra tu persona. Y vaya que gané la apuesta.

-...MALDITO. ¡TE ARRANCARÉ EL CORAZÓN! -gritaba Angelix, mientras se abalanzaba contra su enemigo, y todos los demás entraban igualmente en acción.

-Lástima. Una mala apuesta. Nosotros no tenemos corazón.

La batalla entre las tres organizaciones había comenzado. Cada uno, rivalizando contra sus semejantes, se encontraban en desventaja ante los poderosos incorpóreos, además de que en las ciudades, umbríos y toda clase de esbirros de la Organización XIII, habitaban las calles de ése mundo.

-¡Alexander! -gritó Dyxen, mientras que miraba hacia su rival. Notando la mirada de ella, solo asintió en silencio y se lanzó a la pelea contra Saïx. Una pelea para nada pareja, aún siendo uno contra uno, ya que la fuerza de Saïx era incomparable.

-¿Y éstos son los supuestos enemigos poderosos con los que teníamos que lidiar? -dijo Saïx con tranquilidad y prepotencia, mientras que su cabellera comenzaba a descontrolarse, su rostro se transformaba, y un aura celeste lo comenzaba a rodear.

Fue necesario solo tomar por el cuello a su enemigo, lanzarlo contra el techo y preparar su espadón con la cuchilla liberada.

-¡Lo perderás todo! -gritó mientras que daba la tajada que pronto fue más que bloqueada: evitada.

Empujado con una gran fuerza, terminó contra la pared debido a que Dyxen adquirió la forma de una bestia negra de tres cabezas: la forma de Cerberus.

-Heh...te juzgué mal. -dijo con una risa tranquila mientras que tomaba su espada, y Dyxen procedía con su ataque.

-¡Vestirás con el rostro de la desesperación!

Mientras que Xaldin atacaba a Zulex con lo que parecía ser un dragón hecho de sus propias lanzas, Krixel lanzaba chorros de tinta hacia el escudo de aire que era formado por Zulex. Rodeado y girando rápidamente, la defensa se volvió impenetrable mientras que el torbellino de Xaldin había sido usado en vano.

-¡Tu turno! -gritó Zulex.

-¡No me digas que hacer! -respondía Krixel.

Al instante, continuando con su ventisca, la transformó en un potente y veloz torbellino contra Xaldin, llevando los fragmentos de tinta con éstos, y transformándose en cuchillas peligrosas.

-¡Ahora veamos cómo bailas! -gritó Xigbar, mientras que decenas de disparos salieron contra Cyxnel. Muy apenas podía evitarlos, ya que cada vez que era alcanzado por uno de los tiros, se volvía más lento debido a sus heridas y era alcanzado por más proyectiles.

-¡Mira quien va a la cabeza de éste juego! -respondía Luxord lanzando un gran número de cartas gigantes a los pies de Angelix, y él desaparecía.

-¡No seas cobarde! -gritaba Angelix con ira, mientras que daba un fuerte latigazo al suelo y volteaba todas las cartas boca arriba.

- _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ -chasqueó Luxord con la lengua. -¿Es que acaso no sabes las reglas de éste juego?

Volteando con pánico, Angelix fue atacada por un par de cartas gigantes, en las manos de Luxord.

-¡Ahora, reparte!

Con ésa orden, las cartas en el suelo salieron disparadas una tras otra contra Angelix, logrando acertar varias de las veces.

-Recoge. -dio una segunda orden, haciendo que la cartas enteras y partidas por los ataques de Angelix, regresasen con Luxord. -Y según las reglas... _tú pierdes_.

Cientos de cartas pequeñas fueron lanzadas por Luxord, atacando a Angelix sin piedad.

-¡A bailar, agua! -gritaba Demyx con emoción, mientras que tocaba un solo y aparecían clones suyos hechos de agua.

-¡Solo! -dijo en voz alta, mientras que daba un requinto rápido con su guitarra, y del suelo aparecían tres bocinas que rodeaban a Demyx y que giraban en sentido de las manecillas del reloj: apareciendo bajo los clones. -¡Dueto!

Con su segunda orden, aparecieron otras tres bocinas alrededor, girando en el mismo sentido y siendo del mismo tamaño, ubicándose en un anillo más abierto y en el espacio entre las bocinas del anillo anterior más chico.

-¡Unisono! -dijo alegre, terminando con una rasgada potente, la cuál hizo que aparecieran cuatro bocinas grandes girando en contra de las manecillas del reloj, cubriendo el área donde se ubicaban todos los clones. Unos segundos después, el anillo más chico giró muy rápido, el anillo giró un poco más rápido y el último anillo seguía girando normalmente, y con un brillo azul creciendo en todas las bocinas, salieron ráfagas potentes y fuertes de cañonazos de agua a presión, destruyendo los clones instantáneamente, e intimidando a Demyx.

-¡O-o-oye amigo, no pensaba en...!

-¡Réquiem!

Todas las bocinas se levantaron y apuntaron a Demyx, lanzando al mismo tiempo cañonazos de agua potente para centrarlo, luego un cañonazo central proveniente del suelo para elevarlo, y un hachazo con la cuchilla de su guitarra.

-¡Esto no lo olvidarás! -gritaba Axel emocionado, mientras que peleaba contra Olexus en una prisión en llamas.

-Creo que te dejará una marca. -sonreía Olexus, mientras preparaba un ataque con su llave espada.

Lanzando su llave espada con todas sus fuerzas, invocó en su mano la enorme espada que en un principio había usado contra Liuxus.

-¡Juega con fuego y...!

Pero Axel lanzó sus chakrams en llamas contra Olexus, haciendo que él retrocediera ante el ataque de su enemigo y se cubriera con su espada.

-¿Lo memorizaste? -preguntó Axel con una risa, mientras que lanzaba sus chakrams al suelo, invocando dos pilares de fuego contra Olexus y dando en el blanco. Elevándolo del suelo y finalmente cayendo, Olexus seguía riéndose aunque Axel estuviera a poco de matarlo.

-Sin duda tu no memorizaste. -hablaba Olexus con una risa.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡De ésto!

Por detrás de Axel, la llave espada de Olexus llegó y le atacó, haciendo que quedase al descubierto. Olexus tomó la llave espada con su mano izquierda, y con ambas armas en sus manos, comenzó a ejecutar una Danza de Espadas mejorado: tajada con la llave espada hacia la izquierda, un giro, otra tajada con su espada, un corte elevado con su llave espada, una tajada vertical hacia arriba con su espada, tres hechizos Firaga con la llave espada, y un giro rápido y potente en el aire con ambas armas en sus manos.

Las batallas entre los miembros de las organizaciones Endless, Weiß y XIII seguían resonando en aquél mundo, mientras que Liuxus y Nyx, seguían con su pelea.


	19. Sigo Aquí

**Capítulo 35: Sigo Aquí**

* * *

La pelea entre lo que era en ése momento Nyx y Liuxus seguía en su curso. Liuxus seguía bloqueando ataques de fuego oscuro que eran lanzados desde la boca de aquella criatura y contraatacaba con hechizos de hielo que eran dirigidos hacia ésa boca. Pero cada ataque que trataba de hacer le era en vano: el escudo que poseía por mano lo protegía de todo ataque que le fuese disponible.  
En un arrebato de desesperación Liuxus corrió hacia Nyx con toda su fuerza, mientras que su cuerpo brillaba con un fuerte color escarlata.  
Al disiparse ésta luz, poseía una armadura rojo vino y detalles dorados, junto con una capa escarlata.

-¡Te derrocaré! -gritó Liuxus, haciendo que la conciencia de Nyx se extrañara por ésas palabras.

"Derrocar"...  
Una tajada vertical, otras dos a diestra y siniestra. Una tajada vertical, seguido de un giro y de otra tajada vertical. Terminando con un giro y diez estocadas al escudo.  
Él había ejecutado excelentemente la Danza de Espadas, creando un enorme hueco rojizo en aquél escudo.

-Te eliminaré. A toda costa. -hablaba imponente y con fuerza.

-¿Hablas en serio? -respondía con ésa pregunta la voz de Nyx.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la enorme mano libre lo había atrapado y lo tenía sin oportunidad de moverse.  
De lo que se podría describir la parte superior de la boca, levantándose arqueado y con una piel oscura como la de un sincorazón pura sangre, el torso de Nyx se revelaba. Unido de la cintura para abajo y de sus antebrazos hacia las manos, él se había convertido en aquella bestia oscura. Alguien...algo. No pensaría en detenerse, hasta haber eliminado a su objetivo primario.  
Del cuello, rápidamente se formó una cabeza calva y se formaron las facciones de Liuxus, hasta que la sonrisa no natural y los ojos amarillos se revelaron.

-¿Y que pasará si te elimino ahora? -decía Nyx con confianza, mientras que aplastaba a Liuxus poco a poco con la mano que lo aprisionaba. -Creo yo que ésa armadura ya no te servirá.

Con cerrar unos centímetros su mano, la armadura se dobló y tronó fuertemente hasta desvanecerse, dejando a Liuxus con su uniforme oscuro. Débil, inmóvil y sin como atacar, estaba a la merced de Nyx.

-¿Revolcándote, gusano? ¡Adelante! ¡Trata de hacer algo! ¡LLAMA A TUS AMIGOS! ¡GRITA SUS NOMBRES HASTA QUEDARTE SIN AIRE! ¡LLORA A TODO PULMÓN SUS NOMBRES EN LA OSCURIDAD!

La figura introdujo a Liuxus en las fauces del monstruo, tragando al joven portador de la llave espada.  
Él solo sentía como caía en la oscuridad, mientras que su cuerpo se dividía. Poco a poco, piernas y brazos...ya no los podía sentir. Sentía como en cualquier instante, todo su cuerpo se dispersaría en un millón de pedazos.

-No. -dijo una voz, en la oscuridad. -No puedes rendirte.

A pesar de estar sintiendo un dolor intenso por dentro, sentía como algo dentro de él, muy en lo profundo, comenzaba a arder. Algo indescriptible que él sabía, no lo dejaría morir.

-¿Pero que estás haciendo? -hablaba la voz de nuevo, ahora identificando que se trataba de un joven de su edad. -Si dejas que él te gane, no solo acabará con tus amigos, sino con todo: ¡Incluyendo los mundos a tu alrededor!

Poco a poco, sentía que seguía desintegrándose: pero la voz aún continuaba, al igual que aquella sensación indescriptible. ¿Acaso era la valentía? No...esto era diferente...

-Las esperanzas que pusieron en ti durante tanto tiempo serán destruidas si tú...

-¡No dejaré que eso pase! -gritó Liuxus, viendo hacia alguien en la distancia. Alguien que se veía tan lejos, y se escuchaba y sentía tan cerca.

-Créelo o no, ahora mismo: los corazones de todos laten como uno solo. Y todos gritan el mismo deseo, con gran anhelo. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentirlos?

Liuxus aún no entendía que era lo que sucedía. Dentro de él, podía sentir un gran calor y una energía pulsando desde lo mas profundo de él.

-Dime... ¿Puedes recordarme? -dijo la voz, mientras que la figura daba la espalda. -No. No creo que me recuerdes...pero... ¿Al menos puedes sentirme?

Con un enorme grito inhumano, procedente de ésa misma energía en su corazón, todo el vacío negro comenzó a agrietarse, hasta romperse por completo y revelar de nuevo el paisaje de la Ciudad de Sino.  
Temblando y derritiéndose, las Fauces Oscuras se desvanecían poco a poco y dejaban como sobrante a Nyx, quien se revolcaba en la masa negra y grasosa.

-Tendrás que hacer un mejor intento si quieres DERROTARME. -hablaba Liuxus, quien ahora se encontraba usando una vestimenta deportiva color negra, con una especie de gabardina grisácea sin mangas, el medio peto, brazo izquierdo de la armadura y una protección del cuello y rostro. En su mano, con el llavero de un escudo real completo, aparecía Imperecedero. Una llave espada que se trataba de una espada normal, con el contorno del escudo de corona de un tono plateado como guardamano del mango café, conectando la hoja plateada hasta una dentadura formada por lo que parecía estar hecha de una hombrera de tres placas.

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡Aún tengo suficiente poder! -gritaba Nyx, mientras que la masa oscura se remolineaba a sus pies.

-Entonces déjame quitarte tu poder.

Rápido y sin piedad, corrió hacia Nyx para darle el golpe de gracia. La llave estaba en su mano, lista para atacar al pecho de Nyx tan pronto Liuxus estuviera cerca.

-¡Se acabó! -declaró Liuxus, mostrándose vencedor al fin.

-Buen intento. -dijo cierta voz conocida.

De la nada, una columna de luz salió rápidamente disparada hacia Nyx. Dando en el blanco, otras seis columnas salieron disparadas desde un punto ciego para ambos, atacando a Nyx sin oportunidad de poder contraatacar. Apareciendo en escena, un encapuchado oscuro comenzó a atacar con una extraña luz blanca que envolvía a su espada, mientras que más pilares de luz se creaban y atacaban a Nyx. A los veinte segundos después de ésos pilares de luz, Nyx quedó en el suelo: inmóvil e inconsciente. Su rival, miraba a Liuxus mientras que giró un par de veces su arma: La Cadena del Reino.


	20. Pero Me Rehusé A Morir

**Capítulo 36: Pero Me Rehusé A Morir**

* * *

¡Eres tú! -habló Liuxus hacia el verdugo de su enemigo.

-Así es. Y tú, si no me equivoco, eres a quien buscaba.

Para sorpresa de Liuxus, su enemigo invocó una segunda Cadena del Reino, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Será mejor que me muestres lo que es una buena pelea. Que acabando contigo, me llevaré a Nyx.

-Primero, logra pasar sobre mí.

Con un chasquido producido por la boca del sujeto de gabardina negra, él se lanzó al ataque contra Liuxus, mientras que él se preparaba para cubrirse con su llave espada. Bloqueando su ataque con total seguridad, lanzó a su enemigo hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla y se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, dando una tajada horizontal con toda su fuerza.  
Mala suerte. Ambas llaves espada, cruzadas y elevando la hoja de Liuxus, sirvieron de escudo para el encapuchado, quien dio una patada izquierda hacia el rostro de su blanco y lo alejó.

-Ya veo. Ése tipo de pelea...

Respondiendo con lo que podía él deducir como furia, elevó y cruzó una vez más las dos Cadena del Reino, para darles un giro a ambas y con fuerza desatando su verdadero poder, ambas llaves se transformaron en Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos.

-¡No me incites más y da más en tus golpes! -exclamó Liuxus con firmeza, exigiendo una verdadera pelea.

Y no se lo negó.  
Roxas comenzó a dar tajadas al aire, mientras que de las tajadas salían pilares de luz dirigidos hacia Liuxus. Para su suerte, podía esquivarlos sin ningún problema.

-¡Toma eso! -gritó el encapuchado. Fue cuando surgió un brillo de él y se lanzó a increíble velocidad que se dio cuenta que lo subestimaba, ya que lo logró atacar sin haberse dado cuenta. Pero no acabó ahí: seguido de un giro, creó cuatro pilares de luz a su alrededor y luego los liberó, haciendo que éstos lo siguieran y dieran en el blanco.

-De éso estoy hablando... ¡De éso! -gritó Liuxus con ánimo, mientra que jalaba unos cables invisibles atados a los dedos, y cruzaba sus brazos como si se protegiera el rostro. Inmediatamente, saliendo de por la parte de abajo de la gabardina, una media luna de títeres sosteniendo armas de fuego aparecieron.

-¡Esto es...!

-¡Abran fuego! -gritó Liuxus, mientras que los títeres disparaban hechizos de fuego hacia Roxas, y éstos desaparecían después de poco.

-¡Buen intento! -respondió el encapuchado, mientras que sus llaves espada brillaban y él atacaba. Liuxus logró esquivar por poco las veinticuatro tajadas consecutivas que lo amenazaban, mientras que seguía atacando con sus títeres y disparando en los momentos justos, hechizos distintos. Después de tiempo en la pelea, los dos se alejaron una distancia considerable, aún permaneciendo en posición de pelea.

-¿Por qué pelear? Pregúntate. ¿Es por ellos?

-Sí. Exactamente por ellos-

-¿A los que olvidaste y no sabes sus nombres tan siquiera?

Apretando los puños, decidió hablar a pelear.

-Recuerdo haber hablado antes con ellos. Y vaya que los extraño...

-¿Entonces te duele no poder verlos?

-Obviamente sí.

-Pues ése tipo de dolor te arrastrará a la oscuridad. Solamente con lo que has vivido y puedes recordar, te has adentrado mucho en la oscuridad como para casi perder tu humanidad... ¿Y sigues así?

-Es porque me recuerda a algo muy importante. A algo demasiado importante. Y seguirá doliendo hasta que pueda recordar lo que necesito recordar o a quien necesito recordar. Ademas, si dejase de extrañarlos, me desharía de lo único que me conecta a ellos.

-¿Que rayos estás diciendo? -comenzó a enfadarse. -¿Piensas que recordarlos hará que todo vuelva a ser feliz? ¿Crees que no es tu culpa que los hayas olvidado? ¡¿Te justificas con el hecho de sufrir para poder acordarte de alguien que probablemente te ODIE?!

Un solo grito lleno de ira hizo que el sujeto de la gabardina levitara un par de metros sobre el suelo, mientras que elevaba sus dos llaves espada.

-¡No puedes detenerme! -fueron sus palabras antes de que varios pilares de luz estuvieran saliendo del suelo. Poco a poco, Liuxus esquivaba lo posible de los pilares, alejándose de éstos. Notando que Liuxus seguía intacto, tomó sus llaves espada y las extendió mientras que su ataque terminaba.

-Fue impresionant-

-¡DENME FUERZA! -gritó. Envuelto en un manto de luz, pilares más grandes y rápidos aparecían del suelo y atacaban fieramente a Liuxus. Aunque trató de hacer lo mejor posible, no logró esquivar lo suficiente éstos mismos, haciendo que comenzaran a calcinar partes de su ropa y armadura, además de dejar ciertas marcas en el rostro.

Arrastrándose y debilitado, Liuxus hacía lo posible para levantarse. Su enemigo, se acercaba peligrosamente con su llave espada, mientras que miraba hacia los ojos de Liuxus.

-Heh...que lástima. Fuiste un buen rival. -dijo Liuxus con una sonrisa, mientras que se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Pues que lástima. -dijo el encapuchado. -Esperaba que me derrotaras y que ya no me sintiera culpable por...

Después de unos segundos de silencio, un brillo verde amarillento y de un respiro con el aroma similar a la menta, Liuxus se sintió revitalizado. Sin haberse dado cuenta, su rival lo había curado.

-Anda. Vete y retoma tu oscuridad. -dijo mientras que caminaba hacia otra dirección.

-E-espera... -habló Liuxus, mientras que trataba de detener a su rival. -¿Por qué hiciste ésto...?

El silencio duró por muchos segundos, mientras que él no se daba la vuelta. Lo único que logró hacer fue seguir dando la espalda, y quedarse en silencio por un poco más.

-En Villa Crepúsculo, en una mansión, conocí a una chica. Fue justo un año después de que yo existiera. -mencionó, mientras hacía desaparecer sus armas. -Tan pronto nos conocimos, ella se mostró muy triste por ciertas cosas, pero nunca me dijo. Mas bien, me mostró: tantos recuerdos y memorias me llegaban a la mente...pero ella seguía consternada. Fue cuando me dijo que había algo mal con mi memoria. Con la memoria de todos. Era como si se tratase de un eco, que ahora se encontraba justo aquí. Confundido, le pregunté por más información, pero ella no pudo decirme nada. Solo que por favor buscara la respuesta a ésta incógnita.

Él comenzó a retirarse su capucha, para revelar una cabellera rubia con un peinado salvaje y voluminoso, mas seguía dándole la espalda a su rival.

-Fue cuando recordé que había ocurrido con una de mis misiones recientes. Cuando aún estaba en la organización.

¿"Cuando aún estaba en la organización"?  
La pregunta dio varias vueltas en la cabeza de Liuxus, hasta que la dejó por la paz.

-Conocí a un enemigo. Alguien que podía utilizar mis memorias como armas. Y conocí a la administradora de éste lugar. -dijo con algo de repudio. -Axel contactó a su líder, y llegamos a un acuerdo...pero era un secreto solo entre Axel, yo, y la administradora. Tan pronto comprendimos la importancia de su existencia en éste espacio, nos dimos cuenta de la razón de la anomalía con nuestras memorias, según...según ella. -mencionó triste. -No seguiré las ordenes de un loco que solo busca traer esperanza. No seguiré su guión. -mencionó, mientras que abría un portal oscuro.

-¿Pero de que hablas? -preguntó Liuxus con miedo a la respuesta, pero decidido a querer saberlo todo.

-Según su libreto, yo me enfrentaré a Sora...y él ganará. Y destruirá a la organización, a Xemnas, liberará a Kingdom Hearts...además de otras cosas. Pero yo dejaré de...

De nuevo, el silencio cayó en aquél lugar. Poco a poco, él comenzó a girarse hacia Liuxus, mostrando al fin su rostro a su rival: un rostro juvenil de piel clara, ojos azules y una mirada llena de determinación eran sus características.

-Debes de buscar a Námine en Villa Crepúsculo. Te está esperando.

Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia el portal oscuro.

-¡Aguarda un momento! -gritó mientras que su rival se preparaba para adentrarse en aquella oscuridad. -Nunca me dijiste tu nombre. Además... ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Que debo hacer con toda ésta información?

-Solo busca a Námine. Te dirá todo lo que necesitas. Por mí, no te preocupes: le pienso hacer una cita a Xemnas. Tengo un ajuste de cuentas con él. Como dije, no esperaré a que llegue Sora para que la organización caiga: yo crearé mi propio sendero.

Adentrándose a aquél portal oscuro, volteó sobre su hombro derecho por un momento, y le regaló una mirada amable, seguida de una sonrisa calmada.

-Y mi nombre...es Roxas.


	21. Un Vago Recuerdo

**Capítulo 38: Un Vago Recuerdo**

* * *

Entrando a la guarida secreta, llegaba el chico de pantalón de camuflaje con un ojo morado y un rasguño en el brazo, seguido del muchacho corpulento de cabello negro y jersey rojo con varios rasguños rojos en su rostro. La chica castaña de ojos verdes solo tenía una rasgada en sus pescadores amarillos, junto con unos rasguños en su brazo derecho y un par de moretones en el izquierdo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Aquí está el chico por el cuál nos jugamos el pellejo! -habló el chico rubio completamente malhumorado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la muchacha, mientras que se acercaba a él.

-¡Pues si que lo está! ¡Salió huyendo mientras que nosotros nos batíamos contra Seifer y su pandilla! -respondió ése chico, mientras que se dirigía a el sofá y dejaba caer su peso en ella. -Ni siquiera sabemos por quien nos jugamos la vida. ¿Quien eres?

-¡Hayner, no seas grosero! -respondió la chica, mientras regresaba su vista a Liuxus. -Permíteme presentarnos. Mi nombre es Olette. -dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho.

-¡Y yo Pence! ¡Un gusto! -sonreía el chico de jersey rojo, mientras se llevaba su manos a la nuca.

-Y el gruñón que está sentado es Hayner.

Tan pronto mencionó su nombre, él desvió su mirada hacia otro punto, evitando vera sus amigos.

-Es solo que se encuentra así por culpa de Seifer. -habló Pence.

-¿Quien es Seifer?

-El rubio prepotente de chaqueta blanca. -habló Hayner. -¡Siempre gana, y no hay nada para nosotros!

-Pues si de algo sirve, podría pagarte el favor.

A ésta frase, Hayner se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Claro, me lo dice el que huyó!

-¡H-Hayner! -respondió Olette.

-Pues déjame demostrarlo. Tu me salvaste la vida, y tendré que pagarte de alguna forma, ¿no?

El silencio incomodó a todos por cinco segundos completos, hasta que Hayner lanzó un bufido. Metió su mano a un costado de la parte trasera del sillón, y sacó un bate de pelea, el cuál lanzó hacia Liuxus.

-Demuéstrame con acciones, no palabras.

Liuxus sonrió confiadamente mientras miraba a Hayner. Haciendo una observación, notó que el bate era más ligero y menos letal que su llave espada: un arma ideal para aturdir a los enemigos y no acabarlos.

-Oye, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó Pence.

-Pues que yo sepa no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ésas ropas negras que traes...me son familiares. -habló Pence, mientras que Olette lo veía también.

-Hmm, ahora que lo mencionas...

-¡Oh, cierto! -habló Liuxus súbitamente, sorprendiendo al trío. -¿Saben de casualidad de alguna mansión en la ciudad?

Los tres se quedaron callados mientras que se veían los unos a los otros. Al final, fue Pence el que sacó la pregunta.

-Si sabemos. ¿Pero quién te dijo sobre éso?

-Oh bueno...fue un chico rubio de ojos azules...con un peinado voluminoso.

Una vez más, los tres intercambiaron miradas, y se dirigieron a Liuxus una vez más.

-¡Entonces debes de ser su amigo! -habló Pence algo animado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ése chico estuvo aquí una vez, y estuvo en una práctica de malabarismo. ¡Rompió el récord de Hayner y de Seifer! -contestó Olette emocionada.

-Y lo extraño es que no lo habíamos visto antes. Y vestía igual que tú.

Tan pronto eso fue mencionado, Liuxus entendió hacia donde iba el argumento.

-¿De donde vienes, y por qué ése uniforme?

Liuxus se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que le llegó una respuesta. Poco convincente o no, tendría que intentarlo.

-Bueno, somo recolectores.

-¿Recolectores? -preguntó Hayner de manera que se notaba lo extraño que se oía eso.

-Nos dedicamos a recolectar cierto tipo de información, artefactos...cosas así. Viajamos por aquí y por allá...

-¿Y eso explica tu uniforme? -interrumpió Hayner.

-Eso tendrás que discutirlo con mi jefe, porque éste uniforme es reglamentario. -habló en forma de broma, para despistar las sospechas de Hayner.

-Bueno, pero-

-Suficiente Hayner. -interrumpió ahora Olette. -Ya contestó tus preguntas, ahora contestemos su pregunta.

Con ésa interrupción, el tren de pensamiento de Hayner se detuvo y descarriló, haciendo que sus ideas y sospechas fueran olvidadas. Olette y Pence se dirigieron a Liuxus, mirándolo al fin con confianza.

-La mansión se encuentra después de una sección del bosque. Puedes llegar ahí por medio de un agujero en la pared en el Tramo Común, colina abajo. Llegarás ahí bajando por el camino que viniste al Solar Deportivo, luego por el camino que está al frente para ir hacia el Tramo Común.

Con ésa información dicha por Pence, terminó con una sonrisa y con sus manos en la nuca, mientras que Olette sonreía igual y ponía sus manos por detrás.

-Gracias. Y espero poder pagarles el favor contra ése sujeto, Seifer.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Liuxus salió corriendo hacia el Solar Deportivo, bajando por las escaleras ubicadas en el callejón. Poco tardó él para llegar ahí y encontrarse de nuevo con Seifer, quien abanicaba su bate de pelea y carcajeaba, burlándose de Hayner.

-¡Y ése tipo pensó derrotarme! ¡Cómo si pudiera el pobre tonto!

-Ingenuo. -dijo Fuu con la misma serenidad de siempre.

Caminando con confianza, Liuxus atrajo la atención de Rai.

-¡Es ése chico de nuevo! ¿Listo para perder, amigo? -habló él, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-¡Alto! -gruño Seifer, con la misma fiereza que un lobo. -Ése malagradecido es mío.

Seifer se lanzó corriendo hacia Liuxus con enojo y de manera desafiante. Tan pronto se encontró a dos metros de él, Seifer saltó con impulso y listo para dar una tajada vertical, directa a su cabeza. Para sorpresa del trío, su enemigo no se había movido para nada. De hecho, había tomado el bate con su mano derecha y lo uso para cubrirse del ataque de Seifer.

-¿Eh? ¿Ésta es toda tu fuerza? -preguntó Liuxus curioso por el ataque de Seifer.

-¿C-cómo te atreves? -replicó, mientras giraba y daba otro golpe que fue detenido por el bate de Liuxus.

-Pensé que eras fuerte de verdad, y que por éso lastimaste a ésos chicos.

-¡Eres un...SILENCIO!

El último movimiento desesperado de Seifer fue correr hacia Liuxus con todas sus fuerzas y dar una serie de ataques consecutivos y rápidos, sin dejar espacio alguno para que Liuxus se defendiera.

-Muy bien. Entonces...aquí voy. -dijo algo inseguro, haciendo una inversión perfecta detrás de Seifer y dando un giro rápido y completo, desatando el bate de lucha contra el rostro del enemigo.

Seifer salió volando un par de metros, mientras que sus compañeros iban a ayudarle.

-No volverás a lastimar. -dijo Liuxus mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y enojo, finalmente retirándose del lugar con impaciencia.

Tanto caminar, poca la paciencia. Tan pronto llegó al Tramo Común, su enojo no lo podía manejar adecuadamente, por lo que se dirigió a alguna tienda cercana a comprar un helado de sal marina, mientras se dedicaba a la búsqueda del hueco en la pared.  
Mientras seguía con ésa búsqueda, le llegaron a la mente los recuerdos del momento tras la pelea de Roxas.

-¿De verdad...eres tan ingenuo? -dijo Nyx, mientras estaba desintegrándose poco a poco, con la llave espada de Liuxus apuntándole.

-No tienes derecho a hablar. Ni de existir.

-Esto si que es increíble...y de verdad eres tan _idiota._

La risa de Nyx invadía el lugar, mientras que su rostro cambiaba. De una sonrisa maligna, a una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Me prometió un cuerpo propio. Al fin, un cuerpo para mí solo, y no compartido...

-Tu eres mi oscuridad, así que no tienes un fin si llegases a tener un cuerpo propio. -dijo Liuxus, mientras que una luz empezaba a crearse en la punta de su arma. Nyx solo respondió con una risa, mientras que Liuxus se extrañaba por éste cambio de comportamiento.

-Tu peleaste contra mí con tu propia oscuridad. Yo peleé con mi oscuridad...yo soy parte de ti, pero no por gusto. -dijo Nyx, mientras que se dignaba a mirar al cielo. El único paisaje que tenía disponible. -Ah...ésta ciudad nunca cambia. ¿O sí?

Atravesado por el corazón con el as de luz, Nyx desapareció y lo único que quedó de él fue un brillante orbe cálido. Un orbe que se acercaba rápidamente a Liuxus...un corazón.

-Tengo que saber que ocurre. -habló Liuxus, mientras que seguía paseando por el tramo común.

Fue hasta que alcanzó a dar vuelta en un tranvía en la parte este del lugar que vio justo lo que buscaba: una grieta en la pared. Un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que alguien entrase por ahí. Tan pronto bajó del tranvía y se adentró al hoyo, se encontró en un oscuro bosque, que era iluminado por unos pocos rayos de sol.

-La mansión debe de estar cerca... -se dijo a si mismo, mientras que iba a través de los árboles, buscando un indicio de donde podría haber un camino a la mansión.

No fue tarea difícil el encontrar un camino, ya que el área que exploraba Liuxus era amplia y sin tanto árbol. Fácil para poder encontrar el camino al norte, el cuál llevaba a la mansión.  
Un muro de ladrillo con una reja oscura. pilares caídos, y una vieja mansión al fondo: esas eran las características del lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos. Más fue la posible ilusión óptica de haber visto a una chica rubia de vestido blanco en una habitación del segundo piso de su lado izquierdo.


	22. Naminé

**Capítulo 39: Naminé**

* * *

-¡¿N-Naminé?!

Liuxus apartó la mirada de la chica y dirigió la mirada a la reja, la cuál empujó con fuerza y se adentró al jardín de aquélla mansión, rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.  
El olor a madera vieja y humedad invadió su nariz: se encontraba ahora en el recibidor de la mansión. Era un salón amplio con lo que parecía ser tres mesas destruidas y en el suelo, con trofeos y esculturas de edificios a escala, esparcidos por el suelo a excepción de uno que se encontraba casi intacto. Dos esculturas de pegaso a los costados de ambas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, custodiaban la entrada a un jardín interior.

- _La chica..._ -pensó Liuxus, haciendo que sus piernas reaccionaran a su pensar y corriera a la escalera izquierda, para doblar dos veces a la derecha, y correr hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a Naminé. Tan pronto llegó, notó que la sala era completamente blanca. Un comedor con vitrinas, floreros, sillas y hasta un peinador de un blanco que provocaba ligeros dolores de cabeza por solo ver el color.

-Si la buscabas, ella acaba de irse. -dijo un sujeto de capucha negra, cuya voz era profunda y masculina: una voz que no había oído antes.

-¿Y tu serás otro de esos sujetos de Organización XIII?

-No. -dijo de manera clara y directa. -Pero sé de tu situación. Tanto yo como Roxas, Námine y...bueno, creo que es mejor ver que escuchar ¿no lo crees?

Asintió ligeramente Liuxus, mientras que él se descubría la capucha.

-Entonces busca bien. Te esperaré en el cuarto. -fueron sus palabras, cuando reveló la piel morena, sus ojos dorados y cabellera blanca y larga.

Segundos después, con un aura de oscuridad, él desapareció, dejando a Liuxus con una simple pregunta: "¿Que cuarto?"

Salió de ahí y se dedicó a buscar en la habitación que estaba en la planta baja, al lado izquierdo. Entrando notó que se trataba de un antiguo comedor: con dos sofás cercanos, uno de ellos alejados. Un par de armaduras empolvadas, junto con estantes y vitrinas vacías. Y lo más característico de todo: la mesa del comedor hecho trizas. Partido por la mitad en varios pedazos pequeños más. Por deducción sencilla, ése no era la habitación, por lo cuál salió y se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente.  
Para su mala suerte, se halló con una pila de objetos y metales que no identificaba, bloqueando el paso. Si ése era el lugar, iría después.  
Tomando la única opción disponible, se dirigió al segundo piso por la escalera derecha, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de la derecha. Su suposición al ver el lugar fue que se trataba de alguna biblioteca, pero se esfumó al notar las escaleras que daban al primer piso, justo al área cuya puerta estaba bloqueada por ése otro lado con tuberías y más basura. Corriendo hacia la única puerta disponible, bajó una pequeña rampa hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño. Un cuarto con un aparato extraño y oscuro: similar a donde se colocaría algún tubo de cultivo para una persona o criatura. Y una computadora completamente distinta a lo que antes había visto. Distintas pantallas, pantallas táctiles con teclados en cuatro lados distintos. Apartando la vista por un momento y viendo a su izquierda, notó otra puerta abierta: un camino que daba a un almacén enorme, y el cuál daba a otra puerta más: un corredor tanto tecnológico con las paredes metálicas como con el piso de ladrillos azules y cían. Un camino angosto con unas raras cápsulas blancas, de las cuales dos de estas estaban abiertas.

- _Dos cápsulas...será que..._

Dirigiéndose a la última puerta que estaba al final del corredor le hizo dirigirse a un último corredor que conforme uno avanzaba, la luz de al final del corredor iluminaba las paredes y a uno mismo.  
Finalmente entrando al último de los cuartos, el sujeto de gabardina negra lo esperaba cerca de una enorme cápsula blanca similar a las anteriores, solo diferente en tamaño, además de ser más circular que las demás.

-No podrás encontrar a Naminé. No ahora. Pero éso no quiere decir que todo esté perdido.

La cápsula se abrió por la mitad, como si se tratase de una flor de loto, mostrando un espacio disponible para que alguien se situara dentro de ésta cápsula.

-Entra en la cápsula. El proceso iniciará tan pronto la cápsula se cierre.

-¿Que rayos hará éso?

-Es difícil de explicar. -dijo aquél sujeto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Lo más seguro es que haga una evaluación de tus memorias, una recopilación para que tu organices toda tu cabeza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ésto puede recopilar mis memorias y organizar todo?

-Es una posibilidad.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-Será porqué es la máquina que usó Naminé para reorganizar las memorias de Sora.

Aún con curiosidad y con un extraño malestar al oír el nombre de Sora, notó que el hombre desvió la mirada de Liuxus, mientras que fruncía el ceño.

-No me importa quien sea ése Sora, lo que quiero son mis memorias. Y si puedo hacer algo parecido aquí, entonces no estará mal.

El misterioso hombre solo cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Bajó un poco la cabeza, dando pequeñas cabeceadas en señal de asentir.

-Que sea así entonces. -dijo mientras se dirigía a un panel lavanda con hologramas verdes que estaba a unos metros de la cápsula. -Vigilaré tu estado mental mientras tú reorganizas todo.

-Oh espera... ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría ésto?

-Honestamente...no tengo idea.

El silencio incomodó a ambos, mientras que el misterioso hombre esperaba un poco impaciente la respuesta de Liuxus.

-Al menos, iré a despedirme de mis compañeros. Decirles que tal vez no nos veamos por un tiempo.

Asintiendo una última vez, Liuxus dio una mirada decisiva mientras daba vuelta atrás y comenzaba a correr.

-¡Oh cierto! -dijo mientras se detenía por un instante. -Jamás pregunté por tu nombre.

Reservado, él desvió la mirada un poco al suelo.

-Ansem. -mencionó con un tono muy apagado.

-Entendido...Ansem. ¡No tardaré en volver! -gritó Liuxus mientras que corría por el pasillo para llegar a una buena zona donde podría regresar por un portal oscuro a los Páramos Abandonados.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no estaba yo? -mencionó una voz aguda y femenina. Viniendo de atrás de la cápsula, aparecía Naminé: una chica rubia de ojos azules y piel clara, que vestía solo un vestido ligero color blanco y unas sandalias púrpuras.

-Si le hubieras hablado a él, solo habría sabido la verdad: pero éso no arregla para nada sus memorias. Es exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió con Roxas: tan pronto entró a ésa Villa Crepúsculo, el borrado de memoria no evitó que recordara todo eventualmente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó preocupada.

-Sus memorias volverán. Pero es mejor que recuerde que "El número uno es uno" y no que "El número cuatro es uno" o "El número ocho es quince".

-¡Es cierto! O si no...él no podrá despertar.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un instante, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en un punto ciego en el blanco suelo de la habitación.

-Pensar que antes solo era Ansem y la Organización XIII...ése Arthe...

-¡Hablando de él! ¿Que hay del otro chico? ¿No debería estar aquí?

-Él no tiene sentido de estar aquí. -dijo aún mirando al suelo, caminando hacia otro punto de la habitación. -Posee una personalidad falsificada por Arthe. Se supone que era un recipiente para el Proyecto Corpse. El primero en su clase. Y Arthe lo utilizó como no debía...

Una vez más, ambos no dijeron nada por un par de minutos, hasta que Naminé trató de buscar consuelo para la desesperación que le inundaba.

-¿Que pasará con sus amigos? Tu sabes que solo hay lugar para una persona.

A ésa respuesta, él finalmente se cubrió la cabeza una vez más con la capucha, mientras que veía a Námine.

-Ellos ya lo saben. Lo han sabido por todo éste largo tiempo. Y él es el único que podrá darles libertad.


	23. Partida

**Capítulo 40: Partida**

* * *

El palacio estaba en silencio y soledad. No habían pasos. No habían risas. El único sonido que había era el del viento pasando por las entradas a las distintas áreas del palacio con acceso al exterior. Liuxus corría directamente a su habitación, con la intención de solo recoger la información que tenía recopilada en papeles, escritos y dibujos que estaban esparcidos por el escritorio.  
Tan pronto llegó, se dio la tarea de recogerlo todo y apilarlo en el escritorio, al igual que su ropa encima de la cama.

-Es más sencillo si todo lo vuelven en paquetes de información. -habló alguien a sus espaldas.

Ambos montones eran rodeados por tres cintas de datos de color verde y amarillos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las pilas de ropa y de papeles se volvieron en pequeños cubos traslucidos de color azul. Hologramas.  
Detrás de Liuxus, se encontraba Olexus, de brazos cruzados y recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Pero que oportuno. -dijo Liuxus con un tono sarcástico, mientras tomaba los cubos que eran del tamaño de la mitad de su mano y los metía dentro de sus bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Necesitamos tu apoyo una vez más. -dijo Olexus, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Y yo tengo algo que hacer. No se cuánto tardaré...pero es algo que debo de hacer.

Liuxus se dignó a caminar pasando el marco, hasta que sintió un tirón en su brazo izquierdo. Olexus le había tomado del brazo, tratando de detenerlo.

-Es el último trabajo que necesitamos de ti. De tu llave.

-¿Para que querer mi llave? -preguntó. -Tu también posees una llave espada. KH posee dos.

Olexus soltó el brazo de Liuxus, para solo invocar su llave espada. Una llave espada similar a la de Liuxus en ciertos aspectos.  
Fue todo un susto cuando abanicó la llave espada fuertemente un par de veces y luego la lanzó contra una de las paredes del palacio.  
En instantes, la llave espada fuer partida en tres pedazos, mientras que quedaba suspendida en el aire, junto con varias cintas de datos rodeando la llave y las partes donde ésta se había quebrado.

-¿Que...rayos ocurrió con tu llave espada?

-¿Básicamente? Datos. Funciona como una llave espada, pero es solamente datos recopilados sobre tu llave espada.

Se acercó a la pared, moviendo la llave espada que estaba suspendida en el aire. La información que la rodeaba seguía girando aún con la mano de Olexus atravesando ése holograma.

-Yo puedo programar lo que sea. Dexerer también. Podemos tener acceso hasta cierto punto, ya que solo somos como tú dijiste...proxy. Avatares de quienes somos de verdad. Todos lo somos, hasta tú también.

Liuxus fue afectado un poco por la noticia, mientras que su compañero seguía viéndolo: aunque ahora con un rostro más piadoso.

-¡Entonces dime la verdad! ¡¿Que soy en realidad?! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia de mi llave espada a la de los demás?! ¡¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?!

Sus gritos parecían más simples rabietas, pero Olexus lo entendía: aprender que el lugar donde vivió era una mentira, y que lo que podía recordar no era del todo cierto.  
Olexus solo se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada al suelo, indispuesto a darle las respuestas.

-Tú en realidad eres un chico al cuál lo iban a entrenar para volverlo un maestro de la llave espada: el último sucesor.

La voz de KH resonó en la cámara de la torre, mientras que ella iba entrando con un rostro serio y determinado.

-Sucesor de Arthe, mejor dicho. Pero creo que éso podrás saberlo por tu cuenta, en Villa Crepúsculo. -dijo ella mientras daba una amarga sonrisa, mirando a Liuxus con lástima. -Tú viniste a éste mundo para ser entrenado. Para al menos manejar la llave espada. Tu llave espada es genuina: del poder que viene dentro de ti. Las nuestras son recopilaciones de información obtenida por tus primeras invocaciones de tu arma.

Liuxus vio la palma de su mano derecha con curiosidad, mientras que KH contestaba la última pregunta.

-Y para salir de aquí...

Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, ella hizo aparecer un holograma de la nada. El holograma mostraba una torre acuática, cuya corriente de agua iba de manera ascendente.

-El Oasis. Es la única salida.

Mirando hacia su subordinado, ella cerró el holograma. Se dispuso a seguir hablando.

-¿Lo que recuerdas como entrenamiento con Leon? Sucedió aquí. Tú y el verdadero Leon no se conocen, solo conociste a sus datos. Al igual que a los demás que conociste en otros mundos...

Liuxus se disponía a ver solamente a la distancia, en dirección hacia el oasis. No tenía idea de cómo servía como acceso y salida del lugar, pero al fin había encontrado algo que le llamase la atención: la salida del binarama.

-Entonces...si llego ahí, podré salir finalmente de éste lugar.

-Exacto.

Liuxus se quedó pensativo, mientras que miraba una vez mas su mano. La puso al frente, finalmente invocando su más reciente llave espada.

-Iré solo a sellar ése mundo. Tan pronto esté listo...

-Te entiendo. -dijo KH, mientras que cerraba sus manos. -Éste binarama. Éste universo...es ahora nuestro hogar.

-¿Que quieres decir con su hogar? -preguntó con algo de preocupación, pero KH se notaba seria y con la mirada en el suelo. Viendo ésto, aunque quería seguir preguntando, dejó de insistir en el tema.

Mirando a un espacio vacío y alzando su llave espada, creó un vórtice especial: un portal que lo llevara inmediatamente a ése mundo.

-Tienes que buscar la cerradura del mundo. Lo más seguro es que se encuentra en la cámara del rey, en la torre. -dijo Olexus, cruzando sus brazos. -Lo más seguro es que-

-Sella éste mundo también. -dijo KH, mientras que levantaba la vista de manera decisiva. -De esa forma, tú y solo tú podrás tener acceso a la salida de éste lugar.

-Espera. ¿Que hay de ustedes? -preguntó Liuxus con curiosidad y algo preocupado. -Si los llegase yo a sellar aquí, ustedes no tendrán manera de salir.

-No me digas que... ¿El Viajero de Las Dunas? -habló Olexus con curiosidad.

-Así es. Es una nave diseñada para viajar entre mundos. Y la usaremos no solo como base de operaciones, sino como nuestro nuevo hogar.


	24. Un Último Encargo

**Capítulo 41: Un Último Encargo**

* * *

Liuxus y Olexus se sorprendieron con la noticia de la nueva base de operaciones, mientras que KH solo les daba una sonrisa orgullosa.  
Olexus le contó más sobre él aspecto de la nave: un barco grande con engranaje y mecanismos, al cuál le habían adaptado hélices para que pudiera volar y ser maniobrada. Poseía igualmente cañones para defenderse de los ataques de los sincorazón que habitaban las sendas entre mundos, un buen número de camarotes e instalaciones. Una nave perfecta para el viaje.  
Tan pronto dejaron ellos de hablar, KH se les unió levemente a la conversación.

-Pero la nave no servirá de mucho con ésas hélices. Tendremos que ir a otro mundo para poder adquirir piezas y mejorar ésta nave. No es una buena nave para los viajes entre mundos, pero lo será al menos para un viaje.

Cruzada de brazos y mirando de nuevo de manera seria a Liuxus, comenzó ella a hablar.

-Tengo una copia de toda la información recopilada sobre los sincorazón, la oscuridad...todos tus estudios. Tanto nosotros como los prisioneros y los que se rindieron vendrán a la nave...

-¡Alto! -dijo ya con miedo. -¿Los que se rindieron? ¿Pues que ocurrió mientras yo peleaba contra Nyx?

Ambos, KH y Olexus, intercambiaron miradas para luego dirigirse específicamente a él.

-Todos tuvimos que pelear. Pero en cierto momento, la Organización XIII atacó igualmente, y todos tuvimos que unir fuerzas... -dijo Olexus, mientras sacudía su puño izquierdo.

-Nuestros mayores problemas son Zulex y Dyxen. -mencionó mientras tomaba algo de aire. -Ambos pelearon muy bien. Pero cerca del final de la batalla, Krixel atacó tanto a su compañero como a ellos dos.

-¿Hablas de Alexander? -preguntó él.

-Si. Él salvó tanto a Zulex como a Dyxen de una muerte segura. Ambos habían sido lanzados a la orilla del mundo, y Alexander los transportó aquí. Mientras que Krixel... -mencionó Olexus con más enojo al anterior. -El deslenguado sobrevivió. Escapó a tiempo y lo más probable es que se reunirá con Arthe.

-Entonces Alexander está de nuestro lado. -aclaró Liuxus.

-Al igual que ése chico de cabello azul...Byssou.

-¡Oh cierto! -recordó Olexus. -¡Y ésos dos! ¡Tú sabes: el sujeto con el tenedor grande y el otro chico, el de los discos!

-¿Sabes que éso tiene nombre y es "tridente"? -dijo KH con unos ojos denotando estar harta de haber oído tantas veces mencionar la palabra "tenedor".

-¡Ulrich y Clovis! -reaccionó Liuxus algo alegre.

-Sí, ellos. -dijo más relajado Olexus.

-Los únicos que sobrevivieron de su grupo fueron Krixel, Angelix, Bradva, Corvux y Arthe...

KH se quedó pensativa una vez más, mientras ideaba su siguiente plan.

-Escucha Liuxus...nosotros viajaremos de mundo en mundo. Buscaremos indicios de ésos cinco. Tú por mientras, has lo que tengas que hacer con tus memorias, pero no te vayas a retirar aún cuando tú termines.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Es difícil explicarlo ahora mismo...pero necesitamos a Corvux. Él y Arthe son nuestra prioridad número uno. Tan pronto lo veas en tus memorias...

-Entenderás todo. -dijo Olexus con una sonrisa confiada. -Si pudiste acabar conmigo cuando YO era un problema, tus memorias serán pan comido.

Con aquél comentario, Liuxus finalmente sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Feliz, radiante e infantil: algo que hizo que KH se sorprendiera.  
Tomando un impulso, Liuxus corrió hacia el portal para finalmente llegar a su destino, y que éste se cerrara por completo.

-Sabes que sus memorias serán su mayor reto. -dijo KH con seriedad.

-Pues con ésa sonrisa, yo creo que no. -soltó una ligera risa, la cuál fue acompañada por un bufido de KH, y una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa.

-Vámonos. -mencionó KH. -Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Aguarda: ¿Quién cuidará de él mientras esté con sus memorias?

KH soltó una risa profunda y tranquila, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la torre principal para finalmente salir del palacio.

-Lo tengo cubierto. Vamos. ¡Quiero tomar el timón de ésa nave! -gritó ella ahora con júbilo, mientras comenzaba a correr. Olexus, solo suspiró un poco.

-A veces eres la niña que tengo frente a mis ojos. Y a veces, la anciana sabia y protectora...

Liuxus había llegado ya a la Torre Negra, y no tardó en llegar al cuarto de tronos. La enorme sala qué antes tenía los tronos intactos y sus piezas de ajedrez estaban en ruinas: Los tronos habían sido partidos por la mitad o en diagonales con cortes muy precisos. Escombros de los mismos tronos se encontraban en todos lados, excepto en el único trono que se encontraba intacto. El Trono de la Reina.  
Él podía ver claramente por el domo cómo la tormenta arreciaba con sus truenos, mientras que él invocaba su llave espada y lanzaba una mirada al trono de la reina.  
En un corto instante, una delgada linea dorada se formó justo en el asiento. Una linea que se volvió más gruesa hasta que marcó todo el cerrojo. Un cerrojo dorado y brillante que lanzaba grandes ráfagas de viento.  
Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, preparó su llave y dio una estocada hacia el cerrojo, mientras que en la punta de su llave, se formaba una luz que de pronto fue disparada hacia éste.  
Con una cegadora y cálida luz, Liuxus fue tragado por ésta misma y todo el mundo por igual. Sin poder aún abrir los ojos, él sabía que ya estaban ocurriendo cambios con todo el lugar. Cambios que vería tan pronto abriese él sus ojos.  
El salón había sido transformado. Era una especie de sala de piedra, con un solo trono en el centro y con muchos pilares sosteniendo el techo. Saliendo de éste lugar, notó que ahora todo el edificio había sido transformado a un castillo. Y toda la ciudad era ahora parte de éste castillo, rodeado por paredes de piedra. El cielo tormentoso había cesado, y en su lugar, solo un cielo oscuro con estrellas y una luna llena. Todo un gran castillo de apariencia medieval, con múltiples edificios similares y ése muro de piedra: Era toda una fortaleza.

-Fortaleza de Media Noche. -dijo Liuxus, dándole un nombre a ése nuevo mundo.

Con un portal similar al anterior, Liuxus volvió a Los Paramos Olvidados. Con la llave espada en mano, el miraba de nuevo hacia el recibidor con determinación.

-Un segundo... ¿Dónde está la cerradura?

Por menos de diez segundos él permaneció en silencio, hasta que estalló con un grito de enojo y desesperación.

-¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA DE ESTO, KH!

Con éstas palabras, salió corriendo de nuevo a la habitación de Olexus a buscar la tabla electrónica que contenía la información de los lugares.


	25. Hope

**Capítulo 42 - Hope**

* * *

Después de varios minutos de buscar entre pilas de ropa sucia tirada, platos de comida, migajas y basura, Liuxus logró hallar la tabla electrónica.  
Presionando el panel rápidamente, obtuvo de nuevo la información que necesitaba: Al norte estaba la nave. Al sur, aquélla salida. Y al éste del palacio, las ruinas cristalizadas.

-Bueno, éso fue lo que ÉL descubrió...solo espero hallar la cerradura de éste mundo. Además...si ése mundo es un espejo de éste...

Con prisa y urgencia, Liuxus llegó a la parte alta del palacio para poder accionar el mecanismo y ser transportado a aquellas ruinas a toda prisa.  
Con datos rodeándolo y números cambiando rápidamente, Liuxus llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la ciudad que hace tiempo había visitado, solo que con muchos cambios. El más característico de todos era que los edificios estaban cubiertos por una capa de cristal. Y no solo los edificios: faros, carros, arbustos, señalamientos, letreros...todo había sido cubierto por una capa traslúcida celeste, turquesa y púrpura de vidrio.  
La caminata por la avenida principal fue poco exhaustiva, pero en cuestión de minutos Liuxus logró llegar a su destino: La Torre Blanca.  
Pudo ver como la capa de cristal había cubierto el edificio igualmente, pero no tanto como los demás. Los primeros pisos habían sido cristalizados, pero pudo ver como el resto del cristal había solo cubierto la rejilla dorada que flotaba por encima de la superficie del edificio, dejando intacto los últimos pisos.  
Con un par de hechizos explosivos y un ataque Meteo, el cristal y las puertas de la entrada principal habían cesado a su voluntad. Ya dentro, notó como muchos de los pisos tenían cristal derramado por sus orillas, al igual que trozos de cristal creando espirales y puentes entre ciertos pisos.

-Si el camino principal está averiado, pues no queda más que ir por el atajo.

Con un par de saltos fuertes, Liuxus logró alcanzar una cornisa en el segundo piso, y de ahí comenzar a subir por los delgados puentes de cristal hacia los demás pisos.  
Cruzó pasillos accesibles, espirales cristalizadas y hasta un muro de cristal con una apertura muy estrecha. Fue a ése paso poco apresurado que él logró llegar al piso número treinta y ocho. Notando que no había manera de seguir subiendo, no le quedó más opción que tomar las escaleras que habían en solo aquél piso y seguir por el camino largo.  
Fue en el siguiente piso cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su quijada cayó profundo. Era un piso enorme y amplio, completamente blanco y tecnológico, con la única excepción que ahí se encontraban múltiples seres que jamás en su vida había visto, encerrados en cubos flotantes traslúcidos de color plateado. Varias criaturas, de apariencia similar a los sincorazón, se encontraban aquí: Todos durmiendo.  
Acercándose a uno de los paneles disponibles cerca de los lugares donde eran contenidos, notó que no solo ése sino los demás brillaban con las palabras grandes en rojo: "Desbloquear en Consola Principal".

Acercándose a una computadora al final del cuarto, cerca de una puerta, notó que la consola contenía todos los datos sobre los seres dentro de las cápsulas , y cómo solo una de ellas había sido liberada hace una semana. Tecleando y buscando, se enteró de la criatura que hacía falta: un pequeño tornado golpeador de color verde. Un tornado golpeador con un emblema característico...

-¡Es Bryan! Pero... ¿que hace aquí?

Volteando a ver a todas las criaturas, notó algo interesante justo debajo del cubo flotante: una plataforma muy delgada que los mantenía suspendidos, y cada uno con un número: del uno al diez.  
En el primero, había un sincorazón bajo el código de "Espectro". Era una capucha blanca y negra, similar a un fantasma y con un par de garras negras. La tercera y octava posición tenía a un "Hoja Inquebrantable": una armadura rojiza con un par de hojas doradas por manos. La quinta posición tenía a un sincorazón distinto al de los demás, y completamente igual al de la posición siete: una bola oscura con cadenas colgando por su cuerpo. Una "Sombra Asechante". La posición seis tenía a un sincorazón con la forma de un "Luchacielos": similar a un Soldado, pero con un par de alas azules. La novena posición tenía cautivo a un sincorazón similar a las de las posiciones tres y ocho: una armadura de acero, a excepción que poseía dos lanzas negras con patrones amarillos alrededor de éste: un "Lanza Eléctrica".  
Fueron los sincorazón de la posición cuatro y diez los que le llamaron la atención: en el cubo flotando sobre el cuatro romano, estaba un Neosombra. Uno que le recordaba mucho al que tenía en su laboratorio. Pero el que estaba en la otra posición era el que más llamaba la atención: un enorme sincorazón similar a una armadura de color blanco, con detalles rojos, azules y amarillentos. Si éste fuera de un tamaño mucho más pequeño, podría pasar por un juguete o una figura de acción.

-¿Que son éstos...?

Le dio menos de un minuto para seguir pensando sobre su propósito de estar ahí, pero terminó retirándose por la puerta al final, y subiendo al piso superior.  
La última cámara era distinta a lo que pensaba: todo el techo, y partes de las paredes se habían derrumbado, dejando entrar la luz del sol a la cámara. Podía caminar y saltar entre los escombros, alcanzando a llegar al centro de la recámara: los restos de un comedor en forma de anillo, el cuál fue partido en tres piezas. Tres asientos sin tantos daños, solamente arrojados lejos, mientras que los demás fueron pulverizados.  
Tomó el asiento más cercano a él, y lo arrastró a la parte de la mesa que aún seguía en pié. Sentándose en éste, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Para él, todo ésto fue algo tan familiar, a la vez que insignificante.  
De pie y mirando al cielo, pensó en como pudo haber ocurrido algo a éste lugar. Desde el cristal en la ciudad y los escombros en la cámara. ¿Por qué motivo los escombros estaban más alrededor de la cámara que en la parte central, además de que la mesa no tenía muchos daños.  
En el centro del comedor, en aquél espacio solitario, habían pequeños montículos de polvo, mientras que a todo alrededor habían marcas oscuras y extrañas: como las de quemaduras resultadas por alguna pelea...  
Fue viendo más a las montañas de polvo que notó algo brillando entre éstos. Levantándolo con cuidado, notó que era una cadena. Una cadena que tenía colgando un anillo de plata con un grabado: un corazón cuya punta terminaba en algo parecido a una punta de lanza.

-Esto... ¿De quién era?

Entre más lo veía, más le llamaba la atención. Había algo que definitivamente no recordaba y no podía decirlo. La palabra la tenía en la punta de la lengua, cuando un fuerte viento sopló y retiró todo el montículo de polvo. Ahí mismo, en el suelo, la cerradura de éste mundo se encontraba postrada: lista para ser cerrada por la llave espada.

-Supongo que...les daré un poco más de tiempo.

Guardando el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos, Liuxus bajó de nuevo al piso inferior, a seguir investigando de que se trataban aquellas criaturas en contención.  
Tecleo, movimientos, afirmaciones...poco le tomó para que un reporte, denominado "Reporte Memori" apareciera en la pantalla.

 _ **"REPORTE MEMORI: CONVERSIÓN DE UNIDADES DE ALMACENAMIENTO EN SENSITIVOS**_

 _Todos los miembros que han llegado a reportarse, con excepción de IV, están bajo la experimentación de un nuevo hallazgo gracias a mis suposiciones. Tomando nuestras "unidades de almacenamiento digitales" he podido convertirlas en seres sensitivos. La ironía de ésto fue en la forma que les dí: Sincorazón. Al no tener el talento de ser imaginativo, tomé de la base de datos las formas de éstos seres y los apliqué a nuestras UAD. Mejor dicho: Solo creé defensas por individual a cada una de las UAD, mientras que solo tomé la "piel" de los sincorazón y se las apliqué a éstas UAD. Es increíble como éstas criaturas ahora defenderán su propia existencia para que nosotros sigamos conscientes de todo. Después de todo: Si uno llegase a ser eliminado, nuestra UAD es eliminada igualmente. En otras palabras: Adiós memorias."._

Liuxus terminó ésa parte de la lectura, viendo una vez más a las criaturas en contención. Le tomó un poco de tiempo para verlo, pero cada criatura tenía puesto un emblema: el emblema de la organización Endless.

-Todos...éstos...

Pensando en lo que ellos eran en realidad, vio cómo su "protector" era un simple Neosombra. Aunque simple no era una manera correcta de mencionarlo, era sin duda alguna algo completamente distinto a los demás...  
Con algo de incertidumbre, Liuxus siguió leyendo el documento, saltándose un par de párrafos hasta que se menciona de nuevo el número romano "IV".

 _"Las buenas noticias de nuestras memorias es que están protegidas. Si las llegamos a resguardar aquí, servirán para que no sean eliminadas. Solo mientras que la torre no sea eliminada."_

La nota terminó ahí, pero continuó con la siguiente página la cuál estaba dividida en distintos segmentos, como si fuesen diversas entradas a éste reporte...

 _"Alguien leyó ésto. No se quién...solo espero que no ocurra algo terrible. ¿Que cómo sé ésto? Dyxen mencionó ver a alguien en éste lugar la otra noche...oh. Y si estás preguntándote por la razón por la que escribo ésto dirigiéndome a ti, es porque espero y seas yo quien lee ésto. Sino...pues espero que no seas uno de los malos.  
Y hablando de malos...aquí el único que necesita una buena apretada de tornillos es IV, quien finalmente llegó a éste mundo. Llegó él y estaba usando un traje ridículo: ¡Parecía un traje de baño!. El problema era en si que al llegar, terminó creando por su propia cuenta una sección nueva del mundo: justo al oeste de donde tenemos el palacio. Y tan pronto lo analizamos, notamos que su memoria estaba corrupta: tardaría años poder reparar todo ése tiempo perdido. Pero oigan: por algo existo yo._

 _Intentamos crearle un protector como a los demás, pero resultó ser inestable. Con cada evento como el de su llegada, sería muy probable que terminara auto-destruyéndose. Definitivamente deberemos pensar en algo..._

 _¡Lotería! Tan pronto lo pensé no me había dado cuenta: las memorias de cada uno se protegen por un custodio. Un custodio que si es eliminado, no puede volver. ¿Pero que pasaría si el custodio lograse volver, ya que es su habilidad única? ¡Nunca lo había pensado! Y sin dudas será increíble ponerlo a prueba...en vez de darle un sincorazón emblema, ¿por qué no mejor darle un sincorazón pura sangre?_

 _¡Fue todo un éxito! Su propia afinidad con la luz y la oscuridad...el hecho de haber atacado éstas instalaciones... ¡En serio me metió un buen susto! Pero al final, el experimento rindió sus frutos: Su custodio, en aquella ocasión un Lado Oscuro, logró contener el ataque a éstas instalaciones. ¡Y fue destruido! Lo cuál indicó que él perdería la memoria una vez más. ¿Ah, y que hay del resultado esperado? En su lugar volvió a crearse un sincorazón pura sangre: ¡Una Sombra! Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan complacido por un experimento así...y sin dudas, él recordará todos éstos años. Todo éste dolor...nuestro dolor. Su dolor...y el mío también."_

Para éste punto, el reporte cambió ya que había mucha información escrita con números y símbolos raros, mientras que entre éstas líneas venía la frase "Perdón". Un poco más abajo, después de algo de espacio, había un mensaje:

 _"Discúlpame si nunca pude hablarte a la cara, Hope. Lo único que quería era que fueras feliz, aunque fuese con un falso yo y en un mundo falso. Espero y algún día nos encontremos...solo para tener la esperanza de que me perdones..."_


	26. Lethe

**Capítulo 43 - Lethe**

* * *

Con una luz creándose en la punta de su llave espada, Liuxus dio un salto grande y apuntó hacia la cerradura que estaba en el suelo de aquella cámara.  
La luz terminó por ser lanzada en forma de rayo hacia aquélla cerradura, finalmente comenzando a iluminar todo alrededor.  
Una luz brillante y cálida abrazaba a Liuxus, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. "¿Qué nuevo aspecto tendrá éste mundo? ¿Cambiará mucho?"  
Ése par de preguntas aparecían en su cabeza, a la vez que otras más se le iban juntando. Poco a poco, el brillo cesó y con ello, él abrió los ojos.

El cuarto había cambiado ligeramente. Los escombros habían desaparecido, mientras que la mesa y los asientos habían sido puestos en lugar y reconstruidos en una mesa en forma de anillo, pero de un material blanco y puro: era como aquellos días en el palacio. En un momento, sintió una brisa fresca que jamás había sentido antes, proveniente de una de las múltiples ventanas, la cuál estaba abierta y mirando hacia el este. Con una mirada al paisaje supo él donde se encontraba: un cielo que mostraba colores rosados, dorados y de azules muy profundos que se mezclaban con turquesa y celeste. Un océano a la distancia, y montañas al norte y al sur...mientras que entre donde estaba Liuxus y donde el océano comenzaba, se encontraba una ciudad con acueductos.

-Es...ciudad de Sino.

Para él no era gran asombro por alguna extraña razón. Ver la ciudad no era nada nuevo, ni le traía gusto ya que sabía en el fondo que ésta no era la verdadera ciudad, y que no había alguien habitando dentro del mundo.

-Al menos ya tengo mi punto de entrada y partida. -dijo él, mientras que con su llave abría un portal en aquélla cámara, y salía de aquél mundo, terminando fuera de la mansión de Villa Crepúsculo.

Corriendo a la mansión y sin perder tiempo, Liuxus se dirigió a la habitación con la cápsula de suspensión animada. Fue ahí cuando logró ver a Ansem una vez más, el cuál se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Nunca te moviste de aquí? -preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Siempre bajo aquí, esperando a que vuelvas.

Después de una melancólica sonrisa, Liuxus se dirigió a la cápsula y alcanzando a adentrarse como pudo con ayuda de los pétalos, se posicionó dentro de la máquina.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Ansem de nuevo, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Liuxus.

-Actívalo. No perderemos más tiempo...además, entre más pronto acabe, más rápido me reuniré con mis amigos.

Asintiendo tranquilamente, Ansem accionó el mecanismo de encierro de la cápsula, comenzando a cerrarse los pétalos de ésta misma. No fue mucho el tiempo que tardó para que la máquina se cerrara por completo, dejando a Liuxus en la oscuridad.

Ahí, sin ninguna pista de que hacer, él sacó el anillo que tenía en su bolsillo. ¿De quién era ése anillo?

-¿Quién te dio ése anillo? -preguntó una voz femenina y joven, la cuál estaba a su derecha. Al notarlo claramente, logró ver a la chica rubia de piel clara y ojos azules que llevaba tiempo queriendo verla.

-Lo hallé. Así que tú eres Naminé... ¿cierto?

Ella solo negó con su cabeza.

-Lo que soy aquí y ahora...solo soy un acceso directo a la Naminé de éste binarama.

Ella gentilmente sonrió un poco, pero por el tono de voz que tuvo con las siguientes palabras, Liuxus notó su depresión.

-Que ironía... -dijo ella. -No existo en éste instante, ni afuera de éste lugar. Y no creo existir fuera de éste universo...

-Pues tu estás aquí. Si no existieras, ¿con quien hablaría?

Ella solo levantó la mirada hacia él un poco, atenta a sus palabras.

-Además, si no existieras, la "Tú" del mundo real...bueno, tu no estarías aquí porque tu "yo" del mundo exterior tampoco existiría en primer lugar...err...yo-

Para su deleite, ella dio una pequeña risita mientras que se cubría su risa con una mano.

-En verdad eres como él. -dijo ella con sus manos en la espalda. -Pero no venimos aquí a hablar de él, sino de ti. Y de tus memorias en desorden.

Enfrente de Liuxus aparecieron múltiples pantallas mostrando distintas imágenes. Todas éstas eran de distintos mundos.

-Lo que ves aquí no solo son distintos mundos, sino que también otras épocas. Otros momentos de tu vida que no recuerdas, pero están ahí: en lo profundo. En la oscuridad de tu corazón.

-Aguarda. -le dijo él. -¿Cómo funcionará ésto entonces?

-Es como si viajaras en el tiempo, solo que viajarás atrás a tus memorias. -dijo ella con calma. -Tendrás que volver al punto más reciente en tu pasado, y de ésa manera sucesivamente. Las cadenas de las memorias son así de simples: una sola cadena que va de pasado a futuro, conectado por eslabones. Osease, memorias. Y cuando una memoria incluye a varias personas, ése eslabón...ésta memoria se conecta con la cadena de memorias de ésta persona o con las cadenas de los demás, caminando desde el pasado al futuro, de igual manera que la tuya.

-Entonces cada memoria que tengo junto con otras personas es un eslabón que se comparte con otra cadena. Creo ya entenderlo.

Ella asintió tranquilamente, mientras que entre todas las imágenes, se mostraba un paisaje conocido: La ciudad de la torre blanca. Las ruinas de aquél lugar, no cubiertas por la capa de cristal traslúcido.

-Viajarás a ésa época y revivirás fragmentos de tus memorias. Dentro de ésto, busca a alguien o algo que te pueda llevar a la siguiente memoria...

-¿Pero cómo haré eso? Me suena un poco complicado...además ¿que haré cuando encuentre la memoria? ¿Cómo la uso para seguir viajando?

Ella se llevó su pulgar a la boca mientras lo mordisqueaba pensativa, hasta que le llegó una idea.

-Usaremos ése castillo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Correré en tu mente una simulación de un lugar adecuado para poder manejar tus memorias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la oscuridad se dispersó y todo se iluminó rápidamente hasta mostrar una habitación blanca, decorada con flores y pilares. Justo al final, se encontraba una puerta dorada...

-¡Pero...Es el Castillo del Olvido!

Sorprendido, Liuxus buscaba a Naminé por todos lados, hasta que la encontró detrás de él. Sin vacilar, ella hizo aparecer una tarjeta color azul, y se la lanzó.  
Atrapándola con simpleza, pudo finalmente examinarla: una carta con la parte superior recortada en forma de a una corona. La parte trasera de la carta tenía un corazón gris, mientras que la parte de enfrente poseía un emblema en blanco con un fondo negro: el emblema de la organización. Pero fue la imagen en la tarjeta la que le llamó la atención: una torre blanca, sobresaliendo de toda una ciudad cubierta por arena, en medio de un desierto...

-La ciudad...Los Páramos Olvidados.

-En algunos de éstos recuerdos, es probable que tengas que pelear o que tengas que hacer alguna misión tuya. Pero el seguir reviviendo las memorias...ése es tu objetivo principal.

Asintiendo él, se dirigió a la puerta que tenía enfrente, y elevó la carta. Ésta misma brilló por un momento, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con una cálida luz. Era la hora de regresar hacia su pasado y recordarlo todo de una vez.


	27. Cadena de Memorias - (EPÍLOGO)

**Capítulo 44 - Cadena de las Memorias (EPÍLOGO)**

* * *

La oscuridad se apoderaba de una enorme cámara que daba a una puerta encadenada. Pero no era problema para una llave espada.

-Así que aquí vivías... -hablaba Krixel por debajo de su respiración.

-Estás ahora en mi morada. Deberás ser más respetuoso. -habló Arthe, mientras que de la punta de su llave espada salía un as de luz e impactaba justo en el candado.

Inmediatamente una luz cegadora envolvió a todos los presentes, para finalmente revelar un sótano blanco y brillante, similar al del Castillo del Olvido, con la gran excepción de al final de éste haber un trono grande, seguido de otros siete asientos. Acto seguido, todos se dirigieron a un asiento designado, mientras que Arthe sentaba en el asiento central a Corvux. A tropezones y cansado, Arthe alcanzó a sentarse en el trono.

-¿Ya cansado, anciano? -dijo Krixel con una sonrisa.

-¡Krixel! -ladró Bradva, preparada para atacar y decapitarlo si era necesario.

-Basta, Bradva. Él tiene razón...

-¿En que eres anciano? Eso lo sabemos. -dijo Angelix de manera descarada. -Lo que de verdad me pregunto es si de verdad tu corazón tiene que ver en ésto.

-Tiene todo que ver. -dijo una voz conocida, al ritmo de un par de pisadas.

Entrando en escena, llegaban Lance y Veer a la nueva base de operaciones de la organización. Cómodamente, se sentó el en una de las sillas disponibles, y Veer se sentó a su derecha.

-No pensé que tardaran tanto.

-Cállate Lance. -de nuevo habló Bradva con fiereza.

-Mejor guarda silencio niña, y ahorra tus palabras para la Unión.

Todos cayeron en silencio, mientras que Arthe, un poco revitalizado, miró a Lance con duda.

-¿Qué? ¿Han sido tantos los años que olvidaste quienes son la Unión? Tú sabes: los que te traicionaron años atrás, terminaron traicionando tus planes y por ellos tuviste que abrir la puerta de la oscuridad...

-Si hablas de lo que creo...ellos fueron destruidos hace tiempo, y lo sabes. Fue por éso que-

-¿Fue por éso que robaste el Libro de las Profecías, aprendiste lo necesario y escribiste tu propia versión de la historia?

Esas palabras no significaban nada para los miembros de la organización, pero si para Arthe, Veer y Lance. Sus miradas se cruzaban contra la de Arthe, mientras que él solo miraba con enojo y repudio, para al final acomodarse en su asiento mientras que se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, casi imperceptible.

-¿A qué viniste Lance? -preguntó él con autoridad y curiosidad. -Si es a insultarme, con gusto mis subordinados te silenciarán.

Era una de las pocas veces en las que Bradva sonreía y se concentraba, esperando la orden por parte de su amo.  
Por él, solo se re-acomodó en su asiento y cruzó sus piernas.

-Vine a darte una mano. Se nota que tienes la situación bajo control con aquél chico de la llave espada...

-¿Darme una mano? Es extraño: antes querías solamente el conocimiento de las puertas de la oscuridad... Y más con mi pupilo. ¿Que es lo que te llama la atención de él?

-Ah...solo es su habilidad de usar la oscuridad. Tú sabes...

Con una de sus manos libres, Lance invocó el prisma amorfo, el cual cambiaba a un prisma de dodecaedro circular el cual se transformaba en una estrella de doce puntas y se transformaba de nuevo en ésta forma anterior.

-Controlo el fuego, el hielo, el agua y rayo...hasta cierto punto controlo la luz. ¿Pero la oscuridad?

-Si te interesa su oscuridad te informo que ya no es posible que lo absorbas. Nyx ha sido absorbido por él.

-No juegues conmigo. -dijo Lance, mirando ahora con molestia. -Ambos sabemos que no hablo de Nyx.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, hasta que Krixel dio una mirada hacia la entrada, para al final mirar hacia Arthe y con su simple mirada indicarle lo que necesitaba hacer. Krixel se puso de pie y se marchó por la puerta principal, mientras que solo Veer lo miraba a distancia, con una profunda sensación de inconformidad.

-Si me vas a ayudar, entonces comienza tú y Veer con la búsqueda de él. Angelix estará en misión de reconocimiento junto a Krixel, mientras que Bradva me protegerá a mí y a Corvux, hasta su despertar.

-¿Y a que fue él? -dijo Veer apuntando con su pulgar a la puerta de salida.

-Él se adelantó. Tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer, y después se encontrará con Angelix para comenzar sus misiones de reconocimiento.

Los miembros restantes solo seguían mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que Angelix se despabiló y habló.

-¿Dónde están los dormitorios?

-Sí. ¿Dónde está la habitación en la que dormiré? -dijo Lance, levantándose del asiento con algo de prepotencia y enojo.

-Sigan la puerta que está detrás del trono y giren a la izquierda. tomen la habitación que quieran. Solo cuelga tu gabardina en la entrada de la puerta.

Después de que Arthe diera unas últimas instrucciones, Lance y Veer se dirigieron por la puerta indicada hacia alguna de las habitaciones, seguida de Angelix. Mientras, Bradva y Arthe se ponían de pie. Después de caminar un poco en la dirección en la que se fue Krixel, Arthe la detuvo por un momento.

-Avísale a Krixel. He encontrado el recipiente.

-¿Señor?

-Es hora de que todos juguemos nuestros papeles...

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada fija al asiento de Corvux, Arthe comenzó a regocijarse y a reír ligeramente.

-Bradva. Lleva primero a Corvux a la última habitación de la derecha. Tan pronto lo hayas dejado en su cama, envía el mensaje a Krixel: Que pronto comenzaremos el proyecto Corpse.

Un poco sacudida por lo que su amo mencionó, ella hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al asiento de Corvux, mientras que Arthe solo bajaba la cabeza con un rostro lleno de tranquilidad...  
Mientras tanto...

-¡Cuidado Arturo! -gritaba Dyxen, mientras que Liuxus atacaba a un grupo de sincorazón con una de sus recientes técnicas, acabando con la docena de sincorazón.

Liuxus se encontraba en una tierra antigua junto a Dyxen, escoltando a un joven niño rubio. Ésta era una de las memorias de Liuxus.

-Pues nuestro futuro rey se encuentra sano y salvo. Por lo que puedo ver... -dijo Liuxus, acomodándose las gafas que en aquél entonces poseía.

-¡Wow! ¡En verdad ustedes son guerreros increíbles! Aunque...sigo sin creer que yo pueda merecer la oportunidad de sacar ésa espada y ser el rey de Inglaterra. -mencionó el muchacho.

-Oye: eres pequeño y débil aún. ¿Pero quién dice que seguirás así cuando crezcas? ¡Serás fuerte, y éso te lo apuesto! -dijo Dyxen con sus brazos cruzados mientras que se recargaba en su espada que tenía encajada en el suelo.

Los tres seguían viajando hacia cierto reino algo lejano, pero Liuxus sabía que su ilusión terminaría pronto: ésta había sido una de las tantas ilusiones que él visitaría, y solo era la primera. Sabía muy en el fondo, que pronto tendría que ver que fue lo que ocurrió con sus propios ojos. Fuese una verdad reconfortante...o fuese un doloroso recuerdo.

-¿Habrá sido lo correcto? -mencionó Naminé, quien estaba junto a Ansem en aquella cámara, viendo a Liuxus dormir.

-Sí. Y mientras, tú y yo tendremos que jugar nuestros papeles en la historia. Por suerte, yo no estoy en su libreto tantas veces...lo que me dará la oportunidad de protegerlo.

-Te lo encargo mucho...Riku.

Desapareciendo en una luz y seguida de recuadros dorados, junto con dígitos, dejó a Riku en soledad y vigilando a Liuxus hasta el día en el que pudiese despertar.  
Ocurriendo ésto, Corvux fue llevado hasta la cama por parte de Bradva, quien lo miraba con profundo recelo y furia.

-¿Que tienes tú que te hace especial...? Maldito títere.

Con una bofetada certera, Corvux solo giró su rostro, mientras que a ella le dolió la mano de tan fuerte bofetada, además de ponerse roja por puro enojo.  
Después de pocos segundos de seguir vigilando a él, ella se retiró de la habitación.  
Para su mala suerte, fue que pocos segundos después de irse, la mano de Corvux se alzó. Con un fuerte brillo cegador, y con una cadena de brillantes puntos blancos, en la mano de Corvux se materializó su arma: una llave espada. Oscura, de filo similar a una espada, decorado con una ruleta de revólver en la unión del guardamano y la hoja. Terminando con una dentadura de una estrella de tres puntas. Poco a poco, Corvux abrió sus ojos, y un segundo después, sus labios le siguieron el juego...

-Casa.

Ésa fue la única palabra que pudo mencionar. Mirando al techo, con la mirada perdida, pero con su voluntad creciendo poco a poco...

-¡Estamos por llegar a Bastión Hueco! -gritaba Olexus, el cuál estaba al timón de la nueva base de operaciones de la Organización Endless: La Trésor.

El enorme buque de seis cubiertas, del tamaño de cuatro plazas grandes de largo por una de ancho con cuarenta y ocho cañones en total funcionando con maquinaria, y hélices ubicadas en distintas partes de la nave, movidas igualmente por la maquinaria de la nave. Toda la organización se encontraban en el puente: un camarote con diez asientos, listos para defenderse, atacar y maniobrar la nave.

-Preparémonos para aterrizar. -dijo Dexerer, mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-Nada de éso. Necesito que tanto tú como Olexus protejan la nave. Tenemos aún varios miembros en la enfermería, y deben ser atendidos.

Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta golpeó contra la pared, y Olexus entró en escena.

-¿Y que harás tú? ¿Pasear por los mundos, sin preocupación alguna?

-No. Hablaré con unas cuantas personas...no tardaré.

Poco fue el tiempo necesario para que ella llegara al muro exterior de la ciudad, llegando cerca de donde estaban las obras en construcción.

-Lamento tener que irme Leon. Pero otros mundos me están llamando. -decía una voz joven.

-Organización XIII...Se ven rudos. Ten mucho cuidado. -respondió otra voz: una voz más profunda y de apariencia de mayor edad.

-Nos vemos pronto. -respondía el chico.

Tan pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados, KH los tuvo frente a frente: cuatro individuos distintos, todos ahora con un rostro expresando confusión, miedo y dudas.

-¡¿Otro más?! -habló un pato de vestimentas azules, similares a las de un mago.

-Tendremos que abrirnos paso por la fuerza, al parecer. -habló el sujeto de cabello castaño y ropas negras, mientras se preparaba para pelear con un sablepistola.

-No será necesario. -habló KH, descubriendo su rostro. Para los cuatro, era la primera vez que veían a ésta chica.

Además de las dos personas ya mencionadas antes, ella dio un vistazo al perro antropomorfo que sostenía un escudo, y rápidamente vio al chico castaño de ojso azules y ropas de viaje color negro, rojo y amarillo.

-Dondald. Goofy. Leon y Sora, si bien recuerdo los nombres.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! -gritó Sora enfadado.

Las piezas empezaban a moverse. Cada uno tendría un papel que jugar y una misión que cumplir. Cómo un cruce de caminos, los cuatro tendrán que volverse a ver: uno viniendo desde las sombras, y otro desde la luz. Uno viniendo desde el anochecer y el último desde el amanecer. Los que están despiertos buscarán adormilar sus tinieblas y sus miedos, mientras que los que duermen en tinieblas despertarán. Sobretodo los que son prisioneros del corazón de uno de ellos.


End file.
